Divorce Or Affair
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Edward made a big mistake back in high school. Now he has to suffer the consequences. He marries the woman that caused the whole mistake. His family hates his wife. But what happens when Bella Swan comes crashing back into his life? Will he be faithful?
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... **

**I have decided to re-write this whole story. So, here is the new and improved Divorce or Affair!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epov<strong>

I never thought that life could be so cruel. But I guess I deserved it. I've made so many mistakes in my life. My biggest mistake was cheating on my ex-girlfriend, Bella Swan. Just thinking her name hurts. Bella Swan was the daughter of Chief Swan. He was the chief of police in our hometown, Forks. A small town in Washington. She moved back to Forks in the middle of 10th grade. Bella wanted to give her mother and step father some space. I remember the first time I saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

_I was talking with Jasper and Emmett about our next baseball game. We were interrupted by a loud noise. We all turned and saw a rusty Chevy truck parking a few feet away from us. We all shared a look. It was uncommon for a new student to arrive in Forks. Our town was small and it rained constantly. Everyone in the parking lot was looking at the newcomer's truck. We were all wondering if it was a girl or boy._

_The truck door opened. Out came the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had a heart shaped face, chocolate brown hair that ended below her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and full pink lips. She was a goddess. I saw that other guys were also blown away by her beauty. _

_When her eyes met mine, I couldn't look away. She wasn't watching where she was going because she tripped over Mike Newton's feet. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. I pulled her up and set her on her feet. She turned to look at me and blushed. Even her blush was beautiful._

_"Thank you." She said._

_God! She sounded so perfect. I must've been staring at her without noticing because I heard someone clear their throat. I shook my head and let her go. I looked at Jasper and Emmett. They had smiles on their faces. I also saw Mike Newton was glaring at me and Jessica Stanley was glaring at her._

_I finally said "You're welcome. You should be careful next time."_

_She blushed again. I chuckled quietly. I saw Alice and Rosalie walking towards us. Alice looked happy to see the new student. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to rip the new girl apart. I sighed. Rosalie has got to be the most conceited girl I have ever met. Next to the other blonde bimbos in the school. _

_Mike Newton raised his hand to her and said "Hi! My name is Mike Newton."_

"_Nice to meet you." The girl shook his hand._

_Jessica pushed Mike away and said. "My name is Jessica Stanley. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Isabella Swan. But I like to be called Bella."_

"_Are you related to Chief Swan?"_

"_Yes. He's my father."_

_Our eyes widened. Bella was Chief Swan's daughter? Since when did he have a daughter? I looked at everyone else. They were as shocked as I was. Wow! This was big news. _

"_Oh. Wow. We never knew that Chief Swan had a daughter."_

"_I was born in Forks. But when my mom and dad got a divorce, she took me with her. I only visited my dad during the summers. But I stopped when I was 14."_

"_So, why did you come back?"_

"_My mother got remarried. I decided to give her and my step dad some time alone."_

"_That's sweet."_

"_Yeah."_

_Mike decided to interrupt. "Hey. I'm sorry about making you fall." _

_"It's alright. I'm very clumsy. So, I tend to trip a lot."Bella said._

_Emmett bursted out laughing. We all looked at him. That wasn't funny. Rosalie and Alice hit him in the back of the head. He yelped and rubbed his head. He turned to Bella and gave her a smile. She just chuckled. _

_"I'm sorry for laughing. But, I found it funny."_

"_Emmett!" We all yelled._

"_No. It's fine. I've been told that my clumsiness is very funny. I don't mind him laughing." Bella said._

"_Ha! She likes me! Oh! By the way, I'm Emmett Cullen. This is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Her twin brother, Jasper Hale. His girlfriend and my little sister, Alice Cullen. And the one who saved you is my little brother, Eddie."_

_I groaned. Emmett just had to embarrass me in front of Bella. I heard her laugh quietly. I gave her my famous crooked smile. She blushed. I would never get tired of seeing that blush on her beautiful cheeks._

_"Emmett, I told you not to call me that. Sorry about that. My brother is an idiot." I said._

"_Hey! I resent that!" Emmett yelled._

"_Who cares? Anyway, my real name is Edward. Not Eddie."_

_Bella giggled and said "Nice to meet you. And thanks for saving me."_

"_No problem." _

_I was knocked away by a certain hyper pixie. I glared at my sister. She just gave me a big smile. I chuckled. My sister is always smiling. She turned to Bella and pulled her into a hug. Bella just stayed still. Alice stepped away from her and still had a big smile on her face._

_"Hi. I'm Alice."_

"_Hello, Alice."_

"_It's very nice to meet you. And I know we're going to be great friends." Alice said._

_Bella laughed and said "You're a very cheery full person, Alice."_

"_That I am."_

_We all laughed. Alice was rarely to be found sad. She was always hyper and happy. I noticed that Rosalie was the only one who hadn't introduced herself to Bella. Emmett noticed too. He gave her a look. She just rolled her eyes and left. Jessica and Mike also left. Bella stayed quiet. I wanted to curse Rosalie out. She had hurt Bella's feelings._

"_Don't worry about her." I said._

"_Yeah. She just doesn't like newcomers." Jasper said._

"_Oh. Ok. Well,_ _I have to go get my schedule."_

_Alice grabbed Bella's arm. She handed Bella her schedule. How the hell did she do that? Everyone was as confused as I was. Including Bella. My sister was a very mysterious person. She knew about everyone and everything. _

_"H-how did you get my schedule."_

_"I asked Mrs. Cope to give it to me. So! You have English, Spanish, Lunch, and Gym with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. But you have every class with Edward and I. Oh! You have to sit with us during lunch." Alice replied._

"_Sure. I'll sit with you guys."_

_Alice squealed. We covered out ears. Did I mention that she was extremely loud? She could break glass if she wanted to. Alice started jumping up and down. Jasper grabbed her before she scared Bella away. Emmett and I chuckled. _

"_Bella, what do you have first period?" I asked._

_Before Bella could reply, Alice said. "English!"_

_Bella smiled. "English."_

_Emmett started laughing. I shook my head. We all started walking to class. Looks like Emmett found a new friend to share jokes with. Bella made everyone laugh. I'm glad that she was here. She was the only girl that I was attracted to. Hopefully, I'll have the courage to ask her._

_**~ Flashback ends ~**_

* * *

><p>On the last day of school, I finally asked Bella out. She said yes and we became a couple. We stayed together for almost two years. A few months before graduating, Bella and I broke up. She had found out that I had cheated on her with Karen Hunter. That was the worst day of my life.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>_

_"Edward, can we talk?" Bella asked._

_I wondered what she wanted to talk about. I saw that she was holding something a brown folder. Why did that folder look familiar? _

_"Sure." I said._

"_Edward, do you love me?"_

"_Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Its just…..someone told me something that I didn't think was true. But then I found this folder in my locker. When I looked inside the folder, I found these…."_

_Bella stopped talking. I didn't understand what she was talking about. She took out pictures and handed them to me. I cursed Karen to hell. I knew immediately what the pictures were. They were of me and Karen almost having sex at a party._

"_Bella, please let me explain."_

_"What is there to explain? You fucking cheated on me, Edward. I trusted you. And what do you do? You go behind my back and sleep with that fucking whore!"_

_"Bella, please! I'm sorry. It was an accident. I-I-I got drunk and then I don't know what happened after that."_

_Bella started crying. I noticed there was a crowd surrounding us. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were also part of the crowd. They all know the truth about what happened that night. They were the ones who pulled Karen off me and proceeded to yell at me. They knew that I didn't plan on going to the party because Bella was sick._

_But when they found out that I was drunk, they knew that Karen had done something to get me like this. They took me home. I started crying when I realized what I almost did. They stayed with me until I felt better. I shook my head. I tried to comfort Bella but she slapped me in the face. I heard the gasps of everyone. No one would ever think that Bella and I would be in this mess. _

"_Bella-" I was cut off. _

_"Edward, WE'RE OVER!" Bella shouted_

_My heart was shattered into a million pieces. I watched as she ran away crying. I can't believe this. I lost her. I fell onto my knees. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came over to comfort me. I lost her. I lost my soul mate. And all because of Karen. She was the reason I broke Bella's heart. Oh god! I broke Bella's heart._

_"I broke Bella's heart." I whispered._

"_Oh, Edward. We're sorry." Alice whispered._

"_It's my fault. I should've told her about this."_

"_Edward, it's not your fault." Emmett said._

"_It is."_

_I put my head in my hands and cried. I cried for Bella. I cried for myself. I cried for our broken hearts._

_**~ Flashback ends ~**_

* * *

><p>I was never the same after the break up. I stayed in my room the whole time. I stopped playing the piano. I couldn't bring myself to even touch it today. I still had it but never played it. I barely ate or spoke. I threw myself into my school work. There was nothing else I could do. Bella was ignoring me. It was bad that we had every class together. The last time I saw her was on graduation.<p>

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I went to the same college. I didn't date anymore. But I had no clue why to give Karen a chance. I mean, she's the reason Bella and I broke up. I thought I'd be happy with her but everything we talk about always ends with a fight. A few months later, we got married. After we graduated, we had two children named Lucas and Hailey. I love them more than Karen. When they were little, she used to hit them. I found out when I came home one day. Lucas and Hailey were 8 and 6 at the time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>_

_God! I wish I could go home and rest without fighting. I mean, Karen's a great person. Ok. Who am I kidding? She's a bitch and gets drunk all the time. We always fight when I get home. Working 24 hours at the hospital is tiring. I sighed. Nothing ever changes with her. I'm still wondering why I married her. _

_I got out of my car. I walked up the porch. I stopped when I heard my children screaming and glass breaking. What the hell is going on? I rushed to open the door. But when I did, I was greeted by the sight of a drunken Karen breaking family photos and glass. I grabbed her arms. She pushed me away then slapped me with a piece of glass. I winced. I felt the blood running down my cheek._

_"Karen, what the hell are you doing?" I asked._

_"Where were you?" she responded angrily._

_"I was working. We need money to feed the children and keep the house. But, you have to waste it on SHIT WE DON'T EVEN NEED!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I MARRIED YOU! AND BEER IS NOT SHIT! MEDICAL STUFF IS SHIT!"_

_My mother raised me to be a gentleman. To never lay a hand on a woman. But Karen was testing my patience. So, I slapped her. I didn't feel guilty for doing it. Karen screamed. She grabbed her coat and walked to the door. There was a beep outside._

_"My rides here. So don't expect me to come home later." Karen spat._

_And with that said, she left. I ran a hand through my hair. I looked at the mess she made. It would take a few hours to clean up the broken glass. I sighed. I looked at my children. They weren't crying anymore. I walked over to them and pulled them into a hug. They wrapped their arms around me._

_"You guys alright?" I asked._

_"No." Lucas answered._

_I pulled away and looked at them. "What's wrong?"_

"_Mommy hurt us." Hailey cried._

_I saw cuts and bruises on their arms and legs. I started getting angry. Why would Karen do this to them? To her own children? Stupid drunk ass bitch. I wish she was here so I could punch the shit out of her._

"_Has she done this before?'' _

_"Yes."_

"_How long?"_

"_Three months."_

"_Why did you tell me?" I asked angrily._

"_She said she would kill us if we said anything to you." Lucas started crying._

_"Daddy, we wanted to tell you but we were afraid. We're sorry." Hailey also cried. _

_I pulled them back into a hug. I cried with them. None of this would've happened if I married Karen. But if I never married her, I wouldn't have Hailey and Lucas. I know that if Bella was their mother, they would have a better life. I stopped crying and looked at them. I wiped their tears away. _

_"Kids, everything will be fine. I'm going to have a talk with her."_

_Hailey and Lucas nodded. I kissed their foreheads. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Flashback ends ~<strong>_

When Karen came back, I yelled at her. She just said that the kids deserved it. I called her a bitch and went to get the kids. We stayed with Carlisle and Esme. Three weeks later, Karen came over and said that she completely changed for us. I wasn't fooled. Two days before Hailey's 7th birthday, Karen went back to her old ways. And even today she's still the same.

I wish I could change the past and be with Bella again. Then everything would be alright. I would've been happily married to her. Have children. A nice house. I would be able to hug and kiss her when I came home from work. Wake up to seeing her in my arms. Making love to her when we got the chance. But I know that was never going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the first Twilight story I have ever written. I will be re-writing my other stories too.<strong>

**^.^**

**Please review.**

**I'll update soon.**


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Ok! Here's the second chapter. I really hope your enjoying the rewrite. And if you have any questions, please do not be afraid to ask. But I will not stand for nasty or bitchy comments. Because I will curse you out. I did it once. And I'll do it again. LMAO. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Work. Sweet work. It was the only time I didn't have to deal with Karen and her bitchy attitude. I'm glad that I'm a surgeon. My hours prevented me from going home early. At least, my kids were always hanging out with my family. So, they practically arrived at the same time I come home.

I was about to start the paperwork that I had to do when a certain little pixie and her husband barged in. I sighed. Why me? Why did my parents give birth to Alice? Couldn't they be happy with just Emmett and I? Alice slammed her hands on my desk. I took off my glasses and looked at her.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked in a tired tone.

Alice was a 26 year old shopaholic with short black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was 4'11. Very short for her age. She was a fashion designer. Alice's clothes were the most popular at the moment. I would always see a lot of people wearing her clothes. She was married to Jasper. He was 27 year old history teacher with blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Jasper was taller than Alice. He was 6'0. They were complete opposites. Alice was very hyper and Jasper was very calm.

"How come I never see you anymore?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm a 27 year old man. I work 16 hours every week. I have a 9 and 4 year old who hate their mother. And please don't get me started on that bitch. She starts a fight every time I come home. I can barely spend time with my children. I can't just drop everything and hang out. You don't know how I wish I could but I just can't. And I'm very sorry about that."

"Its alright, Edward. But I went to your boss."

I groaned. "What did you do?"

Alice slapped my arm. "Nothing! I just asked dad if he could give you the month off."

"A MONTH?"

"Calm down! You need a month off."

"No, I don't."

I got out of my chair and went to put some files away. Alice was very quiet. And it freaked me out. I turned to look at her. She was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better be listening to me!"

"Oh! Where you saying something?"

Jasper laughed. "Edward, Alice is right. You do need a month off. I mean, when was your last vacation?"

I stopped what I was doing. Jasper had a point. Its been months since my last vacation. Maybe even years. I don't really remember the last time I had fun. But there was something stopping me. Hailey and Lucas. I couldn't leave them with Karen. Who knows what she would do to them?

"I…..can't. I have no place to go. And I can't leave the kids with Karen."

"Edward, why don't you let us take care of Hailey and Lucas?"

"Ok. So, let's say I do let them go with you. What am I going to do with my free time?"

Alice decided to speak. "You could go out with Emmett and Rosalie."

"Emmett and Rosalie? Are you guys' nuts? Last time we went out, my car was on fire."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that."

Emmett was a 28 year old lawyer with short brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was a very big muscled person. His 6'5 height made it worse. Emmett might seem like a angry person but he was a teddy bear. He was also the jokester of the family. He was married to Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie. She was a 27 year old CEO with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was 5'9 and had a model's body. She wasn't your typical dumb blonde. She and my brother were also complete opposites. He was immature and she was mature. But they were the perfect couple.

"That wasn't funny, Alice. I had to drive all the way to Seattle just to get the same car."

"Aw, come one, Eddie. You know it was funny." Emmett said as he came in the room with Rosalie.

"It wasn't. And I refuse to hang out with you guys."

"Edward, I promise to keep Emmett away from your car." Rosalie said.

"I don't know."

"Is this about Karen? Because she can kiss my as-OW!"

Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head. We all laughed. It was funny. She was always hitting him. I'm surprised he doesn't have any brain damage. Emmett rubbed the back off his head and pouted. I chuckled.

"Come on, Edward. You need to loosen up. Have fun once in awhile."

I sighed. I hated when they were always right. I nodded. Alice squealed. She started jumping around with Emmett. Jasper, Rosalie, and I laughed at their childish behavior. I finished putting the files away. I went back to my desk and sat down. I noticed I still had paperwork to do.

"You guys! I love you and all. But I have to get back to work."

"Oh. Ok. We'll see you when you get off of work." Alice said.

"Bye, Edward." Jasper said.

"See you guys later."

Alice hugged me. Then she grabbed Jasper's hand and left. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. They were just looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are we going tonight?" Emmett asked.

"We can go to BlackHole."

"The club?"

"No. The chocolate factory. Yes! The club! You moron." Rosalie said.

I chuckled. "Eight o'clock?"

"Sure. We'll meet you there."

"Alright. Now, get out."

Rosalie slapped my arm. What is with women and slapping? Rosalie and Emmett said goodbye then left. I took in a deep breath. Time to work on the paperwork. Before I could start on them, the door opened. I groaned.

"What now?" I asked.

"Is that how you treat your own children?" Lucas asked.

"Funny, Luke. What are you two doing here?"

"Are we staying with Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazz?" Hailey asked.

The only good thing that came out of my marriage to Karen where my kids. Hailey was 4 years old. She had shoulder length bronze hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Lucas was 9 years old. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. The weird thing about them was their brown hair and eyes.

I had bronze hair and green eyes. Karen had blue eyes and blonde hair. I thought that Lucas got my mother's hair color but it grew darker. No one in my family ever had brown eyes. Neither did Karen's family. So, no one knew where Hailey got her brown eyes. Everyone, including me, thought that Hailey wasn't mine but then her hair color proved it.

"Well, after talking to your aunts and uncles, I've decided that you can stay with them."

Hailey and Lucas high fived. I chuckled. They ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged them back. I loved my children. They were the best kids anyone could have ever asked for. If they weren't born, I would've left Karen ages ago. Well, I could leave her now. But then she would go to court. Not for the kids. But for the money.

"Dad, when do we leave?" Lucas asked.

"Since I can't get any work done, looks like we're leaving now. Wait! How did you two get here?"

"Uncle Emmett." They said.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Daddy, is Karen home?" Hailey asked.

Hailey and Lucas never called her mom. They hate her. After all she did, I would hate her too. Thank god, I have the best mother in the world. I shrugged my shoulders. I grabbed my glasses, cell phone, keys, and jacket. The kids and I walked to my car. We were heading home.

"Did you guys eat yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Lucas muttered.

"Playing your video game?"

"Yup"

"Want McDonalds?"

"Oh! Oh! Daddy! I want a happy meal." Hailey squealed.

"Shut up, Hailey."

"You shut up."

"Make me."

They started fighting. The joys of being a parent. I drove into McDonalds. I ordered our food. Hailey squealed again when I gave her the happy meal. Which started another fight. We ate our food as I drove us home. I thought back to Hailey's question. I didn't know if Karen was home. She would always disappear for a few days. Not that we minded. It was quiet when she was gone.

Yesterday, Karen left. She said something about her mother being sick. But I know better. Karen and her family don't even talk. They were all pissed when she didn't invite them to the wedding. I don't think they even know about Hailey or Lucas.

We finally arrived home. I saw Karen's car parked outside. Behind her car was a pink mustang. Who the hell was here? We all got out the car. Before I opened the door, I turned to my kids.

"I want you to go upstairs and start packing. I'll call you down when everything is fine." I said.

"What's going on, Daddy? Who's here?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know. But I'll soon find out. Lucas, protect you sister incase Karen comes up stairs."

"I always do." Lucas responded.

"Alright. Get inside."

They ran inside and up to their rooms. I closed the door. I stopped short when I saw who it was. This is not possible. She wasn't here. I know she's not here. I'm just imagining this. Or I'm having a bad dream. But the look on Karen's face told me that I wasn't dreaming or imagining anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is?<strong>

**Tanya?**

**Jessica?**

**Lauren? **

**Bella?**

**And what will happen when Edward goes out with Emmett and Rosalie?**

**Will his car catch on fire again?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon**


	3. Old Girlfriend And Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, 2PM, Brown Eyed Girls, and 4Minute...**

**Gomen ne! I forgot to update. Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh! I will be changing some songs. Some will be Korean songs. I'm obssessed with Korean music now. The lyrics will be translated to english. So...**

**ON WITH DIVORCE OR AFFAIR!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Tanya Denali. One of my ex-girlfriends. What was she doing here? I looked at the living room. There was broken glass everywhere. I noticed that Tanya and Karen had some cuts on them. I still couldn't believe Tanya was here.

She was one of the girls who didn't like Bella when I started dating her. Tanya had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'6, and pale skin. She was a famous model. Her husband was a famous music producer.

I cleared my throat. Tanya and Karen looked at me. Karen just sighed and crossed her arms. Tanya was glaring at me. Whoa! Why is she glaring at me?

"Looks like the rumors were true. You did marry this cow." Tanya spat.

"Excuse me! A cow?" Karen screeched.

"That's what you are."

I walked over to them. I stood between them. "You two are done fighting. Karen, I want you to go to the kitchen and start drinking."

"Fine by me." Karen said then left to the kitchen.

"Now, what are you doing here?"

"Your slut ass wife called me to come over. I don't even know why she did. Anyway, she wanted to ask me if Bella was my cousin. I said yes. She got pissed and started yelling at me. Then I started saying she was whore and that she slept with a lot of peoples. She slapped me. I punched her. We started fighting."

"Bella's your cousin?"

"Yup. Shocking, right?"

"Yeah.

"Well, since I don't have to fight her anymore, I will be leaving. Oh! Tell your bitch that she should get a better disguise." Tanya said.

"Disguise?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that she does drugs?"

"No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I have to go. I have to meet Bella in a few minutes."

"Bella's back in Forks?"

"Yeah. She just got back. Do you want to see her again?"

I started thinking. Did I want to see Bella again? Yes, I did. But what if Bella still held a grudge? What if she didn't want to see me? I shook my head. I had an opportunity to see Bella again. I couldn't give that up. I looked at Tanya.

"I want to see her." I said.

"Great! Bella will be at BlackHole tonight at 8. I will also be there. Don't be late!" Tanya said.

With that said, she left. Karen came back into the living room. She had a bottle of vodka in her hand. I shook my head. Karen will never change. I sighed. How is she the mother of my children? They don't even act like her! I went upstairs. I had some paper work to do. I mentally laughed at myself. Even if I'm at home, I still have some work to do.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:45 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I yawned. Being a surgeon sucks sometimes. I looked at the time. Holy shit! How could I lose track of time? I put the papers back into the folder. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. Fuck! The kids haven't packed yet. I went into Lucas and Hailey's room. They shared a room together since Hailey had trouble sleeping by herself.

"Hey kids."

"Hi, Daddy." Hailey said.

"Hey, Dad." Lucas said.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're playing Marco Polo. Hailey is really good at this."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh! Oh! Daddy, when are we going to Auntie Alice's house?" Hailey said.

"Well, if you two start packing now, you guys can be there in a few minutes. So, start packing!"

Lucas and Hailey ran into their closets. Their room was big. It had two closets and a bathroom. The room was decorated in two colors. Green and baby blue. Alice wanted to decorate it in pink and blue. But Lucas hated blue and Hailey hated pink. The whole family laughed when the kids argued with Alice about the room colors.

Lucas popped his head out of his closet. "Dad, can I take my IPod touch?"

"As long as you don't destroy it." I said.

"I won't."

"Alright then. Oh! Hailey?"

Hailey popped her head out of her closet and looked at me. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Please take appropriate clothing."

"Hehe. Ok."

I walked out of their room and downstairs. I needed to tell Karen that the kids and I will be gone for a month. Won't that be a fun conversation? I chuckled to myself. When I reached the living room, I saw Karen watching TV. Jeez! She's the laziest woman I have ever known. I walked over to her. She looked up at me.

"What?"

"The kids and I will be gone for a month. You have the whole house to yourself." I said.

Karen looked back at the TV. "Fine."

"Fine? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Don't go?"

"You are unbelievable."

"Whatever. Just go away. See you in a month."

I shook my head. Why did I marry this woman? The kids came back downstairs. I grabbed their bags. We headed to the car. I put the bags in the trunk. I got in the car and drove to Alice and Jasper's house. The kids were singing along to the radio. I laughed.

"Nice singing." I joked.

"Like your any better." Lucas fired back.

"Touché."

We were continued listening to the radio. There were some good songs. Others were just plain horrible. Suddenly, Hailey's favorite song came on. Lucas and I groaned. It wasn't an English song. It was a Korean song. **(At the moment, I'm in love with Korean music. It's really good.) **

The only thing Alice and Hailey had in common is their love for Isabella. They both owned all her cds. Isabella had black hair, brown eyes, 5'4, and a nice body. She was 27 years old and very successful. She was about 17 when she released her first song. Her songs became popular when they came out. Their still popular.

Isabella has a mixture of music. She has Rock, Country, R&B, Techno, Dance, and other types of music. She was the first women to ever succeed in making good songs in every genre known to man.

The song that Hailey loved was called "Again and Again". This was one of the three songs Hailey loves. I noticed that the song was in English. Strange. Its normally in Korean or Japanese. The song was about a girl that keeps going back to her cheating boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>(I changed the lyrics a bit. It's actually about a boy going back to his cheating girlfriend. The song is sung by an all boy group called 2PM. I LOVE THIS SONG!)<strong>

_Again and again and again and again  
>Again and again and again and again<em>

_Why am I standing like this in front of your house again?  
>Am I a fool?<br>Getting tricked again and again  
>And suffering again and again<br>But why am I at this place again?_

_I think I've gone crazy  
>Have I no pride?<br>I come back to you  
>Like going around and around in a circle<br>Saying 'I can't be like this  
>(like this, like this)'<br>I'm being like this again today,  
>No<em>

_Again and again and again and again  
>I keep going back to you.<br>I don't know why.  
>I don't know why.<br>Again and again and again and again  
>I fall for your words again.<br>I don't know why.  
>I don't know why.<em>

_Why do I seem like such a fool?  
>Why did I become like this?<br>I made a firm decision.  
>Again and again.<br>Why do I keep coming back to you?_

_I think I've gone crazy  
>Have I no pride?<br>I come back to you  
>Like going around and around in a circle<br>Saying 'I won't ever see you again  
>(see you, see you)'<br>I'm being like this again_

_Again and again and again and again  
>I keep going back to you.<br>I don't know why.  
>I don't know why.<br>Again and again and again and again  
>I fall for your words again.<br>I don't know why.  
>I don't know why.<em>

**(Raps) **_What kind of medicine are you?  
>That I can't give it up.<br>Even without me knowing,_  
><em>I keep yearning for you,<br>And eventually look for you again  
>Though I know you're a bad boy,<br>I embrace you and love you again  
>Undoubtedly,<br>Clearly,  
>I want to come towards you<br>Knowing all the pains of tomorrow,  
>I can't turn around,<br>I can't decide._

**(Raps) **_Darn it!  
>Why am I like this?<br>Why am I lying next to this boy?  
>How many more times do I have to do this for me to come to my senses?<br>Someone, tie me down somewhere,  
>Quickly,<br>Please!  
>He's a bad boy,<br>I know  
>(I know),<br>But here I go again.  
>Oh no!<em>

_Again and again and again and again  
>I keep going back to you.<br>(I'm going back to you)  
>I don't know why.<br>I don't know why.  
>Again and again and again and again<br>(I keep coming back)  
>I fall for your words again.<br>(Even I)  
>I don't know why.<br>I don't know why  
>Oh,<br>Oh,  
>Yeah<em>

* * *

><p>Wow. This song was good. I can see why Hailey and Alice love Isabella. She has a good voice. I've only heard her song "Abracadabra". The music video was very sexy. <strong>(Abracadabra is another Korean song. But this one is sung by an all girl group called Brown Eyed Girls.) <strong>But I would never admit to anyone that I find Isabella attractive.

We finally arrived at Alice and Jasper's house. Alice and Jasper were already outside. I heard Alice singing to something. I chuckled. Alice must've been listening to "Again and Again". I parked my car in the driveway. Hailey, Lucas, and I got out the car. Hailey ran over to Alice. Lucas helped me get their bags. We walked up to Jasper.

"Hey, Edward. Hey, kiddo." Jasper greeted.

"Aunt Alice singing to Isabella?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"On our way here, the radio was playing Isabella. Hailey started singing too." I said.

"Was it 'Again and Again'?"

"Yup."

Jasper, Lucas, and I watched Alice and Hailey dance to "Muzik". **(Muzik is another Korean song. No, I didn't spell it wrong. It's by an all girl group called 4Minute.) **I smiled. Times like this, I wish I had Bella with me. She would've been dancing with Hailey. The thought made me frown. Why am I such an idiot? I sighed. Jasper looked at me. I shook my head.

"Lucas, I got the new Call Of Duty game. Why don't you go inside and play it?" Jasper said.

Lucas grabbed his and Hailey's bag and ran inside. Jasper and I laughed. Lucas was addicted. To video games. Jasper and I sat down on the porch. Alice and Hailey were still dancing to Isabella's music.

"Thinking about Bella again?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "I just can't get her out of my mind."

"That's because she was your soul mate." Alice came up to us and said.

Hailey looked at me. "Daddy, what's soul mate?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Why don't you go inside and kill Barbie?" I said.

"Kay!"

Hailey skipped inside. Alice sat next to me. I out my head in my hands. "I miss her."

"Of course you do. She's your soul mate." Alice said.

"Enough with the soul mate crap! I don't believe in that."

"Don't get all grumpy. It is your fault. If you didn't go to that party, you and Bella would be married right now. She would've been Hailey and Lucas' mother. But you did go to that party. You almost had sex with Karen and someone took pictures that Bella saw. And she-"

Jasper put his hand over her mouth. "Edward knows what happened. And I think we should let him leave. It's almost eight."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

I took out my Iphone. I saw that I had twenty minutes to get to the club. I ran inside the house. I pulled Hailey into a hug. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled Lucas into a hug. He started complaining. I laughed and stood up. I went back outside. I said a quick bye to Alice and Jasper. Then I ran to my car. I got in and drove to the club. I called Emmett.

"What's up?"

"Hey Emmett."

"Hey Eddie."

"You never change."

"And I never plan to."

"Are you at the club yet?"

"Yup. Where are you?"

"I just dropped the kids off at Alice's. I'll be at the club in a few minutes."

"Better get here fast, bro. There's a huge line outside."

I hung up. Looks like Rosalie, Emmett, and I will be waiting outside for a while. I kept thinking back to Bella. I wonder how she looks like now. Back in high school, Bella was a bit busty. The other girls in school had small breasts. Including Rosalie until she got implants. Anyway, Bella was the only girl was a B cup bra. It made her self-conscious. Wait, why am I thinking about her breasts?

I arrived at club named BlackHole. Emmett wasn't kidding. There was a huge line outside. I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing near their car. I parked next to them and got out of my car. Emmett and Rosalie came over to me.

"Eddie! You finally arrived." Emmett shouted.

"Why don't you shout a bit louder? Cause I don't think they heard in Germany!" I yelled at him.

"Well! Someone is a bit grumpy today."

Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. Emmett rubbed the back of his head. He muttered under his breath.

I chuckled. "Never gets old."

"Nope. Now, let's go inside." Rosalie said.

"How?"

"Have you seen me?"

I shook my head. We walked to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at us. Rosalie ran her hand up and down the bouncer's arm. He let us in. We heard the people, who were on line, groan. When we entered the club, we saw that it was very crowded. I wonder why there were a lot of people here.

Some people were dancing to Low by Flo Rider. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. I sighed. I'm always the third wheel. I walked over to the bar. I needed a drink.

"Can I get you something?" The blonde bartender said seductively.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Vodka with soda and lime."

"Sure thing." She winked at me then left.

I mentally gagged. Disgusting fake blonde bartender with too much make up. I could mistake her for a fucking clown. She came back with my drink. She winked at me again. I sighed. I noticed a small piece of paper under my drink. I decided to not to drink the Vodka. Who knows what this clown put in it. I walked away from the bar.

I noticed that everyone was sitting down. I was able to see Emmett. I walked over to him and sat down. He slapped my back.

"Where were you, Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"At the bar. Where's Rosalie?" I said.

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

"So, I heard that Tanya got into a fight with Karen."

"Who told you?"

"Alice. She's friends with Tanya on Facebook. And Tanya posted about what happened between her and Karen. Man! Who knew that Bella and Tanya were related?" Emmett said.

"Yeah. Who knew?" I muttered.

We heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned to the stage. The DJ was holding a microphone in his hands. He smiled at everyone.

"Alright. As you know, a famous singer is going to perform here. But no one knows who it is. Let's just say, you all are very lucky to be here tonight. Now I want you all to give it up for- .''

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think?<strong>

**I made Edward forget about meeting Bella and Tanya at the club. So he doesn't know that she's there.**

**Will Bella be upset to see Edward again?**

**Is Bella the famous singer Isabella?**

**Who will see Bella first?**

**Will you review?**

**I changed the questions!**

**Hehe ^.^**

**I'll update soon.**


	4. She's Famous?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, Wonder Girls, or 2PM...**

**Are you enjoying Divorce or Affair: Revised? Is it better than the old one?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright. As you know, a famous singer is going to perform here. But no one knows who it is. Let's just say, you all are very lucky to be here tonight. Now I want you all to give it up for Isabella!."<p>

My jaw dropped. Isabella was here? I looked at Emmett. He was as shocked as I was. We heard people chanting her name. She hasn't gotten on stage yet.

"Oh man! Alice will be pissed when she hears that we got to see Isabella live! Oh! I'm gonna record it then post it on Facebook." Emmett said.

"Yup. Alice will definately want to kill us after this." I said.

"Hey guys." Rosalie said as she came back.

"Rosie! Guess who's performing here?" Emmett said.

"Who?"

"Isabella!"

"_The _Isabella? The same Isabella that Hailey and Alice are gaga over?"

"Yup."

"Alice will kill us when she finds out."

We nodded. Screams filled the room. We looked at the stage. Isabella came out and stood by the mic. She smiled at everyone. Why does she look familiar? Its like I've seen her before.

"Alright. Quiet down. As you know, I came here to help save my brother-in-law's bar. You know him as the manager. Please welcome Jacob Black!" Isabella said.

Jacob Black came out and stood next to her. Wait, did she just say brother-in-law? I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. They were thinking who Jacob was married to. We all know that he married someone from his reservation. My eyes widened.

"Jacob is married to Leah Clearwater." I said.

"That's right! And Leah is the stepdaughter of Chief Swan." Rosalie said.

"Which means that Isabella is-" Emmett was cut off.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I recognize some of you. So, if you haven't noticed yet, this girl standing right next to me is Bella Swan. Better known as Isabella."

Oh. My. God. Am I dreaming? This can't be real. None if this is real.

"Enough of all this talking. Let's get on with the show!" Bella shouted.

Music started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nobody by Wonder Girls. Its a Korean song and the most awesome song EVER!)<strong>

**(Speaks) **_You Know I still Love You Baby.  
>And it will never change.<br>(Saranghae)_

**(Sings) **_I want nobody  
>Nobody<br>But you!  
>I want nobody<br>Nobody  
>But you!<br>How can I be with another?  
>I don't want any other<br>I want nobody  
>Nobody<br>Nobody  
>Nobody<em>

_Why are you trying to,_  
><em>To make me leave ya?<em>  
><em>I know what you're thinking<em>  
><em>Baby, why aren't you listening?<em>  
><em>How can I just<em>  
><em>Just love someone else and<em>  
><em>Forget you completely?<em>  
><em>When I know you still love me<em>

_Telling me you're not good enough_  
><em>My life with you is just too tough<em>  
><em>You know it's not right so<em>  
><em>Just stop and come back boy<em>  
><em>How can this be?<em>  
><em>When we were meant to be<em>

**(Repeated twice)**_  
>I want nobody<br>Nobody  
>But you!<br>I want nobody  
>Nobody<br>But you!  
>How can I be with another?<br>I don't want any other  
>I want nobody<br>Nobody  
>Nobody<br>Nobody_

_Why can't we just,_  
><em>Just be like this?<em>  
><em>Cause it's you that I need<em>  
><em>And nothing else<em>  
><em>Until the end<em>  
><em>Who else can ever make me feel the way?<em>  
><em>I feel when I'm with you<em>  
><em>No one will ever do<em>

_Telling me you're not good enough_  
><em>My life with you is just too tough<em>  
><em>You know me enough so<em>  
><em>You know what I need boy<em>  
><em>Right next to you is where I need to be.<em>

**(Repeated twice)**_  
>I want nobody<br>Nobody  
>But you!<br>I want nobody  
>Nobody<br>But you!  
>How can I be with another?<br>I don't want any other  
>I want nobody<br>Nobody  
>Nobody<br>Nobody_

_I_  
><em>Don't<em>  
><em>Want<em>  
><em>No<em>  
><em>Body<em>  
><em>Body<em>  
><em>I<em>  
><em>Don't<em>  
><em>Want<em>  
><em>No<em>  
><em>Body<em>  
><em>Body<em>

_Honey, you know!_  
><em>It's you that I want<em>  
><em>It's you that I need<em>  
><em>Why can't you see~<em>

**(Repeated twice)  
><strong>_I want nobody  
>Nobody<br>But you!  
>I want nobody<br>Nobody  
>But you!<br>How can I be with another?  
>I don't want any other<br>I want nobody  
>Nobody<br>Nobody  
>Nobody<em>

**(Raps)**_Back to the days  
>When we were so young and wild and free<br>Nothing else matters  
>Other than you and me<br>So tell me why can't it be?  
>Please let me live my life<br>My way  
>Why do you push me away?<br>I don't want nobody  
>Nobody<br>Nobody  
>Nobody<br>But you._

* * *

><p>Bella finishes the song by pointing to the crowd. Everyone goes wild. I realize that the songs are about break ups and sometimes are very depressing. And her inspiration came from our break up. I sighed. I don't think she'll forgive me.<p>

"Everyone loved it?" Bella asked.

The crowd screamed "YES!"

"Well, if you ever got your heartbroken and decide to move on, this is the perfect song for you."

Oh god! This will be so painful. I looked at Emmett. He gave me a sad smile. I shook my head. This night isn't getting any better. The music started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Without U by 2PM. Perfect song to the perfect mood. Changed the lyrics at bit)<strong>

**(Speaks) **_I'm gonna be strong_

**(Raps) **_Fine!  
>Breaking up is better<br>This was going to happen between us anyway  
>You were going to do this anyway<br>This is better!  
>Better than falling deeper in love anyway<br>I think of it as fortunate!  
>That's why I'm okay<em>

**(Sings) **_I gave you all  
>My all<br>I believed you  
>So I gave you my all<br>But you threw that away  
>I gave you my everything<br>So, I'm gonna be okay_

_I'm gonna be okay  
>(I'll be okay)<br>Gonna be okay  
>Baby, without you<br>(Without you)  
>Baby, without you<br>(Without you)_

_Without you, I'll get better  
>(Get better)<br>I'm going to stand up  
>(Without you)<br>I'll live on  
>(Without you)<em>

**(Raps) **_Listen!  
>Everything happens for a reason<br>Everything happens for a reason  
>This is the last time you'll meet another woman<br>Your words don't even make sense  
>Just turn around<br>It hurts me too much  
>I don't want to see you anymore<em>

**(Sings) **_I was being fooled all this time  
>I didn't even know who you were<br>But I know now  
>You don't know how to love<br>So that's why I'm gonna be okay_

_Gonna be okay  
>(I'll be okay)<br>Gonna be okay  
>Baby, without you<br>(Without you)  
>Baby, without you<br>(Without you)_

_Without you, I'll get better  
>(Get better)<br>I'm going to stand up  
>(Without you)<br>I'll live on  
>(Without you)<em>

_Why are you doing this to me?  
>Why?<br>Why do you have to do this to me?  
>Why do you make me cry?<br>Wasn't it enough to throw everything we had?  
>All of the times we were together<br>And the times we can never be together again  
>Are they wasteful to you?<br>Does it not matter to you?  
>Even now, are you okay without me?<em>

_I'm gonna be okay  
>(Gonna be okay)<br>I'll be okay  
>(Gonna be okay)<br>Baby, without you  
>(Without you)<br>Baby, without you  
>(Without you)<em>

_Without you, I'll get better  
>(Get better)<br>I'm going to stand up  
>(Without you)<br>I'll live on  
>(Without you)<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered and screamed. Yup. I knew this night would get worse. I sighed. I wonder how many songs she's gonna sing. I know I won't enjoy any of them.<p>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shows Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Thank you so very much! Please donate to save the club. Oh! Before you leave, you all will be getting a gift bag with my cds, a t-shirt, and a poster with my autograph on it. Now, go back to dancing." Bella said.

Bella blew a kiss to the crowd then left the stage. Single Ladies by Beyonce came on. Everyone got out of their seats and started dancing. Wow. Do people always listen to famous people? I looked at Emmett.

"Did Rosalie go to bathroom again?" I asked.

"No. She went to the bar this time. She left during the middle of the performance."

"Oh."

"Did you know that Bella could sing?" Emmett asked.

I was about to respond when we heard Rosalie scream. Its strange how we know her scream. We shot out of seats and ran to her. We saw Rosalie hugging...

* * *

><p><strong>WOO GO BELLA!<strong>

**Who is Rosalie hugging?**

**Are Bella and Edward gonna talk?**

**Is Bella dating anyone?**

**Well, find out in the next chapter.**

**I'll update soon.**


	5. See You Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Alright! I've been neglecting my stories. And I'm soooooo sorry. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

Rosalie was hugging Tanya. Well, it looked like she was squeezing her to death. Tanya looked very umcomfortable. She just patted Rosalie's back, awkwardly. Rosalie pulled away from Tanya and smiled. Tanya gave her a fake smile. I wonder why. Tanya and Rosalie used to be good friends in high school.

"Oh my god. You look hot!" Rosalie said.

"Uh…...thanks. I guess." Tanya said.

"I mean it! Anyway, how come you never answered any of my calls? You just ignored me after graduation."

"Because I had a good reason too."

"What was the reason?"

"Tanya!" I heard her yell.

We all turned to see Bella. She was standing with Jacob and Leah. She looked pissed. Tanya moved away from Rosalie. Oh, this is not good. I looked at Emmett. He knew that there was going to be a huge fight. Bella came over to us. She finally noticed I was here.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked.

I noticed that her hair was back to its normal color. Strange. I thought her hair was black. Maybe she wore a wig.

"Rosalie saw me and hugged me. I swear nothing happened." Tanya said.

"What are you doing here, Hale?"

"I was here hanging out with Emmett and Edward." Rosalie said, scared of Bella's reaction.

"Hmm. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you after you close the club tonight, Jacob."

Jacob nodded and hugged her. "Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"No promises." Bella joked.

Leah laughed. "You will never change."

"Nope. And I never will."

Leah and Jacob shook their heads. They hugged her and Tanya before leaving to the dance floor. Tanya tapped Bella on her shoulder. They started talking about something. The music was so loud that we couldn't hear what they were saying.

That's when I remembered something Tanya had told me today. Wow. I'm slow. But what she forgot to mention was that Bella was Isabella. Bella was way out of my league now. I sighed. I don't have a chance with her at all. Bella will never be mine again. Tanya and Bella were about to leave when Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm.

Bella turned to look at her. "What?"

"I have to say something. To both of you." Rosalie said as she looked at me and Bella.

"Let's go to the VIP room. We'll have more privacy there."

Rosalie nodded and took her hand off Bella's arm. Tanya led us to the VIP room. And it was huge! We all sat down. Since there was only five chairs, we all had to sit next to someone. Rosalie sat next to Emmett. He sat next to Tanya. She sat next to Bella. She sat next to me. There was a very uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said.

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

"About what I did back in high school."

"I'm confused. What did you do?" Bella asked.

"I...Well, you know that I was jealous of you back in high school because you had bigger breasts. Anyway, I thought Edward was better off with Karen. Only because he never gave her chance. So, Karen and I made a plan. We just needed a perfect time to start the plan."

"The party." Bella and I whispered.

Rosalie nodded. "The party. Karen and I slipped some alchol into your drink. When we knew that you were drunk in enough, we took you to a bedroom. Karen pretended to be Bella. You two started making out and I took pictures. But everything got ruined when Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came in and pulled you away from Karen.

Then, Karen and I went to my house and printed out the pictures. The next day, we took the pictures and put them in Bella's locker. We knew that if she saw them, she would break up with you. When it happened, Karen and I knew that our plan worked. Over the years, I saw how miserable you were with Karen. And I knew that one day that I will finally tell you."

Bella and I stayed quiet. I was pissed. Rosalie was the reason why I've been miserable all these years. Fucking bitch. She will never change. I heard a slap. I looked up. Tanya had slapped Rosalie across the face. Bella stood up. She grabbed Tanya's hand and headed for the door.

Before she could open it, Rosalie asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Is she fucking serious? I would expect that from Emmett. Bella turned around. She looked at Rosalie for a minute.

"Go to hell." Bella said then left.

Rosalie started crying. I rolled my eyes. No one is going to fall for that crap. I know that she's faking it. I sighed. I needed to talk to Bella. We had to talk about a few things. I stood up and left the room.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

I walked back in and said. "What?"

"Where you going?"

"Bar."

"Hold up. I'm coming with you."

Emmett stood up and came over to me. Rosalie started sobbing. We left her alone. We couldn't be near her at the moment. She ruined my relationship with Bella. Fucking bitch. She has to ruin everything for me. Emmett and I reached the bar. We ordered some shots and sat down. We thanked the bartender and started drinking.

"You ok, man?" Emmett asked.

"I guess." I muttered.

"Don't worry. Maybe Bella will want to talk to you about this."

"Who knows?"

"Cullen!" I heard Jacob yell.

I groaned and turned around. "What do you want, Black?"

"What did you do to Bella?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because she's crying and destroying her dressing room. Now, what did you do to her?"

"I did NOTHING! Rosalie confessed that she was the reason why Bella and I broke up."

"That fucking bitch! How could she do that to my sister?" Leah spat as she came over to us.

Bella and Tanya were right behind her. I looked to see how Bella was. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were red. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her that everything is ok. But I know that she'd push me away and have he family members kick my ass.

"Jacob, Leah, Tanya can you guys leave me and Edward alone for a few minutes?" Bella asked.

They looked at her and asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll either look for you or call you if I plan on going home after this."

They nodded. They all gave her a hug. Leah and Tanya left without saying goodbye to us. Jacob glared at me before leaving. Emmett took the hint and left. Bella and I stared at each other. We didn't know who was going to start first.

"So! You're the famous Isabella." I said.

Wow. I'm stupid.

Bella started laughing. "Yes I am."

"Sorry. I just...didn't know how to start the conversation."

"Its fine."

"So, when did this whole Isabella thing happen?"

Bella coughed and looked away. "After our break up."

I nodded. "Makes sense. Though, I never noticed that your songs were about break ups until I heard Again & Again."

"Well, I did start singing in Korean first."

"True."

"I remember when I was doing a concert in Paris. I was excited because a lot of people were waiting for me. So, when I get on stage, I freeze."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't expect the whole arena to be filled with people. And some people were sitting on the floors too. I was scared. The bad part about it was that the music already started. I couldn't utter one word. Then, I saw a certain pixie."

"Alice was there?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "Yeah. Suprised the hell out of me. When I saw her, she had a big smile on her face and she was shouting my name. I guess, seeing her again gave me strength and made me perform one of my greatest concerts."

"Wow. She must've affected you in a good way."

"Yeah. Even though, I see...I haven't seen her since high school."

"Which is my fault."

"Well, its partly your fault. Rosalie and Karen had a huge part in it too."

"That makes me feel so much better." I sarcastically said.

Bella flipped me off. "Good. Its suppose too."

I laughed. Bella shook her head. We started talking about our lives. I didn't mention that I was married to Karen or that I had kids with her. I didn't want her to know about it. Bella started talking about the guys she dated. Which also included Jacob. But it only lasted a month because it felt awkward between them.

"So, when are you performing again?"

"In 2 years. Maybe more."

"Why?"

"I wanna spend some time with Hannah." She said with a smile.

"Who's Hannah?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. Hannah's my…..

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh cliff hangers.<strong>

**I just love them.**

**Who is Hannah?**

**Is she Bella's daughter?**

**Sister?**

**Cousin?**

**Neice?**

**Will Edward ever tell Bella about Karen and his kids?**

**Will Bella find out?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	6. Apologies To Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Miss A...**

**I've been neglecting this story. I know that many of you love this story. Anyway, in the first chapter I did say that I was REWRITING this story. But people still tell me that someone else had this same exact story. Well, duh! IT IS MY STORY! Anyway, I'm being moody today.**

**Please enjoy this story!**

**()_()  
>(-_-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Divorce or Affair...<strong>

_"So, when are you performing again?"_

_"In 2 years. Maybe more."_

_"Why?"_

_"I wanna spend some time with Hannah." She said with a smile._

_"Who's Hannah?" I asked._

_"Oh sorry. Hannah's my….._

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Oh sorry. Hannah's my baby sister."

WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?

I was about to say something when I realized something. Bella was an only child. She didn't have any siblings. So, who is Hannah really? Is she her daughter? I didn't know what to think.

"Since, when did you have a baby sister?" I asked.

"About five years ago. Renee and Phil came to one of my concerts. They surprised me with her pregnancy. I was happy for them. And glad that I wasn't an only child anymore." Bella explained.

"Does you dad know about the baby?"

"Yeah. He was happy for Renee. Besides, he married Sue Clearwater."

"Seth and Leah's mother?"

"Yup. Their my step siblings."

"Oh. So, does Hannah live with you."

"Yeah."

"Does Renee and Phil live with you too?"

Bella stayed quiet. Did I say something wrong? I noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. My eyes widened. What did I do?

"Bella, I-I-I..." I was cut off.

"R-Renee was traveling with Phil w-w-when a drunk driver killed them. Ph-Phil died on the impact. B-But Renee died of b-b-blood loss." Bella cried.

I pulled her into a hug. I was waiting for her to push me away. But, it didn't come. It surprised me. What Bella did shocked me. She was laid her head on my shoulder and cried into my shirt. I missed holding her in my arms. I held her tighter.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Edward, stop. You didn't know."

"I know but I shouldn't have said anything."

Bella was about to say something when the blonde bartender from before came over to us. I mentally groaned. I really didn't want to deal with her. Not when Bella and I were finally talking after so many years.

"Excuse me? Would you like a drink?" The blonde said seductively.

Great! The bartender is flirting with me. Again! And in front of Bella. I looked at her. She was trying not to laugh but failed. She started laughing. How could she find this funny? When we dated, she put the girls in their places for looking at her man. But, I wasn't her man anymore.

"I'll _(giggle) _have _(giggle) _a _(giggle)_ martini." Bella started laughing.

"I'll have the same as giggle machine here." I pointed at Bella.

The bartender left. Bella was still laughing. I shook my head. I can't believe she found this funny. I pinched her leg. She yelped. She rubbed her leg and glared at me. I chuckled. This was like old times. Suddenly, I was slapped on my back. Bella flinched when she heard how hard it was. I groaned. I glared at Emmett.

"What do you want, Emmett?"

"Are you done talking to Bells?" Emmett asked.

"No. We're still talking. Why?"

"Because I wanted to give her a hug."

Bella awed. We turned to look at her. She opened her arms. Emmett went over to her and gave her his famous bear hug. She giggled. He gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He loosened his grip on his hug.

"I missed you, Belly Button." Emmett said.

"Missed you too, Emmy Bear." Bella said.

"So, how's life?"

"Fine. How's yours?"

"Eh. Same old shit. Married to Rose. Going to work. Pulling pranks."

"Nothing ever changes with you, does it?"

"Nope! Now, I will put you back into your seat."

Emmett came over to me. What was he doing? He dropped Bella on my lap. She almost fell but I grabbed her waist. She started blushing. I cleared my throat. It felt awkward. Bella wiggled on my lap. I tried not to groan. Even after so many years, I still found her extremely attractive.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to drop you on little Eddie." Emmett joked.

Bella started laughing. Emmett just smiled. Before I dated Bella, Emmett thought it would be funny to embarrass me infront of her. But she didn't mind. She thought I was cute when I was embarrassed. Bella looked at me. She saw my pout. And it made her laugh even harder. Emmett and I joined her. She had an contagious laugh.

We were still laughing. Then, we heard someone clear their throat. We quieted down when we saw that it was Rosalie. She had an angry expression on her face. This will not end well.

"We need to talk." Rosalie said.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Edward? Or Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Bella and Edward."

Bella got off my lap and stood up. I followed her action. We looked at Rosalie. She just stared at us. No one said anything. Suddenly, Rosalie did something that shocked us. She got on her knees. We looked at each other. Emmett didn't know what his wife was doing. She looked at Bella and I.

"Bella, Edward can you please, please, PLEASE FORGIVE ME? I mean, I know I don't deserve it. After all the things I did to the both of you. I acted like a bitch and destroyed your relationship. But, now I know that it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it. I'm extremely sorry. And if you give me another chance, I'll prove to you that I'm a different person."

I shared a look with Bella. I saw amusement in her eyes. We both smiled then turned to Rosalie. She had her hands clasped together. That was all it took to make Bella and I burst out laughing. Rosalie and Emmett looked confused. But, they finally realized why we laughed. They joined in.

"I-I-I-I forgive you. Haha. Oh! That just made my day." Bella laughed.

I nodded in response. "I forgive you too. Haha. Never did I think you would do that."

Rosalie squealed. She shot up and pulled us into a hug. We laughed. We looked over at Emmett. He came over to us and joined the hug. I was glad to have everyone being friendly with each other. If only Alice and Jasper were here.

"Uh...excuse me?"

We all looked at the bartender. She seemed startled when we all turned to look at her. She put Bella and I's drink on the table. We just stared at her. She was ruining a happy moment.

She blushed "Y-Y-Your m-m-martinis."

"Thank you." I said.

She nodded. But she didn't leave.

"Bye!" Bella and Rosalie said annoyed.

The blonde bartender practically ran away. We all sat down and started to drink. Bella and I shared a martini because Emmett wanted to see which couple can finish the drink the fastest. Of course, we won. Emmett pouted. We had a couple more drinks and talked about many things.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were having a good time. Then, we noticed the time. It was a little over midnight. It was time to head home. I didn't want to leave. It meant that I wouldn't see Bella again. But she reassured me that she was going to stay in Forks.

"Well, I had a good time tonight. Unfortunately, we have to head home." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. I have to pick up Hannah from the babysitter." Bella said.

"We should do this again." Emmett said.

"We should but I have to spend some time with Hannah."

"And you have a two cases coming up." I pointed out.

"Fuck! I hate being a lawyer sometimes." Emmett cursed.

We all laughed. Everytime Emmett started a new club or job, he would complain about it. Bella stretched. She yawned the said.

"Alright, I have to go find Jacob and Leah. So, I'll see you around."

We all said goodbye. Bella left. I smiled. I'm glad that she was back in my life. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You want to come over to our house for the night?" Rosalie asked.

I hadn't thought about going home. I know that Karen is pissed with me. But, right now I didn't care.

"Yeah. Can I sleep over?" I said.

"Sure you can." Emmt said.

We all stood up and headed out. Then, I remembered that I didn't get Bella's number. I mentally cursed. I stopped walking. I was about to turn around when Emmett decided to make a comment.

"Gonna kiss your ex goodbye?" Emmett asked.

Emmett started laughing. Rosalie shook her head. I've always wondered why she chose Emmett. He was like a man child. But they were perfect for each other.

"Edward, just go and find her. We'll be waiting outside." Rosalie said.

I nodded. I turned around and went to find Bella. The bad part about it was that there were a lot of people at the club. I saw Bella heading into the back. I pushed through people and ran after her. I knew I was going to get to her.

"Bella!" I shouted.

Bella turned around. She looked at me as I tried to get through. She smiled and came over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to here. I stumbled into her. I found my balance and stood up straight.

"Did you want something, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I do." I said.

"What do want?"

"Can I have your number? So, we can catch up sometime."

"Sure."

We handed each other our cellphones. I chuckled. We both had an IPhone. I punched in my number. Then we handed our phones back to each other. I was about to leave when Bella pulled me next to her.

"Smile!"

Bella held up her phone. We smiled as we took a picture. She turned her phone over and looked at the picture. I chuckled. I pulled her to my chest. She grabbed my phone and held it up. This time, she kissed my cheek as she took the picture. I knew that I had a cheesy grin on my face. I took back my phone and smiled.

"Enjoying the pic?" Bella asked.

"Yup." I said.

"You are so weird."

"I always will be. Well, I should get going."

"Alright. I'll text you later."

I nodded. She pulled me into a hug. I kissed the top of her head. We said goodbye again. Then went our own ways. I jogged to my car. I got in and smiled. Bella and I were friends. It was a start. I looked at my rearview mirror. I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the back.

"AHHHHH! What the hell are you doing in my car?" I asked.

"Our car broke down." Rosalie said.

I sighed and said "Well, I need to get my charger at my house. So, we need to go there."

"Did you get Bella's number? Or a kiss?"

"Yes, I did."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Emmett cheered. But then I told him that Bella kissed my cheek. He was still happy. Rosalie laughed as he danced to Breathe. **(Breathe is a Korean song. Its by an all girl group called Miss A) **It was one of Bella's song. It was creepy that he knew the song and dance. I expected Alice or Hailey to learn it. Not Emmett.

I arrived at my house. I got out the car. I heard two car doors slam. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie. They were right behind me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, we want to come in." Rosalie said.

"Your choice." I said.

They nodded. We walked up the porch. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Is Hannah really Bella's sister?<strong>

**Will Edward tell Bella about Karen and his kids?**

**Will Edward and Bella start an affair?**

**Does Bella still love Edward?**

**What did Edward see when he walked into his house?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**

**No reason to say soon since that's a lie.**


	7. Leaving

**Diclamier:I don't own Twilight...**

**I know! I know! I have neglected my stories. But, that's the problem with writing three stories at the same time. I mean, I have on that's almost done, one that's in the middle, and one that's practically just begun. So, its hard. **

**Anyway. Enjoy the show. Story. WHATEVER!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

I arrived at my house. I got out the car. I heard two car doors slam. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie. They were right behind me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, we want to come in." Rosalie said.

"Your choice." I said.

They nodded. We walked up the porch. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My eyes widened. What the hell was going on? Karen was on top of Gabriel Hunter. She was practically naked. What shocked me the most was that he was tied up. I could tell that he wanted to leave.

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him. He pointed over to my piano. My eyes widened. Tanya was tied up to my piano. She had a huge bruise on her face and scratch marks on her arms. Karen seem oblivious to the fact that Emmett, Rosalie, and I were standing here.

"Let him go!" Tanya cried.

Karen turned and glared at her. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Wow, Karen. I didn't think you could get more fucked up than you already are." Rosalie said.

Karen turned to look at us. She looked shocked and scared. She should be. I walked up to her. She stood up and tried to hug me. What the hell? Why would she try to hug me? Stupid bitch.

"Karen, what the hell is this?" I angrily asked.

"E-Edward this doesn't mean anything." She was trying to play innocent. Well it won't work this time.

"How stupid do you think I am, Karen?"

"Um..."

"Emmett, Rosalie go untie Gabriel and Tanya. Then, I want you to take my mustang and drive them home."

Emmett and Rosalie nodded. They went over to Gabriel and Tanya. I stormed upstairs. I went into my bedroom and packed my things. I wasn't going to come home anytime soon. Not with this pyschopath in my home. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and pushed Karen away from me. She stumbled back a few steps.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Baby, please listen to me. I was just playing a fun game. It really meant nothing."

"Karen, you tied Gabriel up and practically fucked him. And what's worse is that you hurt Tanya and also tied her up. I have no clue how that was a fun game to you. But, to me, it was sick and demented."

"But-"

"No! I'm leaving you and I'm taking the kids. Don't expect us to come back anytime soon."

"Edward, please don't leave me. I love you."

"But, I don't love you. I never did."

I grabbed my suitcases and walked downstairs. No one was in the living room. Good. I didn't want anyone to deal with Karen anymore. I walked out to my car. I put my suitcases in the trunk of my Volvo. I went back inside. Karen was walking down the stairs. She had her robe on. I rolled my eyes. I went into my office and grabbed my laptop and books. Thank god that I didn't take them out of the box.

I took my laptop and box and went back out to my car. Karen just watched me the whole time. I closed the trunk and went to get in the car. Karen came running out the house. She stood on the porch. She screamed my name. I sighed. What did she want?

"I'm pregnant!"

I laughed. "You got surgery after Hailey was born. So, its not possible. And another thing, you and I haven't had sex in a long time."

With that said, I got in my car and drove away. I couldn't stay at Emmett and Rosalie's house. Karen would surely look for me there. Alice and Jasper's house wasn't an option either. I couldn't stay with my parents. They weren't even home. I sighed. Who can I stay with. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Edward! Are you alright?" Alice said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How are the kids?"

"Their asleep. Rosalie called and told me about what happened with Karen."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's really mentally ill."

"That she is."

"So, are you coming over?"

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"Karen is going to try to find me. I can't stay with you or Emmett."

"But, you can't stay at a hotel. It'll cost too much!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I smiled. "Actually, I have a place to stay at."

"Who's?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry. I'll call you later."

"But. Edwa-"

I hung up. As much as I wanted to tell Alice, I couldn't. She'll be pissed. I looked for Bella's number. Ha! I found it. I pressed the call button. It started ringing. Bella answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

God! Her voice was so sexy.

"Hey, Bella."

"Oh! Hi, Edward. How are you?" Bella asked.

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Mhmm."

I couldn't ask her. Coward!

"So! Is there a reason for your call?"

That's one of the things that I love about her. She knew if I had something to say.

"Yeah. Um...i-i-is it possible if I can...s-s-s-s-stay with you for awhile?"

Wow. How much of a dork am I?

Bella chuckled. "Never heard you stutter before. But, yeah. You can stay with me."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

"No problem. I live in the Blue Jay Apartments. Room 3210."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few."

"Kay, Bye."

"Bye."

Blue Jay Apartments. Hmm. Why does that sound so familiar? I shook my head. I couldn't believe I'm going to be living with Bella. This must be a dream. Seeing Bella again and now living with her. Yeah. This definately has to be a huge dream.

I finally arrived to Blue Jay Apartments. My jaw dropped. This was the most expensive hotel. This was not normal for Bella. She hated expensive things. A bellhop came outside. He grabbed my suitcases and box. I grabbed my laptop and follwed him inside. I walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The girl looked up and smiled. "How may I help you sir?"

"What floor is 1330 on?"

She frowned. "That's the penthouse suite. Its on the top floor."

"Thank you."

The bellhop and I walked to the elevator. He pressed the Penthouse button. I'm still in shock. Bella always hated getting expensive gifts from me and my family. But she accepted them anyway. She was always sweet and kind to everyone. My thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. The bellhop and I got off the elevator. I noticed that there was only one door. When we reach the door, he knocked twice.

It opened. It revealed Bella. She was wearing sweatpants and a blue t-shirt that made her cleavage look good. The bellhop walked in and dropped my suitcases and box in. Then, he came back out. He turned to Bella.

"Thanks, Kyle. I owe you." Bella said.

Kyle smiled. "Its always a pleasure to be at your service."

"Here you go. A nice tip for you."

"Thank you. Maybe now I can get my wife something nice."

Bella and Kyle laughed. They said goodbye and he left. Strange. Normally, I get jealous whenever a guy talks to Bella. But Kyle was different. He seemed more friendly than other men that talked to Bella.

"Hey, Edward." Bella said cheerfully.

I was still staring at her breasts. Bella must've noticed because she slapped me in the face.

"OWW!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." She giggled.

"That's it! You have given me no choice."

I put her over my shoulder. Bella screamed and started laughing. I closed the door with my foot. I walked into the living room. It wasn't hard to find because it was right next to the hallway we were just in. I dropped Bella on the couch. She was still laughing.

I got on top of her and said "Your gonna pay for what you did."

"Ooh! I'm so scared. Please someone save me!" Bella mocked.

I smirked evily. Bella's eyes widened. I started tickling her. She started laughing. Her face became red.

"Do you want to apologize?"

"N-N-No!"

"Fine."

I continued tickling her. Bella tried to grab my hands but she failed. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I stopped. She always did that when I wouldn't stop tickling her. Bella opened her eyes. It was a bad move. Her eyes always tempted me. We looked into each other's eyes. I started leaning down. She made no movement or sound to stop me. I was about to kiss her lips when the phone rang.

Bella shook her head and got out from under me. "Excuse me."

I nodded. Bella disappeared into the kitchen I started looking around. I heard her talking to someone. I paid attention to the pictures that were in her living room. Bella had a picture of her mom, Renee, and stepfather, Phil. Another picture with her father and stepmother, Charlie and Sue, with Billy Black as well.

Bella looked beautiful as she always did. I continued looking at the pictures. Most of them were friends and family. I stopped when I saw a picture of a little baby girl. She had short brown hair, grey eyes, and a pale skin. I wonder who this is. I was too busy looking at the picture that I didn't notice someone coming into the living room. Someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see…..

* * *

><p><strong>Karen is a dangerous.<strong>

**Bella and Edward are reconnecting.**

**Do you think they'll get back together?**

**Who cleared their throat?**

**Was it Bella?**

**Or someone else?**

**Will Karen find Edward?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**


	8. The Start Of It All

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

**Sorry! I've been so busy with school work. Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Divorce or Affair...<strong>

_Bella looked beautiful as she always did. I continued looking at the pictures. Most of them were friends and family. I stopped when I saw a picture of a little baby girl. She had short brown hair, grey eyes, and a pale skin. I wonder who this is. I was too busy looking at the picture that I didn't notice someone coming into the living room. Someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see….._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The little girl from the picture. But, she was more older. Her eyes looked me over. Ok. That was weird. She crossed her arms and looked at me. Wow. I could see how much she acted and looked like Bella. But, that was impossible. She was Bella's little sister.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She was very forward. I didn't know how to answer. "I-I-I...um..."

"Whatever your intention with her are, it won't work. My opinion always matters to her. If I don't like you, she kick you to the side and move on."

My eyes widened. Definately Renee's daughter. Bella came back in. She stopped short when she saw the little girl. She raised an eyebrow. The little girl pouted.

"I'm gone for a few seconds and your already intimidating him? Jeez! I can never have piece with you, can I?" Bella said.

"Nope! Anyway, who is this?" The little girl asked.

I put my hand out and said. "I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's friend from high school."

"My name is Hannah. I'm Bella's daughter."

"Its nice to meet yo- Bella's daughter?"

Bella said that Hannah was her little sister. She wasn't lying was she? I looked over at Bella. She wasn't looking everywhere except me. Are we really going to start our friendship with lies now?

Bella cleared her throat. "Hannah, Tanya will be here in a few minutes to pick you up for the weekend. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yup! How long am I staying with Tanya?" Hannah asked.

"For the time being. I have some things that I have to take care of. I know that I promised you that we'd hang out but my manager doesn't let me take a break."

"S'okay. We can kill your manager when I get back."

"You are turning into me."

"Of course, I am."

Bella chuckled. Hannah just smiled brightly. I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say at this moment. The doorbell rang. Hannah grabbed her stuff. She ran to Bella's side and grabbed her hand. They both walked to the door. I heard Bella and Tanya talking. I couldn't make out the words. Then, the door shut.

I sat on the arm of the couch. Bella came back in. She had a nervous expression on her face. She looked at me. I know that she could tell that I was angry with her. She walked over to me.

"Edward, I-" I cut her off.

"Lying already? We haven't been friends for long and your already lying to my face." I said angrily.

"Please let me explain." Bella begged.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Let me guess. You slept with some guy in college and got pregnant. You lied to everyone and told them that Hannah is your sister. I'm guessing your mother helped you with the plan too."

"...Forgot it. There's no reasoning with you."

Bella walked away from me. This conversation wasn't over. I stood up and grabbed her arm. She tried to get out of my grip but couldn't. She huffed and pouted. Her face was away from me. I grabbed her chin and turned her to look at me.

"Explain then. Tell me the _real _reason."

"Hannah is my biological sister. After my mom and Phil died, I had taken the responsibility to adopt her and look after her. She's been under my care ever since she was five months old."

I felt like the biggest asshole. I accused Bella of lying when she never did. I was still shocked that Renee and Phil were dead. Bella took my hand off her. She walked into another room. I followed her. She started looking through the cabinets. I didn't know what to do. I was constantly hurting her.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered.

Bella froze. She turned to look at me. "Your always sorry about something. A day never went by when you weren't saying sorry to me."

"Bella, I've made so many mistakes. My biggest mistake was letting you go. You don't know how much it killed me not to have you in my arms. I still love you. Nothing can make me stop."

"Edward." Bella whimpered.

She was in my arms in a second. I crushed her to my chest. We both should've spoken about this. But, we were teenagers. When we broke up with someone, we had to either move on or become depressed. Bella and I chose depression. I looked down at her. She was staring at me.

We both knew that we couldn't fight the attraction. Even after all these years, we were still attracted to each other. I grabbed her chin and crushed my lips to hers. Bella stiffened. My hands went to her waist, rubbing small circles on them to calm her down. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands moved under her shirt.

Bella broke the kiss and pushed me away. "No. This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to my chest. "Bella, there isn't anything wrong about this. We both want this."

"I know but-"

"Shh. Enough speaking. Now, I need help with my big problem."

Bella looked down. She kneeled down. Fuck! Its been so long since I've seen her like this. She looked up at me with a smirk on her pretty little mouth. She rubbed me through my pants. I moaned. Bella unbuckled my pants and pulled them down with my boxers. She moaned at the sight.

"You're still so big." Bella said.

"I'll always be big. But, only for you." I said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Suck my dick."

Bella wrapped her hand around my dick. I yelped. Too long! I moaned. Bella licked the pre-cum off the tip. She started to lick my whole dick with her tongue. So fucking good! I watched as she opened her mouth to take me in. But, she was stopped when the phone rang.

I glared at the phone. Bella sighed. She stood up to answer it but it stopped ringing. Bella and I shared a look. Whoever it was, they didn't want to wait. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Bella. And this is Hannah. We aren't home right now but please leave a message after the song." Bella and Hannah's voice came from the voicemail.

One of Bella's song came onto the voicemail. It was the chorus. After it finished, a very familiar voice came onto the machine. And that voice belonged to Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella. Alice gave me your home number. I tried calling Edward but he didn't answer. I knew that he'd gone to your apartment to stay over. Anyway, I called to say that Edward can't go into work. You wouldn't believe this but Karen somehow burned the hospital down. She's really pissed, Edward. Well, that was all I had to say. Bye!"

The message ended. Fuck! Bella didn't know that I was married to Karen. I looked over at her. She was thinking about something. I needed to think of a lie to tell her. She can't know. It will break her heart. I was going to do that again.

"Are you dating Karen?" Bella asked as she turned to me.

I shook my head. "No. Karen hasn't left me alone since high school. She's very persistant. I guess getting rejected so many times made her go crazy."

"Your not lying, are you?"

"No. Now, let's forget about her and get back to what we were doing before we got interrupted.

Bella chuckled. She got back down on her knees and grabbed my dick. She stroked it once before shoving it in her mouth. My hands went into her hair. I forgot that Bella was the only woman that could take my 9 in. dick into her mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. She had a fucking hot mouth.

"Bella...…that's right. Suck me dry."

Bella moaned. Fuck! That made it much sexier. She increased her speed.

"Fuccckkk...…B-Baby I'm about to…...HOLY SHIT!" I released into her mouth.

She took my dick out of her mouth. She swallowed my cum. Yup. I'm going to hell after this. Bella was such a seductress. And I loved it!

"Mmmm. You still taste good" Bella said seductively.

"Baby….I need your delicious juice. I haven't had it since high school. Which was ten years ago."

Bella looked upset about what I said. Shit! I just made her remember our breakup. Distraction! Distraction!

"Ed-"

I cut her off by attacking her lips.

"Where's _(kiss)_ your _(kiss) bedroom?"_

She wrapped her legs around my waist. "Down _(kiss)_ the _(kiss)_ hall _(kiss)_ first _(kiss)_ door _(kiss)_ on _(kiss)_ the _(kiss)_ right."

I started walking and stepping out of my pants. I took her shirt off.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Breasts are much bigger. My dick was hard again. Bella moaned when I licked her breasts. I kicked the door open. Bella untangled her legs and got down. She took off my shirt and kissed my shoulder. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed. I attacked her lips.

"Edward." Bella moaned.

"Patience, love. I'll get to where you need me more." I said against her lips.

She moaned again. I started kissing down her neck and massaged her breasts. Bella arched her back. She grabbed my hair. I kissed her collarbone then took one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Oh God. Edward!" She shouted.

I started traveling down until I reached her panties. I started to massage her. I moaned. She was still so fucking wet. I moved the panties to the side. Her pussy was glistening. Just how I liked it.

"Bella...…Baby, your so wet. I can't wait to have your pussy."

I took off her panties. I opened her legs. I loved the sight in front of me. I leane down and kissed the inside of her thigh. She whimpered and bucked her hips. I wrapped my arms around her thighs to hold her down.

"Patience."

"Edward."

Then I took her by surprise and licked her clit. Bella screamed. That's my girl. I entered a finger in her.

"Oh god...…mmm...…this feels...…so good."

I entered two more fingers and pumped faster. She was touching her breasts. I smirked. My girl was always touching herself in front of me. I fucking loved it.

"E-Edward…...I'm…...a-about…...to cum." Bella moaned.

"Cum for me love."

I removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue. Bella hands tugged my hair. We both loved it rough. But, tonight was different. Tonight we were making love. We would have time to have as much rough sex she wanted. Just not tonight.

"Ed-AHHHH." Bella cummed in my mouth.

"MMM...…still delicious as I remember."

I got back on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her gently on her lips. They were always so soft and tempting. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You don't know how badly I want you." I whispered.

Bella touched my cheek. "I'm here. You can take me."

We kissed again. I pushed my dick into her pussy. We both moaned. It was better than my dreams. I started moving in and out of it. A tear fell from Bella's eye. Which made my eyes water. A tear fell down my cheek. We both suffered so much. I laid my forehead against hers as I made love to her.

"I…..missed…you…...Bella." I whispered.

Bella choked back a sob "I….m-missed….you..uh…too."

"I...love...you."

"I...love...you...too. Ah! Faster, Edward."

I nodded. Anything for my princess. I wrapped her legs around my waist and moved faster. She cried out in pleasure. I watched her the whole time. I'm not going to mess up this time. Bella didn't deserve to get her heart broken during high school. I should've fought for her. But, this time, I wasn't going to back down. Bella was mine and she will always be mine.

"I'm a-a-about to….FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK."

"HOLY SHIT."

I spilled my cum into her. I didn't know if Bella was on birth control. But, it didn't matter. If she got pregnant, I would be overjoyed. I slid off out of her. We sighed. I laid down next to her. Bella grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around us. She snuggled into my arms. I kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing." I said to her while looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled and kissed my lips.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Alright. But, we have to talk in the morning."

"We will. Goodnight, love." I whispered.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella whispered back.

She yawned and closed her eyes. I smiled. Bella was always falling asleep after having sex with me. I yawned. I had to get some sleep. The sooner I slept, the sooner I got to see Bella. Not a minute later, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. Bella and Edward have started the affair. Only, Bella doesn't know that Edward's married...yet.<strong>

**Will Edward tell Bella about Karen?**

**Will Karen find out about Bella?**

**Are Bella and Edward getting together?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**


	9. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

**I was able to write another chapter. I know. For once, I actually update early. It shocked me too. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I don't know if your bored of this story but I'm not. So... DEAL WITH IT!**

**^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

This was how life was suppose to be. Making love to Bella and waking up with her in my arms. I smiled in my sleep. I brought Bella's closer to me but I felt nothing. My hand searched the whole bed. There was no one here.

I opened my eyes. The covers were over my lower half. I pulled it off. I was wearing my boxers. Fuck! That dream seemed do real to me. My mind was playing cruel tricks on me. I hated it. I rubbed my eyes. Time to go have breakfast at Alice's house. Wait. What time was it? I looked at my watch. It was eight in the morning.

Alice was already awake. She's either listening to Bella's songs or making breakfast. I sighed. I got out of bed. I heard a song playing. What in the hell? Was someone in my hotel room? I found my pants and put them on. I slowly walked out the bedroom. My back was against the wall.

I heard pans being banged. Someone was definately in my hotel room. I peeked into the kitchen. My eyes widened. A beauitful brunette was cooking in the kitchen. I smiled. It wasn't a dream. Bella and I did sleep together. I watched her move flawlessly in the kitchen. Preparing breakfast for us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Breathe by Miss A. Love this song. Its Korean.)<strong>

_Because of you my heart drops  
>Because of you my body wants ya<br>Every time I catch your eye  
>Every time you snatch my mind<br>Because of you my heart drops  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh oh oh<em>

_Boy you look so fine  
>You're just so damn fly<br>I try to be a little sly  
>But caught me looking every time<br>I'm not this type of girl  
>But boy you make a girl go wild<br>Your style just blows my mind_

_So come and save me now  
>(Don't wanna be the one with a crush)<br>Should I flirt around?  
>(Have a feeling you want me as much)<br>See how things turns out?  
>Should I make a move?<br>(Yeah)  
>If I just only knew<br>(Yeah)  
>This everlasting game is driving me insane<em>

_Because of you my heart drops  
>Because of you my body wants ya<br>Every time I catch your eye  
>Every time you snatch my mind<br>Because of you my heart drops_

_Today I'll lay it out  
>It's about time for you to find out<br>I'm gonna let you know, baby  
>I will let you know<br>When you appear in sight my body's paralyzed  
>And my mind's all white<br>Yeah I forget what's on my mind oh_

_So come and save me now  
>(Don't wanna be the one with a crush)<br>Should I flirt around?  
>(Have a feeling you want me as much)<br>See how things turns out?  
>Should I make a move?<br>(Yeah)  
>If I just only knew<br>(Yeah)  
>This everlasting game is driving me insane<em>

_Because of you my heart drops  
>Because of you my body wants ya<br>Every time I catch your eye  
>Every time you snatch my mind<br>Because of you my heart drops  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh oh oh<em>

_Boy, When you watch me,  
>My heart skips a heartbeat<br>When you leave me,  
>Pain just comes up against me<br>Free my love chained up here can't you see?  
>(I mean)<br>Catcher  
>Here's my love baby boy<br>I just can't breathe_

_Because of you my heart drops  
>Because of you my body wants ya<br>Every time I catch your eye  
>Every time you snatch my mind<br>Because of you my heart drops  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh<br>I can't breathe  
>No oh no oh no oh oh oh oh<em>

* * *

><p>I just stood there. Bella looked sexy dancing around in her boy shorts and t-shirt. She turned off the stove and put the breakfast on two plates. I walked over to her. She was so busy that she didn't see me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I gently laid butterfly kisses on her neck.<p>

Bella sighed happily. "Good morning."

I took my head out of her neck and kissed her lips. "It is a very good morning, indeed."

"Edward." Bella turned in my arms. "Last night...it was amazing. Its been so long since we've been together."

"It has been. But, I'm the one to blame."

"Oh, Edward. Please don't blame yourself. It was a stupid drunken mistake. I should've listened to you instead of assuming things. I ruined our relationship."

"Baby, this is not your fault. I should've stayed home with you. But, I was a teenager. Parties were more important to me back then. I was so stupid!"

"Let's just say that it's both our faults, okay?"

I nodded. Bella smiled. She told me to sit down at the counter. I turned around and my jaw dropped. This place was like a house. I sat down. Wow. These seats are so comfortable. Bella came over to me and put our plates on the counter. She was about to sit next to me when I pulled her onto my lap.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Bella squealed.

I chuckled. "I wanted my beautiful girl to be as close to me as I wanted."

"Always the gentleman and sweet talker."

"You've always loved it."

"I still do."

"I've missed you."

I mentally cursed. Bella slid off my lap and sat down next to me. Tears were falling down her face. What have I done? Was I cursed to give Bella pain? I wiped away her tears. She smiled sadly but it seemed to much for her. She started sobbing.

"Bella, I-I-I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Edward. Its just...I've missed you too. I couldn't handle the pain of losing everyone. After I lost you, I was a mess. I refused to go out and relax. I stayed in my apartment all the time. When Charlie died, my depression grew worse.

I was afraid of losing more people. Everyone assured me that everything would be fine. Sue, Charlie's wife, was there for me during his death. She told me that Charlie would want me to move on. So, I did. Everything was fine until Renee and Phil died. That's when my depression took over me.

I refused to have contact with anyone. I already lost four people. Renee, Phil, Charlie, and you. But, thinking of you made it worse. I took up cutting and drinking. Everyone was looking for me but I was hidden well. It wasn't until-"

"The memory of me made you take up cutting and drinking?"

"No. I hadn't thought of you after high school. But, I was looking through some pictures and came upon our pictures. That's when everything came crashing down. I couldn't handle it."

I sighed in relief. "Thank god. I would kill myself if that was the case. Anyway, continue with your story."

"A few months after the death of Renee and Phil, I started planning out my suicide. I just couldn't live anymore. I was about to slash my wrists when I was stopped by a familiar pixie and cowboy."

"Alice and Jasper? You still had contact with them?"

"Yes. They somehow found me. Jasper stopped me from killing myself. They took me to Carlisle. He prescribed anti-depressants. I was glad that Jasper and Alice found me. I wouldn't be here right now."

"How long did you keep in contact with them?"

"Please don't get mad at me or at them. But, I've been talking to Alice and Jasper for nine years."

My eyes widened. "Nine years? HOW COULD THEY KEEP THIS FROM ME?"

I glared at the floor. Bella got off her chair and stood in front of me. She grabbed my chin. I looked into her eyes. How could my sister and best friend keep this from me? Didn't they think about telling me? They knew how I felt about Bella. I'm gonna murder them when I go over to their house.

Bella rubbed my cheek. "Please don't get mad at them. They never meant to keep it a secret."

"Then, why didn't they tell me? Why did they keep it from me?"

"I told Alice and Jasper to tell you. They wanted to but you were always angry. Alice was scared about your reaction. Jasper was afraid to get into a fight with you. So, they never told you."

"...I knew that they were trying to tell me something but I was so busy with work. God! I should've listened to them. But, I blew them off."

"Don't stress about this. Besides, what we did last night was magical. I don't think I would change anything about it."

I smirked. "Really?"

Bella straddled my waist. "Yes."

I growled. Bella loves it when I do that. She crashed her lips to mine. I moaned. This has turned into a full blown make out session. I didn't mind. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. I stood up from my chair. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist. I was going to fuck her on the couch. We were going to be naked all day.

This was one of our fanasties. Fucking on the couch in different positions. Bella giggled as she saw where I was bringing her. I dropped her on the couch then got on top of her. Our lips attached to each other. Our tongues fought against each other.

"Fuck! Are we finally gonna do our fanasty?" Bella asked seductively.

I kissed her neck. "We are going to do this as many times as we want."

"We better. You owe me this."

"I owe the _both _of us."

"That you do."

I chuckled. My hands went under her shirt. She squealed. I was about to take off her shirt when the door opened. Bella and I broke apart. She didn't know who it was. I stood up. Whoever the fuck just came in was about to get their ass kicked.

The person came into the living room. He stopped short when he saw me. His eyes went to Bella, who was standing next to me. Why does he look so familiar? An angry expression came into his face.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE, CULLEN?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger!<strong>

**You just gotta love them.**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Can't be Jacob because Edward had recognized him in the club that Bella performed at. I don't think I have any other character in this story yet. Wow. I'm a horrible. Lmao.**

**Will Bella find out about Karen, Hailey, and Lucas?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	10. The Truth Is Revealed

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

**Alright! This is a special gift to you guys. It is a holiday. I always do this for my fans. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. This chapter is very dramatic. The way I used to have it before wasn't as dramatic as this one. **

**I've changed the story a lot. When I first wrote it, I had just started writing. So, it was a bit sloppy and made no sense. But, people still loved the story and gave me many reviews. Just like right now. I didn't expect for the story to get many reviews before I had chapter 2 up.**

**So, I'm glad that you guys still love this story. And if you've read the old version of it, I'm wondering if this is better or did you like the old one?**

**Anyway! Please enjoy Chapter 10 of Divorce and Affair.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE, CULLEN?"

"Newton, its nice to see you again." I calmly said.

Mike glared at me then turned his attention to Bella. "Are you crazy? How can you let him be near you? After all he did."

"Mike, please. I haven't seen Edward is so long. You know that I still have feelings for him."

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt again. You knew how you were after he cheated on you with Karen."

"Please don't bring that up."

"I'm sorry. I know it upsets you but its reality. Do you know how worried you make Jessica and I? We fear that one day you will finally succeed in taking your life. We know that music has been a big success in making you feel happy. But, quitting for two years will torture. And what's worse is that Edward is back in your life."

Bella stayed quiet. I really hated Mike right now. He's filling her mind with unwanted memories. I knew that I messed up with her but she forgave me for it. The pain and betrayal were in the past. Bella and I were moving on. Why can't Mike understand that?

"How about I promise to visit you and Jessica once a week? I can talk to you guys about anything that's bothering me or any news I have. Is that alright?" Bella suggested.

Mike smiled softly. "Jessica would like that. She misses you."

"I miss her too. But, I will make some time to visit her. Jessica is one of my best friends/sister. I'm not going to abondon her. Not after all she, Alice, Angela, and Leah have done for me."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now...are you screwing Cullen?"

"Way to be subtle, Newton." I muttered.

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen. You have no right to speak."

"And why is that?"

"You hurt Bella and a lot of people hate you. I could make a huge list. You'd be shocked about the people on that list."

I clenched my fists. Bella put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. She gave me a soft smile. I calmed down. I smiled back at her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mike making gagging sounds. He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Bella...how much do you know about Edward?" Mike asked.

What the hell did he mean by that?

Bella turned to him. "What do you mean, Mike?"

"Has Edward been honest with you?"

"Honest? About what?"

"Karen."

No. That wasn't possible. He couldn't know that I was married to Karen and had kids with her. Barely anyone knew. God! Bella would kill me when she found out. I needed to stop Mike from saying anything.

Before I could speak, Bella said. "Yeah. Edward told me about Karen."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "And your ok with that?"

"Ok. I'm confused. Are we talking about the same thing?"

"I...think so. What did Edward tell you about Karen?"

"Uh...Bella, we need to talk privately. Its important." I said in a rush.

"The talk is going to wait. Actually, is it about Karen?" Bella said.

Mike chuckled humorlessly. "Of course. Typical. He didn't tell you."

Bella turned to him. "Tell me what!"

"Edward's married to Karen."

Bella wipped her head in my direction. She had a look of disbelief on her face. I couldn't say anything. I looked away from her. Bella whimpered. I heard Mike make his way over to her. He whispered calming words to her. She stayed quiet. Shit! This is not how I wanted her to find out.

"Mike...how do you know that he's married to her?" Bella asked quietly.

"There was an article in the newspaper about his marriage to her. But, there's also something else." Mike said quietly.

"I don't think I can bare it."

"You need to know."

"Please don't."

"They have two kids."

I heard a thump. I looked at them. Bella was on her knees. She was hunched over and holding her stomach. Mike was by her side, glaring at me. I didn't know what she was doing. But, she's done that before back in high school. This day was taking a turn to the worse. And I was the one to blame.

Bella muttered something to Mike. He muttered something back to hear. It was too low for me to hear. Mike hugged her then stood up. He glared at me. It was expected. He walked out the apartment. Leaving Bella and I alone. She was still on the ground. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

I took a step closer to her. "Bella?"

She didn't reply. I took another step closer to her. Bella noticed because she slammed herself against the wall. I knew that she's continue running away from me if I came closer. I stayed where I was. Bella lifted her head and looked at me. An angry expression on her face.

"Why did you tell me?" Bella asked angrily.

"I-I-I wanted to but..." I didn't know what to say.

"What? Didn't want me to find out that I was just a hook up?"

"Bella, you aren't a hook up to me."

I accidently took a step closer to her. Bella glared at me.

"Don't come near me!"

"I'm sorry. I know that I should've told you. But, I-"

"ALL YOU EVER SAY IS FUCKING SORRY! DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD'VE BEEN OK WITH THIS? YOU ARE FUCKING MARRIED TO HER. AFTER ALL SHE DID TO ME, YOU STILL MARRIED THAT BITCH! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU HAVE HER FUCKING CHILDREN!"

This was getting out of hand. I had to calm her down. "You don't understand, Bella."

"Oh! I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you." Bella said sarcastically.

"Will you please calm down?"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I FUCKING HATE YOU! ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU CHANGED! YOU ARE STILL THE SAME FUCKING BASTARD I KNEW IN HIGH SCHOOL!"

"I KNOW THAT I'M MAKING SO MANY FUCKING MISTAKES. YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT THEM OUT TO ME!"

"YOU NEVER LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES! SOMEONE HAS TO REMIND YOU OF HOW FUCKING STUPID YOU ARE."

"I'M SORRY! OK? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? DO YOU WANT ME TO DISAPPEAR? I WILL! YOU WANT ME TO STOP TALKING TO YOU? I WILL! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF? THEN I WILL! WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO, I'LL FUCKING DO IT!"

My anger was getting the best of me. I knew it wasn't fair to Bella. She didn't deserve any of this. But, I made myself a grave when I lied to her. This was my punishment. Bella and I were a mess. Our faces were both red from all the yelling we were doing.

"You want to know what I want?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. I do."

Bella looked at the ground. A tear fell down her cheek. "I want you to love me."

I stared at Bella. She didn't meet me gaze. After all I've done to her, Bella still wanted me to love her. Her feelings never vanished. Neither did mine. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I hadn't expected her to say that. I expected her to tell me to leave or to never talk to her.

Bella didn't make any movement. I kneeled in front of her. More tears fell down her cheeks. I wiped them away. Bella seemed startled by the action. She looked at me. I knew what she expected. She thought that I was going to leave. But, I wasn't going to. I do love, Bella. But, with everything that's happened, she doesn't believe that my love for her is real.

"Baby, I will always love you. I will never stop. Even if the day comes when you stop loving me." I whispered.

"Edward." Bella whispered.

We just stared at each other. We made no movement. I knew that this conversation wasn't over. But, I needed to reassure Bella about my love for her. She knew that I love her. She just couldn't believe it. After all these years, I could still read her like an open book. Hopefully, we could get through this. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Will Bella forgive Edward this time?**

**Is there realtionship going to end before it even started?**

**Will Bella be understanding?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. A Discussion With Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I don't remember the last time I updated. But, that really doesn't matter. All you guys care is that you read the next chapter for Divorce or Affair. So, HERE IT IS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The sun was hitting my face. Ugh! I hate when that happens. I rubbed my face. When did I fall asleep? I looked next to me. Bella was fast asleep. She had tear stains on her cheeks. I sighed. Yesterday was such a horrible day. It wasn't something that I want to bring up. Neither did Bella.

I kissed her cheek gently. She stirred but went back to sleep. I got out of bed quietly and went to the kitchen. I was going to make her breakfast. Bella had to know how much I love her. This was my first step. I still haven't decided what to do next. Now, where is the pancake mix?

I finally found everything I needed and started making breakfast. An idea came into mind. Bella had been in a video with a band. The song was called "I'm Your Man". She had stared in it because she was the perfect girl for the video. I smiled. Its been awhile since I sung. I just had to find a perfect place and time to perform. I'll have to ask Alice.

After I finished breakfast, I brought it to the bedroom. I set it down on the dresser. Bella was still asleep. I crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. She groaned. Her eyes opened. She looked at me. I smiled. Bella stretched then wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Good morning." I muttered against her lips.

Bella broke the kiss. "Good morning to you too."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Hold on."

I got off her and walked over to the dresser. I brought the breakfast over to her. Bella smiled. I set it down in front of her. She started eating. I knew I made a lot of food for her. So, I helped her finish it. Though, her food was better than mine.

"Did you go to McDonald's?" Bella asked.

I laughed. "No. This time I actually did make the food."

"Good. Because you were stupid back then."

"I know. I forgot that you ate McDonald's breakfast on the weekends."

"Yeah. Idiot. You really thought that I wouldn't notice the taste."

"Hey! I was a teenager and an idiot."

Bella chuckled. We finished eating breakfast. I grabbed the plates and went back into the kitchen. I put them in the dishwasher. Bella was getting dressed. We were going to Tanya's apartment. She had to talk to her about things. I didn't even know what but oh well.

I went back to the bedroom. Bella was completely naked. I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She squealed. I started kissing her neck. She moaned. I walked us over to the bed. Bella got on her hands and knees. Fuck yes! I took off my boxers. I got behind Bella and roughly entered her.

"FUCK!" We moaned.

I started pounding into her pussy. As much as I wanted to make love to her, we both wanted it rough. I fisted my hand in her hair. Bella moaned. She loves it when I do that. We both were close. When we had rough sex, we couldn't last long. It was impossible for us.

"AH!" Bella shouted.

"SHIT!" I grunted.

I spilled my sperm into her. Bella pulled me out of her and started getting dressed. I did the same thing. We walked out the room and got into the elevator. I kissed her gently on the lips. We haven't really spent that much together but it seemed so natural to us.

"Edward, we aren't done talking about this whole Karen situation." Bella whispered.

I sighed. "I know. I should've told you from the beginning. I'm so sorry, love."

"No more apologizing. Its just me and you now. Kick the whole Karen situation aside until we come back to the apartment."

"Ok. So, why are we going to Tanya's place?"

"She had a feeling that we slept together and wants us to come over."

"She hasn't changed."

"Not one bit. Except that she isn't a whore."

I laughed and agreed. The elevator dinged. Bella and I walked out. The receptionist glared at Bella. She noticed and flipped her off. My girl has changed so much. She's more confident. And I think I like it. We walked into the parking lot. Bella was swinging our arms back and forth. It was cute.

We heard someone clear their throat. We looked in front of us. Tanya and Gabriel were standing next to our car. What were they doing here? I looked at Bella. She was confused as I was. They walked over to us. Tanya had a smirk on her face. That really doesn't surprise me. Gabriel was trying to hide his smirk. Now, that surprises me. He's like a male version of Tanya.

"Well, look who we have here." Tanya said.

Bella blushed. "Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Oh come on! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SHY?"

"SHUT UP, TANYA! WE AREN'T ALWAYS LIKE YOU!"

We all looked at Bella in shock. She was never the type of person to be the center of attention. She was the only one in her family that acted like that. Bella looked at us and blushed. Ah, there she is! My shy little Isabella.

"So...your back together?" Gabriel asked.

Bella and I looked at each other. We haven't really talked about it. After what happened yesterday, we only talked about our pasts. Bella told me about how she dealt with losing everyone and trying to move on with life. I told Bella about how I dated Karen and about my kids. It made our trust grow for each other. I'm glad that we had that talk.

"Edward is only staying with me for a couple of months. There's nothing going on between us." Bella said.

I only nodded. I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in my heart. Is there really nothing going on between us? Looks like Bella and I have something else to talk about. Which could also lead to another fight. I sighed.

Tanya and Gabriel started to laugh. Wait, why were they laughing? I was so confused. I looked at Bella. She was laughing too. What was going on? Did I have something on my face? Was my zipper down? I checked and there was nothing wrong.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I asked.

They continued laughing. Ok. I'm being ignored now. I'm invisible.

Bella pointed at Tanya and Gabriel and with an smug expression on her face "HA! You two owe me 1,000 bucks."

Tanya and Gabriel stopped laughing and frowned. They glared at Bella. She smiled sweetly. They took out their wallets and gave her 1,000 dollars. I was shocked. My shy little Bella was betting now. What has happened to her? How much has she changed?

"Tanya betted that you and Bella would start an affair right after she left. But Bella said that you and her would act like adults maybe fool around once and then that's it. So, Bella won. Tanya included me in the bet and I had to pay." Gabriel explained.

I looked down. I didn't want them to see how hurt I was. How could Bella bet on that? Did I mean so little to her? But, I couldn't blame her. I had hurt her too. So, I guess this was her revenge. Bella lifted my chin. She gave me a pleaded look. This was also going to be mentioned in our conversation.

Tanya's cellphone broke our trance. We turned to look at her. She looked at her phone at gasped. She waved goodbye to us and got into the car next to mine. She started talking to someone. Bella chuckled. Gabriel sighed. She walked over to Tanya's side and opened the door. They started talking to the person on the phone.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I said.

Gabriel came over to me. "I know what's going on between you and Bella. Its so obvious. Tanya doesn't notice because she's clueless sometimes. But, don't be mad at Bella. Tanya had forced her into the bet."

"I'm never angry with Bella. I can't even stay mad at her. I know I screwed up with her in the past. But, I'm going to make this right. I won't lose her again. I know that I don't deserve her. Bella's better off with someone else."

"You do deserve her. Bella is only happy with you. But, I'm begging you not to hurt her. She's just like a little sister I never had. Tanya feels the same way about her. So, just make her happy."

I smiled "I will. I can't bear the thought of losing her for a second time."

Gabriel smiled. "Good. Now, I have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"What are you gonna do about Karen."

I froze. I haven't thought about that. I was so preoccupied about Bella, that I didn't have time to even think about Karen. What was I going to do? Shit! Why does everything have to be complicated?

"I don't know. I'm already having an affair. And if I divorce her, she's gonna ask for a large amount of money. I really have no clue how to handle this."

"Edward, I think you should divorce her first. She won't get suspiscious about you having an affair and you can be together with Bella. But, if you continue the affair, Karen can find out and use it against you in court. It will end badly for the four of you."

"Four?"

"Edward, your kids will find out about Bella somehow. And they may hate her, they may not. But, I'm sure you'd break up with Bella if your kids didn't like her. And if you do that, a lot of people will hurt you. The last person to get hurt will be you. You will suffer if Bella can't handle the baggage you come with.

Look. I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel guilty. I'm just saying that you need to think fast about this. And don't want until the last minute to make your decision. Or there will be hell to pay."

Gabriel was right. I had to divorce Karen soon. If I didn't, I'll be hurting Lucas, Hailey, and especially Bella. And if I hurt her, everyone will kill me. And I wasn't planning on hurting her at all.

"I'll talk with the kids today. Then, I'll talk to Bella about our situation. I'll make my decision after the talk with Bella. Bella will text you about my decision. I have to end this soon. "

"Its good that you have a plan. Make things easier. Now, let's get back to our girls."

I nodded. We walked over to the girls. They were still talking to each other. Yup. We're invisible. Bella noticed me and smiled. I returned the smile.

"Ok, Tanya. It looks like our conversation is over. I'll call you sometime." Bella said.

"Alright. I'll call you when I bring back Hannah." Tanya said.

"Call my cellphone. I'm barely home."

"Sounds good."

They hugged and said goodbye to each other. Tanya came over to me and gave me a hug. Gabriel waved goodbye to us. They got in their car and left. I pulled Bella into my chest. She snuggled into my embrace.

"So had fun talking to Gabriel?"

I chuckled "Yeah. What about your talk with Tanya? I'm sure that was fun."

"To tell you the truth. It actually was. Most of the time our conversations are always about my love life. But I guess I don't have to worry about that now." She smiled at me.

I wrapped her in my arms. "What are we gonna do now?"

Bella gave me a serious look. "You are going to talk to Karen about getting a divorce. I'm not gonna have sex with you or even start a relationship with you until you are single. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. I owe you that much."

"You owe me much more than that. But, we'll start with this. I'm going to hang out with Jacob and Leah. When you're done talking to Karen, come by the club. Ok?"

I nodded. Bella kissed my cheek. Then, she pointed to my car. I laughed. She shook her head and went back to her apartment. I got in my car. I had to save my future. The same future that I always wanted with Bella. Karen had to go. I couldn't deal with her anymore. And I wasn't going to hurt Bella either. This had to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Karen going to be pissed?<strong>

**Will she want the divorce?**

**What will happen between Edward and Karen?**

**Should I have Bella do another performance?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update when I have the time.**


	12. Ending The Marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Miss A, or Kim Kyu Jong...WISH I OWNED KIM KYU JONG! :'(**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Here's the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was back at my house. As the rain fell, I sat in my car. The lights were on and you could easily hear the loud music. Many cars surround the house. Karen was having a party. She has never done that before. Maybe she wanted the kids and I to be gone. I heard someone hurl in the car next to me. I shuddered. That was disgusting.

"WOO! PARTY! YEAH! SEX!" A girl shouted as she ran around the yard naked.

I gagged. She was disgusting. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still a virgin. Oh ew! Who the fuck would have sex with that girl? My car became dark. What the fuck? I screamed. The fucking girl was trying to fuck my car. Ah! I need to get a new car! I set the alarm off. The girl screamed and ran away. Ugh! I am never touching this car ever again.

"What the fuck is wrong with kids these days? Ha! I sound like Carlisle right now." I whispered.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cellphone ringing. Who could be calling me now? I looked at the called ID. Bella. Huh? I didn't think she would call. My eyes widened. What if something happened to her. Shit! I have to answer my phone. I immdiately answered it.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you? DID A GUY ASK YOU OUT?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm not hurt. No one attacked me. And some guys asked me out but I told them that I was taken."

"Taken? Since when?"

"Since we started having sex."

She doesn't know how happy that made me. But, I would tell her some other time. We were taking this slow.

I smiled. "So, I have my girl back?"

"Not yet. But, there's something you should know." Bella said.

She's not pregnant, is she? Dumbass! Bella and I have only been together for a few days. And I knew she was on the pill. So, it was impossible.

"And what is that?"

"Alice brought your kids to the club."

I was going to kill Alice. How could she bring my kids into a club. A CLUB!

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Calm down! The bar isn't open tonight. Everyone is sober. And everyone knows not to drink. There are a lot of little kids here today."

I wanted to slap myself. I am such an idiot. How could I be so stupid to forget? Something that was so important to my kids. They've been talking about this for a long time. I feel like a shitty father right now.

"Oh man! I forgot that my kids wanted to go to Kyle's birthday party. Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to yell."

"S'okay. You didn't mean it. So, did you talk to Karen yet?"

"No. She's having a fucking party."

"Typical. Doesn't surprise me. But, you have to find her now. You have to end it."

I chuckled. "Your making this seem like a movie."

Bella giggled. "Do I really?"

"Yeah. Its like you hired me to kill someone or I have to kill someone to be with you."

"Edward, the day that happens is the day that Emmett says something smart."

I laughed. "Bella, that was the funniest shit I have ever heard!"

"Well, duh! It has to do with Emmett's intelligence. ANYWAY! Get going. I want your cute ass here."

"You think my ass is cute?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Edward, I love you and want to be with you. Until you get a divorce, we won't be doing anything."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I know. I know. I'll do it."

"Good. See you when you get here." Bella softly said.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Now go."

I chuckled. Bella hung up the phone. I put my phone back in my pocket. Its time. I got out of the car and ran up the porch. Good thing that I still have my keys. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. My eyes widened. The house was completely destroyed. All my family photos and things that my father gave me were in pieces. Fucking bitch is dead when I see her.

A familiar squeal filled the air. Karen was grinding against another man. Typical Karen. I walked over to her. When she saw me, her eyes widened. The music stopped. They all knew who I was. I had the ability to destroy their careers. Everyone ran out the house. Karen tried to but I had her arm in a tight grasp. The house was quiet. I pushed Karen onto the couch. She bounced a bit.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to _my house_?" I asked angrily.

Karen rolled her eyes. "You left. Its not your house."

"Its under my name! Nothing in this house except your things belong to you!"

"Ugh! Why are you here? Your suppose to be gone."

"I came back because I thought everything over. And, I decided to end this marriage."

"What do you mean?"

Have I never realized how stupid she was?

"Karen, I want a divorce."

Karen stared at me for a minute. Did she not understand what I just said? I looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot red. Figures. She's high. Why did I even marry her?

Karen stood up and glared at me. "We are NOT getting a divorce!"

It took her five minutes to actually understand what I just said? Karen is really hurting herself like this. But, its not like she even cares. All she cares about is drugs, booze, and sex.

"That's not your decision. I don't want to be married to you anymore. I made a huge mistake when I proposed. I must've been drunk when I did it." I smirked.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Hmm. Seems like Karen is getting sober. Damn! This would've been much easier. I had to wrap this up. I wanted to be with Bella already.

"I just did."

With that said, I turned to leave. But, I was stopped by Karen. Before I could even say anything, her lips were on mine. She tried to unzip my pants. I pushed her away. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Karen looked shocked that I actually refused her. Well, its not the first time. The last time we had sex was when Hailey was conceived. That's it.

Karen started crying. That wasn't going to work. I won't fall for her tricks anymore. "I'll be back with the divorce papers."

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Karen cried.

I glared at her. "What have you done? What _haven't _you done? Karen, your always out getting drunk or high on drugs and having sex with random men. You've abused Lucas and Hailey ever since they were little! So, don't fucking stand here and tell me that you didn't DO ANYTHING!"

"Your taking the kids too?"

"Of course, I am! I would be stupid to leave them with you."

"So, that's it? Your taking the kids and getting a divorce from me? What makes you think that you can get away with this, Cullen?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "You have no one to help you, Karen. You are a disgrace to your family. They disowned you. No one is gonna help you. And anyone who tries to go against me, will have hell to pay."

"Fine! Get the divorce! I don't care! But, I will fight for the money!" Karen shouted angrily.

"You are getting _nothing _from me! Not one single penny!"

"Get the fuck out of my house, you fucking bastard!"

"Its MY house! So, why don't you get the fuck out of my house?"

Karen slapped me across the face. She stomped out the house. I sighed. I called the cleaning company. They were coming in the morning to clean the house. They all knew how Karen was. Next, I called the security/locks company. They were installing a new lock and a security system in my house in the morning. After I was done with the call, I texted Emmett.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>/**Emmett**

_Em, where are you? -E_

**Home. Why? -Em**

_I need a favor. -E_

**Sure. What do you need? -Em**

_Tomorrow, I'm having people over my house to clean the mess and get new locks installed. Also a security system. -E_

**Whoa! I thought you were staying at Bella's? And what mess? -Em**

_I am. I came back home to tell Karen that I'm divorcing her. She had a party and the whole fucking house is a mess. Just please do this for me. -E_

**FINALLY! NO MORE KAREN! ABOUT FUCKING TIME! And yeah, I'll do it. What time should I drop by? -Em**

_Smh. At 9. The cleaning company will be here at 9:30. -E_

**Ok. Rosalie and I will be over there at 9. Anything else? -Em**

_No. That's it. I really appriciate this, Em. -E_

**No, prob. Your my little brother. I'll always be there for you. Gtg. Rose is pissed. Bye! -Em**

* * *

><p>I chuckled. When wasn't Rosalie pissed at Emmett. I shook my head. I looked the house and went back to my car. It was raining harder. I ran to my car. Once I was in, I drove to Jacob's club. My only hope is that I don't crash. The rain was making it hard to see. I almost crashed into a car. Wow. I drive fast. I was already at Jacob's club.<p>

My phone buzzed. Who was it now? I took it out. Emmett sent me a picture message. It better not be another middle finger. I opened it. Yup. It was another middle finger. But, this time it was also Rosalie's middle finger. They were perfect for each other. I got out of the car and ran inside. Loud music was playing. More like Bella's songs were playing loudly.

I saw Alice, Jasper, Hailey, and Lucas. They were all the way in the front. They were sitting next to Kyle, his older sister Kaylee, and his parents. I walked over to them. Hailey saw me and squealed. Everyone at the table turned to look at me. They all smiled. I was their favorite person today. Hailey and Lucas ran into my arms. I kissed their heads and carried them back to the table. They sat back down. I sat in between Alice and Jasper.

"Edward! I didn't think you'd make it." Joey, Kyle's father, said.

I smiled. "Neither did I. But, someone had told me that Alice brought my kids to this club. I had forgotten about the party."

"Well, its good that your here. Now, the fun can start." Liana, Kyle's step-mother, said.

Before I could respond, the lights went out. The kids screamed. They were all scared. The parents tried to calm them down. Suddenly, multi-colors hit the stage. Music started playing. Everyone in the room screamed. People took their spots on the stage. Bella came out on the stage. The screams grew louder. My eyes widened. She looked like a goddess.

Bella was wearing tight black and white skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeved shirt, black sparkled suspenders, black gloves, and black ankle boots. Her hair was straight down. Her bangs covered her forehead. She had black eyeshadow and red lips.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" Bella shouted.

"WE ARE!" Everyone screamed.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES!"

"Well, in that case..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bad Girl Good Girl By Miss A. You already know that I'm obessessed with Korean music)<strong>

_You Don't Know Me  
>You Don't Know Me.<br>You Don't Know Me,  
>You Don't Know Me,<br>So, Shut Up, Boy.  
>So, Shut Up, Boy.<br>So, Shut Up,  
>Shut Up.<em>

_You couldn't say a thing in front of me,  
>But you could talk badly about me behind my back.<br>I'm dumbfounded._

_Hello,  
>Hello,<br>Hello.  
>It seems like the first time,<br>Time,  
>Time you've seen a girl like me.<br>Why do you judge me?  
>Are you afraid of me, perhaps?<em>

_On the outside,  
>I'm a Bad Girl.<br>On the inside,  
>I'm a Good Girl.<br>You don't even know me well,  
>You only look at me from the outside.<br>I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl._

_When I dance,  
>I'm a Bad Girl.<br>When I love,  
>I'm a Good Girl.<br>When you watch me dance,  
>you become mesmerized,<br>but are you done after you watch?  
>I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me.<em>

_These kind of clothes,  
>This kind of hair,<br>a girl who does these kind of dances is obvious.  
>You're even more obvious.<em>

_Hello,  
>Hello,<br>Hello.  
>If you don't have any confidence, go to the back,<br>Back,  
>Back.<br>You just need to step back.  
>Why do you keep making noise?<br>Don't you know that your heart can clearly be seen?_

_On the outside,  
>I'm a Bad Girl.<br>On the inside,  
>I'm a Good Girl.<br>You don't even know me well,  
>You only look at me from the outside.<br>I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl._

_When I dance,  
>I'm a Bad Girl.<br>When I love,  
>I'm a Good Girl.<br>When you watch me dance,  
>you become mesmerized,<br>but are you done after you watch?  
>I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me.<em>

_I'm looking for a man who can handle me.  
>I'm looking for a real man,<br>Not a man who acts like one through words.  
>Isn't there a man who won't make me anxious because he overflows with confidence?<br>So that I can be me,  
>So that I can watch him freely from afar?<em>

_On the outside,  
>I'm a Bad Girl.<br>On the inside,  
>I'm a Good Girl.<br>You don't even know me well,  
>You only look at me from the outside.<br>I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl._

_When I dance,  
>I'm a Bad Girl.<br>When I love,  
>I'm a Good Girl.<br>When you watch me dance,  
>you become mesmerized,<br>but are you done after you watch?  
>I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me.<em>

_You Don't Know Me  
>You Don't Know Me.<br>You Don't Know Me,  
>You Don't Know Me,<br>So, Shut Up, Boy.  
>So, Shut Up, Boy.<br>So, Shut Up,  
>Shut Up.<em>

Everyone was going crazy. They were happy to see Bella in concert. All the girls on the stage left. Only the guys stayed. They surrounded Bella. She stood in the middle. The got in position. The colored lights turned into blue, purple, and green. The music changed to a techno tempo. They all started dancing with the suspenders.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yesterday by Kim Kyu Jong. Omfg! I am in LOVE with this song. I love his voice! But! Its a girl song in this story!)<strong>

_I can't believe it  
>My love<em>

_You cruelly pretend not to see me and turn away_  
><em>Admist the blowing hair,<em>  
><em>My eyes shake in despair<em>  
><em>I try to hide it but it brightly shows like a lie<em>

_I am like this because of you_  
><em>Every day is like hell<em>  
><em>Day by day<em>  
><em>I miss you,<em>  
><em>I miss you so much<em>  
><em>No matter how much I say I don't<em>  
><em>It's not working<em>

_(I can't stand it anymore)_  
><em>Even if my life is ruined<em>

_Today,  
>Which is sadder than yesterday,<br>Inside of me,  
>Your place is empty<br>Tears blankly fall even though I desperately call you  
>I can't see you<br>I don't want to turn away forever_

_Yesterday- nanananana_  
><em>Yesterday- nanananana<em>

_Today,  
>Which is sadder than yesterday,<br>Inside of me,  
>Your place is empty<br>Tears blankly fall even though I desperately call you  
>I can't see you<br>I don't want to turn away forever_

_Please come back  
>But in the end,<br>You don't come back  
>Our love is only until yesterday<br>I don't want to turn away forever  
>Yesterday<br>(Life is go on)_

_I miss you, I miss you so much_  
><em>Even though I try to be strong<em>

_Please come back  
>But in the end,<br>You don't come back  
>Our love is only until yesterday<br>I don't want to turn away forever  
>Yesterday<br>(Life is go on)_

_Today,_  
><em>Which is sadder than yesterday,<em>  
><em>Inside of me,<em>  
><em>Your place is empty<em>  
><em>Tears blankly fall even though I desperately call you<em>  
><em>I can't see you<em>  
><em>I don't want to turn away forever<em>

_Yesterday- nanananana_  
><em>Yesterday- nanananana<em>

* * *

><p>Hailey and Alice were shouting. I laughed. They were overexcited. I met Bella's eyes. She winked at me and continued to sing. Jasper must've noticed because he turned to look at me. I nodded my head over at the bar, which was closed. Jasper and I excused ourselves. We walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools. He had no emotions on his face. I knew that I was in trouble.<p>

"Start talking, Edward. And don't even fucking leave anything out." Jasper said angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**What will happen between Edward and Jasper?**

**Will Karen find out about Bella?**

**Will Hailey and Lucas find out about Bella?**

**What will Alice say?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**


	13. Revealing A Few Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I was suppose to update this on Christmas but I got into a fight with my sister. She had deleted all my files on my laptop. Thank god I had backup. So, I finally finished writing this chapter. Hope you guys aren't upset. Please enjoy the next chapter of Divorce Or Affair.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

Hailey and Alice were shouting. I laughed. They were overexcited. I met Bella's eyes. She winked at me and continued to sing. Jasper must've noticed because he turned to look at me. I nodded my head over at the bar, which was closed. Jasper and I excused ourselves. We walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools. He had no emotions on his face. I knew that I was in trouble.

"Start talking, Edward. And don't even fucking leave anything out." Jasper said angrily.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I started explaining the whole story about how I saw Bella again to the fight we had to the whole divorce thing with Karen. Jasper said nothing while I explained. It scared me. He was one of the many people that resented me for hurting Bella. A lot of people didn't forgive me for what I did.

"And that's the whole story." I said.

"...Edward...I want the both of you to be happy. But...with what you've done to her in the past, I can't trust you with her. I'm sure Bella told you about the almost suicide and how we kept in contact with her for nine years."

"She did. I'm grateful that you saved her when you did."

"You've got to understand that you've caused her a lot of pain. She already lost you once. We all know that she won't be able to handle it for a second time. I'm begging you to please be careful. Take your relationship slow. Don't rush into it. Or there will be a punishment for you this time."

"I understand. But, I won't hurt her. It'll kill me if I do."

"Alright then. Now for my next question. You're finally getting a divorce?"

I chuckled. "Yup. I realized that I had to get rid of Karen."

"You really want Bella back, don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I'd do anything to get back together with her."

Jasper smirked. "So, if she asked you to jump off a very tall building, would you do it?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "How high is the building?"

"Hmm...200 feet."

"...Sure. Why not?"

Jasper bursted out laughing. He couldn't believe I just said that. I chuckled. I'm always answering his stupid questions. Sometimes I wonder if he's biologically related to Emmett. They both act the same at times. We heard the crowd scream louder. We covered our ears. We turned to the stage. Jacob had decided to join the dancing. Wow. Not a scene I wanted to see.

Bella was laughing. Jacob could not dance. It was just embarrassing. Jasper and I walked back to the table. Alice looked at us. She glared at both of us. We just smiled at her. She grabbed us by our ears and walked back to the bar. Ugh! I don't want to have this conversation again. She let go of our ears. Jasper started laughing but was cut off by Alice's glare.

"What were you two talking about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Just discussing a few things." I said.

"Jazzy?"

Jasper looked panicked. But, then he had a huge smile on his face. "Do you wanna know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you really wanna know?"

I chuckled. Alice hated it when someone would do that to her. She found it extremely annoying.

"Yes! I just said that I did."

"Are you-"

"YOU BETTER TELL ME, YOU MONKEY FUCKER!"

I looked around to make sure that no one heard that. Nope. Everyone was still busy watching Bella sing and Jacob dance horribly. I turned back to Alice and Jasper. She was fuming. He was trying not to smile or laugh. I shook my head. My family is very weird.

"Edward is getting a divorce." Jasper sung.

Alice's jaw dropped. She turned to look at me. A look of disbelief on her face. I smiled and nodded. A huge smile spread on her face. She squealed and hugged me. Jasper chuckled. The Cullens were huggers. There wasn't a time where we didn't hug anyone more than once. Its just something that comes to us.

"Oh my god! I can't believe your finally getting rid of that bitch! Oh, Edward. You and Bella are getting another chance. This is so perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Who said that our chance didn't happen much earlier?" I asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Figure it out. And don't ask Jasper. He won't tell you."

Jasper shook his head. "This time, I am not giving in."

Alice pouted. Jasper and I chuckled. We walked back to table. Bella just finished her set. The crowd didn't want her to go. She just smiled and stayed quiet. She waited for everyone to quiet down. When they realized she wanted to talk, they all quieted down.

"Alright. Now, thank you for quieting down. As you all know, we have a birthday boy here. So, Kyle, please come up on the stage." Bella said.

Everyone cheered for Kyle. He blushed. Joey, his father, picked him up and put him on the stage. Bella held out her hand. Kyle shyly took it. She turned him to the crowd. He looked frightened.

"Don't be nervous. Being on the stage won't kill you. Anyway! Before I get off the stage for the night, I want everyone to sing happy birthday to Kyle. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" We all screamed.

"Wow. That was lame. I'm gonna ask again. EVERYONE READY?"

"YEAH!"

"Woo! Now that's what I'm talking about. Ok. One, two, three!"

We all started singing. Kyle hid his face in Bella's stomach. I smiled. That was adorable. I wonder if Bella would accept Hailey and Lucas as her own. She always loved kids. Would she want kids with me? What am I talking about? Bella and I barely just got together and I'm already thinking about kids. How fucking stupid am I?

Everyone started clapping. Oh. We finished singing? I just clapped along. Kyle ran off the stage and back to our table. Everyone chuckled. Bella told everyone that she will be taking pictures and signing autographs towards the end of the party. Everyone were happy that they would meet her later in the night.

Bella came over to our table. Hailey was close to passing out. She was too excited. Alice sat on Jasper's lap and patted the seat that she sat in. Bella sat down next to me. I had to resist kissing her. She looked at me and smiled. Resist! Resist! Jasper chuckled. He knew how hard it was for me to resist Bella. Back in high school, I couldn't. I was always jumping her when I could.

"Hey, Alice. Jazzcat. Edweirdo." Bella joked.

Alice chuckled. "I remember those nicknames. We would always call them that when we were bored."

"Auntie Alice, you were friends with Isabella?" Hailey asked in shock.

"Were? I AM still friends with Isabella. But, we call her Bella. She loves that name better."

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me that you were friends with Isabella?"

I chuckled. "It never came up. And I didn't realize that Isabella was the same Bella that I knew in high school."

Lucas smirked. Oh no. What is he gonna do?

"So, Bella, what was your relationship with my dad?" Lucas asked.

Alice and Jasper coughed. Definately an awkward moment. Joey and his family noticed. Hailey was actually curious. Damn you, Lucas. Why are you following in Emmett's footsteps?

Bella blushed. She looked at me. "Should I tell them?"

I cleared my throat and turned to my kids. "Bella and I...well...we used to date."

Hailey gasped. "You dated _the _Isabella? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Never came up. And I did say that I didn't know that Isabella was the same Bella that I knew in HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Why'd you break up?" Lucas asked.

Bella and I looked away. That was a rough spot for us. We didn't want to be reminded. Lucas and Hailey understood. Alice had showed them so many chick flicks that they understood when a bad breakup had took place between two people. I laced my fingers with Bella's. She smiled softly. I looked to see if anyone saw that. Nope. Only Alice and Jasper. Her eyes widened. She looked between Bella and I.

Alice leaned towards us and whispered. "You guys are already together, aren't you?"

Bella nodded. "Yes but we aren't doing anything until he divorces Karen."

"Which I'm already doing. I'm getting the papers in the morning. I should be divorced by the end of next month. Karen won't want the kids. Just my money but she won't get any. Other than that, there's nothing else." I explained.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys. Your finally gonna get your happily ever after." Alice squealed quietly.

Bella turned to me and smiled. "Yeah. I guess we are."

I smiled. "I'm glad that we are."

"Just remember not to act like a couple until you and Karen aren't together anymore. She can use adultery against you." Jasper said as he leaned towards us.

"I know. I'm not that stupid."

"Better not be. You didn't work for nothing." Alice said.

"Damn right. That bitch isn't getting anything from me. Not my name. Not my kids. Definately not my money."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have decided to skip to the divorce for the next chapter. I don't want to bore you guys with useless nonsense. So, we'll take a look at what will go down in court between Karen and Edward.<strong>

**Will Karen have evidence of Edward's adultery?**

**Will Edward have to give up his kids and money?**

**Who will win custody of the kids?**

**Is Karen going to fight for custody or money?**

**Bella has a secret that she will reveal in the next chapter. But what is it?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	14. The Results Of The Divorce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. School work has taken a toll on me and I haven't been able to write anything new. So, I was able to do it on Wednesday since I stayed home from school. Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

**Though, I think it very crappy and boring. But, that's my opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later...<strong>

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Cullen Vs. Cullen. Divorce, custody, and rights. It says here that Mrs. Cullen hasn't been a faithful wife, she's abused her two children, always out and drinking, doesn't have a job, and is wasting all the money. Is that right Mr. Cullen?" Judge Jefferson said.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Mrs. Cullen, is your husband telling the truth?"

Garrett, my lawyer, stood up. "Now, wait a minute-"

Judge Jefferson glared at him. "I was not asking you, Mr. Anderson. Mrs. Cullen?"

Karen faked sobbed. "No! I have never cheated on my husband. I would never hurt my children. And I do not drink and spend my time at clubs or parties."

"I never said anything about clubs or parties, Mrs. Cullen."

I smirked. Karen was fucking stupid. Judge Jefferson wrote something down. Garrett sat back down. He was smirking as well. I would win this case. Karen would get nothing. The security guard came back in. He handed some papers to Judge Jefferson. I knew what it was. A drug/alcohol test, names of men that Karen fucked, and my kids' medical records. There was no way for her to get out of this.

Judge Jefferson looked at the papers. His eyes widened as he read them. I looked at my family. My parents were happy that I was finally getting a divorce from Karen. They wanted the kids and I to be happy. My siblings were getting ready to celebrate. Once the divorce was final, we were heading to the club. My grandparents were also here. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were Esme's parents. Aro and Sulpicia were Carlisle's parents.

A lot of people were here to finally see the divorce. All my friends, co-workers, and my siblings' in-laws. That's how many people want Karen to be gone from my life. The only person on Karen's side was her sister, Ricki. But, she really didn't want to be here. Ricki and Karen never got along. They always hated each other. Their parents disowned Karen after finding her fucking a guy in their bed while high and drunk.

Ricki has always hated her sister. Karen had done some mean pranks to her back in high school. A few of them had almost killed her. No one knew if Karen was capable of killing someone. But, who knows? Ricki had changed a lot. She lost a lot of weight and now looked like a stick figure. It was really unhealthy. But, it didn't matter to me. She hated me as much as she hated Karen. It was a stupid reason to hate me. I accidently stepped on her pencil. To her, it was bented. To me, it was just a pencil.

"Mrs. Cullen, you...wow...you have no way out of this. All these papers are proof that you've lied in court. I have made my decision. I will approve this divorce. There is no reason for Mrs. Cullen to have any visitation rights or custody of Hailey and Lucas Cullen." Judge Jefferson said.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Like I care. Those kids are fucking assholes. I really don't want them. He can keep those brats for all I care."

"Please refrain from using inappropriate language in this courtroom."

"Fuck you."

"Um...I rather not."

I knew that Emmett would've commented about this. He always loved it when someone got burned. Which was pretty funny. Ha! Karen got turned down. Yup. This is fucking hilarious. I heard people trying not to laugh out loud. Even Ricki was trying not to.

"Now, the money issue. Mr. Cullen, do you and your wife have a joint account?"

"No, sir. I was going to but I kept forgetting." I said.

And it was true. I always said I would do it but I never did. Thank god that I didn't. Or I would be broke right now.

"So, how did she get her hands on your money?"

"Somehow, she found my bank account information and started taking the money. At first, she made me believe that she was using that money for the kids. It wasn't until the kids were old enough when I realized that she was wasting it on booze and drugs."

Judge Jefferson looked at Karen. "You do know that you can go to jail for stealing a person's money."

"Unless its my husband's money." Karen said.

"Not exactly. We have had cases were wives steal their husbands money and try to leave with it. Some of those women are in jail or have community service."

"So?"

"What I am saying, Mrs. Cullen, is that I will not grant you the $75,000 that you have asked for."

Karen stood up angrily. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because you do not deserve to have money from Mr. Cullen. You will only waste it on useless stuff!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU! I DO DESERVE ALL THAT FUCKING MONEY! I MEAN, I'M NOT THE ONE FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!"

I froze. No. No. That wasn't possible. Karen couldn't know about Bella. They haven't seen each other. I always took Bella out to Seattle or La Push. Never Forks or Port Angeles. I wasn't that stupid. So, how did she know that I was with another woman? She better not have an evidence. I could lose this case if she does.

Judge Jefferson looked at Karen suspiciously. "What other woman?"

Karen smirked. "Edward has been screwing around with another woman two years after Hailey was born."

What the fuck? No, I haven't.

"Is that true, Mr. Cullen?"

"No. I have always been faithful to her. I don't know what she's talking about." I said.

"Liar! You've been fucking Alice!" Karen shouted.

"Are you really that stupid, Karen?" Alice asked.

"Excuse me?"

"There's one problem with you accusation. EDWARD IS MY BROTHER!"

"SO, IT MUST'VE BEEN ROSALIE!"

"I see Edward as a brother. That would be disgusting." Rosalie angrily said.

"ESME!"

"I'm his mother!" Esme said.

"UM...RICKI!"

Ricki snorted. "I don't like Edward. He is so not my type. No offense but I just don't find him attractive at all."

I waved her off. "None taken."

Karen glared at Ricki. "YOU COULD HELP ME OUT HERE, YOU KNOW?"

Ricki shook her head and smirked. "Nah! I'm having fun seeing you make a fool out of yourself. Its pretty freaking hilarious."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"ENOUGH! MRS. CULLEN, YOU WILL NOT GET ANY MONEY! I AM SENTENCING YOU TO 10 YEARS IN PRISON FOR STEALING MONEY, BUYING ILLEGAL DRUGS, AND ABUSING UNDERAGE CHILDREN! TAKE HER AWAY!" Judge Jefferson yelled.

Two security guards grabbed Karen. She thrashed against them as they pulled her away. She glared at me. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL COME BACK FOR MY REVENGE! YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME, EDWARD! EVERYTHING!"

Everyone cheered as she left. Ricki just sighed and ran after Karen. Everyone congradulated me and hugged me. They were all happy. We all walked outside. My siblings, friends, and co-workers were taking me to Seattle to celebrate. There was just one person who I needed to come then everything would be perfect. And there she was. Leaning against my car with my kids sitting on the hood.

"Oh my goodness. Is that Bella?" Elizabeth asked.

Esme ran over to Bella. She pulled her into a tight hug. Bella laughed and hugged her back. Carlisle, Edward Sr., Aro, and Sulpicia also went over to her. They all believed that Bella would've been my wife and the mother to my children. It should've been that way. But, I was stupid and naive. Emmett patted my shoulder. He nodded over to Bella. I had to wait. The kids didn't know that Bella and I were together yet.

Hailey and Lucas ran over to me. They were happy that Karen was gone from our lives. When I told them about the divorce, they were more than happy. Hailey and Lucas have gotten along with Bella. She was always over at Alice's house. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were happy to have their best friend back. We all started hanging out every day. We kept Bella a secret from our parents and grandparents.

"Daddy, she's finally gone!" Hailey squealed.

I glared at Alice. "If I have another daughter, she better not squeal like you."

Alice chuckled. "We'll see."

"Edward!" Someone shouted.

I turned to the person. It was Bella. She was smiling at me. I walked over to her. Emmett and Jasper were making kissing noises. Everyone laughed. I pulled Bella into a hug. She laughed. Rosalie and Alice were chanting for me to kiss Bella. We shook our head. That wouldn't happy until later. I was going to properly ask Bella out and make love to her. She deserved so much more. But, I'll start with the date. I hope that I don't mess up. I haven't been on a date for a long time. Holy crap! Now, I'm nervous. Great! What am I going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Again. I'm sorry for the crappy chapter.<strong>

**Now that Karen is gone, will Bella finally accept a relationship with Edward?**

**Will Edward ever tell Hailey and Lucas about Bella?**

**More drama to come.**

**This isn't the last of Karen.**

**Please review.**

**I'll update.**


	15. A Few Things To Reveal and Discuss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I'm gonna cut to the chase. Sorry. Moving on! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting. This chapter sucks.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

Its been a month since the divorce. Karen was no longer my wife. She was now serving time in jail. My family and I couldn't be any happier. Our lives have changed for the better. Bella had started to hang out with everyone again. My parents and grandparents were happy to have her back. They missed her very much. Even though they all forgave me for hurting Bella, I never forgave myself. My dreams keep replaying the day that Bella and I broke up. It was pure agony.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar mouth on my dick. I lifted the covers. Bella looked up and continued to give me a blow job. I moved to sit up against the headboard. I watched my little vixen. She took her mouth off my dick and kissed my lips. I pulled her to my chest.

Bella broke the kiss. "Good morning."

"It sure is." I whispered happily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. All the stress from work was killing me. Thank you for arranging Alice to take care of the kids."

"Well, you needed a break. I didn't want you to get sick."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I pushed Bella onto her back. She kissed my lips as I thrusted into her. Slowly, I made love to her. She moaned quietly. Its been so long since we've had sex. I was busy with work and the kids. Bella was busy with new songs and dance routines. She barely had time to talk to my family. Her manager thought it would be good for her to practice while she was on vacation. He didn't want her to forget the words or dance.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Hours Later~<strong>

"Edward, do you want me to make lunch?" Bella yelled from my kitchen.

"No. I want to take you out." I yelled from my office.

"Alright. I'll go get ready."

"That's fine, love."

I heard Bella run up the stairs. As always, she tripped on the carpet. She muttered something before she went into the bedroom. I chuckled. How she was able to walk perfectly in high heels was a mystery. I finished the paper work. I smiled. Now that I was done, I had time to spend with Bella. I shut my computer off and went to the bedroom.

Bella was trying to zipper up her dress. I stood behind her and helped her. She looked at the mirror and smiled. I smiled back. She turned to face me. Her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing a dark blue midthigh summer dress with black high heels. I pulled her into a kiss. She gladly returned it.

"You look so beautiful." I said.

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me get my purse then we can leave."

I nodded. Bella went into the bathroom. I heard her grab her purse. She came back out. We walked downstairs and out to my car. I opened the door for her. She got in and put her seat belt on. I got in and drove out the driveway. We talked during the drive. We haven't really talked about telling my kids about us. We didn't know how to bring it up. But, I knew it was time that my kids knew.

We arrived at Forks Diner. We walked inside. Bella snorted. I looked at her. She nodded in front of her. I turned to see what it was. Oh god. Lauren Mallory. She was definately going to tell everyone that the Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were back together after nine years. She looked up and gasped. Yup. Let the gossip begin.

"OMG! Edward Cullen and Bella Swan? Together? After nine years?" Lauren squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Can we get a table?"

"Like ok. Like let's go."

Lauren grabbed two menus and motioned us to follow. Her vocabulary hasn't changed. No wonder she works here. We sat down at the table. Lauren practically ran back to her stand. She started texting on her phone. I sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. Our waiter came to the table. Oh dear god. What is this? Forks High School Reunion? Tyler Crowley was eye fucking Bella. I cleared my throat. He jumped and shook his head.

"My name is Tyler. I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Tyler said.

Bella cleared her throat. "I'll have a cherry coke."

"Alright? And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same." I said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

Tyler left our table. But, not without taking one more glance at Bella's breasts. I glared at him. He saw my glare and ran into the kitchen. Asshole. No one looks at my girl's breasts except me. But, I am the only who will be able to see her naked and fuck her sweet little pussy. Mental note. Have sex with Bella in the back of my car again. When I had my old Volvo, I always had sex with Bella in the backseat. After it broke down, I knew that I still wanted a volvo.

"Bella, we need to talk about my kids." I said.

"What about them?" Bella asked.

"I think its time that we told them about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We've been together for a month already. And I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to kiss you and have you over all the time. I hate being away from you."

"Oh, Edward. I fell the same way. But, do you think that they'll be ok with this? What if they don't want us to be together?"

"Bella, they love you already."

"I know but-"

"Everything will be fine. I know it will."

Bella nodded. Tyler came back with our drinks. We ordered our food. Bella was having a double cheeseburger. I was having a steak. We both laughed when I ordered my food. Charlie always ate steaks when he came to the diner with Bella. She still misses her parents. As we ate, we talked more about our relationship. I wanted to take Bella out on a special date. We both needed a night to ourselves. I'll have to talk to Alice about it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Alice and Jasper's House~<strong>

I was parked out of Alice and Jasper's house. Bella had refused to leave the car. She was scared to tell my kids. I kept reassuring her that everything will be alright. But, it didn't calm her nerves.

I turned to Bella. "You have to get out the car sometime."

Bella sighed. "I know. But, I-"

"Everything will go well. Now, will you please get out the car?"

"...fine!"

Bella got out the car. Finally! I followed after her. We walked up the porch. I rung the doorbell. The door was pulled open. Hailey squealed and jumped into my arms. I laughed. Lucas ran into my arms. I missed my kids. I needed to spend more time with them. Alice ushered us in. My kids ran into the living room. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked inside. We went into the living room.

My kids froze when they saw my holding Bella's hand. They didn't show any emotion or say anything. They just stared at our joint hands. Bella tried to let go but I didn't let her. We needed to tell the kids. The time has come. I sat down and pulled Bella next to me. Hailey stared at Bella. Lucas was still staring at our hands. Alice and Jasper came in. They knew that they had to be here.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

I cleared my throat. "Hailey, Lucas...I've been dating Bella...for a month."

"A month? And you didn't tell us?"

"Lucas, you barely knew Bella. I wanted the both of you to get to know her. I never intended to keep it a secret."

"So, is Bella gonna be our new mommy?" Hailey asked.

We all froze. No one was expecting that question. Lucas looked at me. I didn't know what to say. Hailey didn't take the silence in a good way and ran out the room. Alice was going to follow her but I stopped her. I had to talk to my daughter. Hailey was outside. She was on the swing set. I sat in the swing next to her. She was looking at the ground.

"Hailey, why did you ask me if Bella would be your new mommy?" I quietly asked.

"I don't know." Hailey whispered.

"Do you want a new mommy?"

"...yes."

"Sweetheart, its too early for Bella to be your mommy. We've only been together for a month."

"Will you guys ever get married?"

"Maybe. Tell you what. If Bella and I are still together by December, I'll ask her to marry me. How does that sound?"

"Good. Cause' I like Bella. She's pretty like my dolls."

I chuckled. "That she is. But, I will have to talk to her about marriage. I don't know if she will want to marry me."

Hailey smiled. "Don't worry, daddy. Bella will say yes."

"Who do you know?"

"Because its a secret." Bella said.

We both turned to her. Bella and Lucas were standing right there. Oh my god. I wanted to crawl into a hole right now. Hailey ran over to Bella and hugged her. Bella picked her up and kissed her cheek. My daughter giggled. They all look like a family. I picked Lucas up and ran into the house. He struggled to get down. Bella followed after me. Alice and Jasper laughed when they saw us.

"Everything ok?" Alice asked.

Hailey smiled. "Yup."

Jasper chuckled. "Good. Now, who wants some ice cream?"

Hailey and Lucas jumped out of our arms and shouted. "WE DO!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

Alice grabbed Hailey and Lucas' hands. They walked out the house. Jasper nodded at me. I nodded back. He ran after his wife and my kids. Now, it was just Bella and I. There was an awkward silence in the air. I didn't know how much Bella had heard when I was talking to Hailey outside.

"Edward?"

I turned to Bella. "Yes?"

"We need to talk about what you said outside." Bella said.

"How much did you hear?"

"When Hailey said that I was pretty as her dolls."

Oh thank god! Good. She doesn't know that I'm planning on proposing in Decemeber. Bella was still staring at me. I knew that she wanted to talk about what Hailey said. I didn't know how this conversation will end. But, I do hope that Bella understands why Hailey said what she did. I can only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>What will go down?<strong>

**Will Bella want to be Hailey and Lucas' new mommy?**

**Will Bella say yes to Edward?**

**Karen will be coming back soon. Don't you worry.**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**


	16. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Here's the next chapter of Divorce or Affair. I hope you are enjoying the re written version of this. The first time I wrote this, it was completely messy and I left a lot out. But, I added new scenes and more characters. I'm glad to those who have read the original version of this and are loving the new version. I hope this one is much better than the old one.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

I stared at the TV. We were watching some comedy show. Bella and I haven't said anything to each other. We didn't know what to say. So, we settled for watching TV. Bella was at one end of the couch. I was at the other end. Why was it so awkward? We both had more awkward moments in high school. Like the first time we kissed. Everything was perfect until Charlie came home. Our faces were extremely red. Thank god that we heard the door or I would be dead right now.

"So..." We said at the same time.

"You can go first." I said.

Bella shook her head. "You can."

I cleared my throat. I can do this. There's nothing to worry about. "Alright. I have never gave Hailey or Lucas the impression of you becoming there mother. I have no clue where that came from. I apologize for Hailey. She didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I really hope that you aren't mad at me or her."

Bella smiled softly. "I'm not mad, Edward."

"You're not?"

"No. It shocked me that she would ask that."

"Why would it shock you?"

"We just told them that we're dating and they had no problem with it. It was like they expected it to happen. I have a feeling that Alice told them that we were getting together or something. I don't know."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Bella, just tell me one thing. Would you mind if they want you as their mother?"

"I wouldn't mind. I feel like their my own children." Bella said.

"Hailey could be yours. She does have brown eyes."

"Brown eyes? No one in your family has brown eyes. Does Karen or her family have brown eyes?"

"No. That's what surprised me at first. I didn't think she was mine at first because of her brown eyes. It wasn't until Hailey started growing hair, when I realized that she was mine."

"Is she adopted?"

I didn't say anything. Hailey couldn't be adopted. Could she? I wasn't there for Hailey's birth because Karen was in Seattle. I was working at the time and my family were doing their own things. Karen just came home with Hailey. None of us believed that she was mine. But, was it possible that Hailey was adopted? No. It wasn't possible. Hailey is mine. I had Hailey tested to make sure she was mine and she is.

Bella shook my arm. "Edward, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Its just that you got me thinking. But, I'll deal with it later. Why don't we go back to your place and have a little bit of fun?" I said.

Bella nodded. We walked out of Jasper and Alice's house and got in my car. Bella turned on the radio. She groaned. I laughed. Her songs were playing. She switched to another channel. My laugh just got harder. As she went through every station, they were playing her songs. She banged her head on the window. I played the CD that was on. I don't know if Hailey or Lucas were the last ones who played their CD. Bella sighed in relief. It wasn't her music.

"Everybody from the left. Everybody from the right. Every-" Bella shut the CD off.

Never mind. It was Hailey's CD. I tried not to laugh. Bella was pissed off enough. She would kick my ass if I laughed. My woman was hot when she was mad. Makes angry sex so much better and fun. And she knew it too. We arrived at her apartment. We got out the car and walked inside. The receptionist saw us and smiled.

"Ms. Swan! There you are. I've been contacting you all day." The receptionist said.

Bella looked at her cellphone. "No. I don't have any calls. Sorry, Nina."

"Its fine. This stupid phone is so old." Nina said.

"Why don't you ask Sammy to buy a new phone?"

"He is. He just left. Anyway, this package came in for you. I don't know who its from. There's no name except yours on it."

"Thanks, Nina. Any visitors or phone calls?"

Nina looked on her desk. She handed Bella a paper. "A man came in. He said that you had to call him. He said that it was urgent."

Bella nodded. She dialed the number from the piece of paper. She waited for the phone call to go through. Nina and I stayed quiet. Bella groaned. I wonder what it was. Maybe it was her manager. He was always calling her at the wrong times. It pissed me off sometimes. She tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Jacob, that is not an emergency. Tell Leah to check her email. The recipe is on there. Ok? Bye." Bella hung up.

I chuckled. "Food?"

"Yup. Nina, if he comes in again, ask him what he wants first."

Nina nodded. "I will. Have a nice evening."

Bella grabbed the package and walked over to the elevator. I followed after her. We waited for the elevator to come to a stop. Bella looked at the package in her hands. It was really suspicious. Who sends a package with no name or return address? It seems stalkerish. I was brought out of my thoughts by the ding of the elevator. We stepped out and walked to her door. Bella opened it. We walked in. I double locked the door. You can never be too secure.

I walked into the living room. Bella was on her phone. I chuckled. She was always calling someone. There wasn't a day that passed by where Bella didn't call anyone. It was a huge habit of hers. Even in high school, she was calling people every day. Her parents found it funny. They were glad that they got her an unlimited plan or she would cost them thousands of dollars on their phone bills. I saw down next to Bella. She opened the package.

We both looked into it. What the fuck? Who the fuck was that? The package had pictures, notes, clothing, and little memoirs in them. I grabbed a picture from the box. Bella was being held by a man with blonde hair that was in a ponytail, blue eyes, lanky, 6'1, and looked a few years older than her. They were both smiling and looking at the camera. I looked at the other pictures. It was of them kissing, hugging, laughing, and one was of them in bed but the sheets were covering their bodies.

"Who is this?" I asked quietly.

Bella walked to the kitchen. "No one."

I followed after her. The pictures still in my hands. "This isn't no one, Bella. You obviously had some type of relationship with this guy. And these pictures are saying a different story too. Now, who is he?"

Bella turned around to look at me. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you never mentioned about having a relationship with someone else. I told you about Karen-"

"Yeah. After we slept together and it came out of someone else's mouth."

"But, you knew. I didn't have any other relationship during these ten years. So, why didn't I know about this?"

"Edward, I...he's in my past. I don't want to relive it. Our break up was bad enough. That relationship with him...he..."

I pulled her into my arms. "Shh. You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset. Just tell me. Is he an ex-boyrfriend?"

"Yes. Jasper introduced me to him. His name is James Hunter. We had a good relationship for a few months but then I got to know the real him. He was an alcoholic and abusive man. He hit me a few times. Jasper managed to help me escape the relationship. We put a restraining order on James. I changed my phone number and address. I have no clue how he found out where I live. Edward, I'm scared that he's going to hurt me again." Bella whispered.

"No. He won't touch you. I won't let him."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

I kissed her gently on her lips. Bella was very scared. I have to talk to Jasper about this James Hunter. This guy was stalking my girl. He hurt her and treated her badly. I want revenge on this asshole. I broke the kiss and wiped her tears away. Bella smiled softly. She was about to say something when the lights went out. Bella hated the dark. She clutched onto my shirt. Suddenly, we heard two sets of footsteps coming close to us. Someone was in the apartment. And I feared that it may be James.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**Is it James?**

**And why does James' last name sound familiar?**

**Can someone figure it out?**

**If five people figure out why James' last name sound familiar, then I will update tomorrow.**

**What will happen to Bella and Edward?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I apologize for not updating. I had many exams to take. Now, I forgot to tell you guys that ages of everyone. I don't know if I told you how old everyone is. So, I will tell you.**

**Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Victoria - 27**

**Bella, Alice, Tanya, and Karen - 26**

**Emmett, James, and Laurent - 28**

**Lucas - 9**

**Hailey - 4**

**Jacob, Sam, and Leah - 25**

**Seth - 23**

**There you go. Sorry for not telling you before. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

Bella clunged onto my shirt. I quietly moved us out of the kitchen. The footsteps were coming closer to us. Shit! What am I suppose to do now? Its pitch black, Bella's scared, and I can't see anything. This was not how I wanted this day to end. Something fell to the ground behind us. I covered Bella's mouth. I didn't want the intruders to know we were here.

"Where the fuck is the light switch?" A man asked angrily.

"How the fuck should I know? I can't see a damn thing either!" Another man angrily said.

"Fuck! I know that Bella's home but I think we scared her. She hates the dark."

"No kidding. So do I."

I heard Bella giggle quietly. I leaned into her ear and whispered. "What are you giggling about?"

"I know who the intruders are."

"You do?"

"Yup. Now, follow my lead. I want to scare them."

"Ok."

I felt Bella move away from me. Suddenly, I heard her scream. Holy shit! She fucking scared me. I heard the two guys trying to find the exit. Bella touched my arm. I chuckled. We've done this to Emmett before. He hasn't stayed in the dark for too long. We scared him too badly. I started making growling sounds.

One of the men squealed. "Its a ghost! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

"SHUT UP! It can't see us if it doesn't hear us." The other man said.

Bella grabbed my hand. We bumped into the table. We tried not to laugh. The two guys were completely quiet. Bella tripped and hit the wall. I made sure that she wasn't hurt. She whispered her response. She was fine. It was time to do our final act. This was where one of the guys would pee their pants. I banged on the wall a few times. Then, I looked for the light switch. Got it!

I turned the light on very quick to see where Bella was. She was right next to the guys. I recognized them immediately. It was Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater. Or Swan. I don't know if he changed his last name. I heard Bella whisper something. I don't know who it was but someone screamed like a girl. I turned the light back on. My eyes widened. No fucking way. I started laughing. I would expect this from Seth. Not from Sam.

Seth opened his eyes. "Edward Cullen? What the- Bella! Grr. I hate you!"

Bella laughed. "Love you too, baby brother."

"I should've realized that it was you. Man! You do know how to scare people."

"That I do. Anyway, what are you and Samantha doing here?"

"Samantha? Who the fuck is that?"

Bella pointed to Sam, who was on the ground. "Him."

Seth laughed. "Sam, you are never going to live this down. I can't wait to tell everyone about how our big bad Sam screamed like a fucking girl."

Sam stood up. "You will do no such thing. And you shouldn't be complaining. At least, I wasn't acting like a fucking pussy the whole time."

"Ok. Ok. Calm down, you two. Now, answer my question. What are you two doing here?" Bella said.

"We came because someone had called us to come over."

Bella and I looked at each other. We haven't really called anyone today. I walked over to Bella. We were confused. Seth and Sam realized that we didn't call them. They took out their cellphones and started looking for something. What the hell was going on? First, the box from Bella's ex. Now, the calls to Seth and Sam. Someone was messing with us. I had a suspicious feeling that it was James. It made perfect sense.

Sam and Seth handed us their phones. Bella and I looked at it. Hmm. I didn't recognize the number. But, Bella did. She was staring at the phone in horror. She handed the phone back to Seth. I gave Sam his phone back too. Bella went to the window and looked out of it.

"Bella, are you trying to freak us out again?" Seth asked.

"No. This time I'm not playing around. We're in danger right now." Bella said.

Sam froze. "Please tell me that you're joking. Please tell me that this isn't who I think it is."

"I wish I was joking, Sam. But, I'm not."

"Ok. What's going on?" I asked.

Bella turned to me. "James is trying to get me. He's tried to in the past. If it wasn't for Sam and Jacob, I wouldn't be here right now. As of right now, no one can leave my apartment. James is dangerous and he will do anything to get me."

"But, why is he after you again? After you escaped him last time, I thought he would've gave up." Seth said.

Sam started looking through the kitchen draws. Bella was shutting the blinds and curtains. They were taking this serious.

"He did give up because he knew that there was no way he could get me with all the people that would be protecting to me. But, there is one reason that made him want to come after me. I can't believe that I didn't think of it. Fuck!"

Suddenly, the lights went out again. Seth yelped and hid behind me. I felt a smaller hand on my arm. It was Bella. Which meant that Sam was right next to her. Bella quietly moved out of the kitchen. We all walked down the hall. I heard Bella open a door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. The door closed. A small light filled the room. Seth sat down on Bella's bed. Sam put the knives down on the bed. Ok. This was turning into some fucking horror movie.

Bella pulled me into the corner. "I am so sorry about this. You shouldn't be involved."

"I don't understand. What's going on, Bella?" I said.

"How many sibilings does Karen have?"

"I have no clue what that has to do with anything."

"Just answer the question."

"Two. Why?"

"Does she have a brother?"

"Yeah. His name is...James."

How the fuck did I not realize it before? James has always been a sick asshole. He had always asked me about ex-girlfriends. And when I mentioned Bella, the questions got more personal. I never understood it back then. Now, I realize that he was trying to get information about her.

I grabbed Bella's shoulders. "Tell me how you know this."

"Edward..." I cut Bella off.

"I need to know."

"You may not like the answer. But, do you remember when I asked you if Hailey was adopted?"

"Yeah. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Bella looked away. "Because I met Karen...four years ago...at the hospital...after giving birth to Hailey."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward...we've seen each other before this."

My eyes widened. "You're the girl that I slept with at that party in Seattle, aren't you?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. Somehow, we both got drunk and had sex. After I found out that I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. James found out that it was yours after we took a paternity test. That's why you doubted that Hailey was yours. Because she is our daughter."

"...Why didn't anyone tell me about this? Why was I kept in the dark?"

"No one else knows. Karen had threatened me to keep my mouth shut. She said that she would reveal my secret to everyone else. But, I have no cue what she was talking about."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was but I didn't know how to bring it up. This isn't something that you can talk about like its not important. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Please don't hate me for this."

I pulled Bella to my chest. "I can never hate you. I'm glad that your Hailey's mother."

Bella laid her head on my shoulder. "I wish that I told you about this four years ago."

"So do I. Hailey would've known her real mother. Though, I'm curious. Hailey is our only child, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Its just that you've seen Lucas. He has brown hair."

"Lucas is nine, right?"

"Yeah."

"I would've known if I got pregnant when I was in high school."

Something odd struck me. "High school. Lucas was conceived during high school. That's not possible. Lucas would've been conceived while we were going out. Way before we broke up. There is no way that Lucas is Karen's."

Bella pulled away from me. "That's strange. Hmm. Where you there when Lucas was born?"

"Yes, I was. But, I still don't understand this whole thing. Its so confusing."

Sam groaned in frustration. "Lucas is your child too! Ok! There! I said it!"

What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here? How the hell did all of this happen? I don't remember getting Bella pregnant in high school. We were extremely careful when we had sex. We turned to Sam. He was holding his head in his hands. Seth was looking at us. He had a guilty expression on his face. Did he know?

Bella walked towards Seth. "What do you know?"

Seth sighed. "You and Edward did have a baby in high school. But, the baby was premature. Everything was fine and you two took Lucas home. Then, you two got into a car accident. You both forgot that you had a baby. So, Charlie put Lucas up for adoption. No one mentioned it to you because we didn't want you to feel horrible for forgetting your own baby."

"Accident? What car accident?" I asked.

"Somehow, you got into a car accident. No one knows who you crashed into. The police did everything to investigate but nothing came up."

"I don't remember waking up at the hospital or the car accident." Bella said.

"That's because you got your memories back and forgot. But, you two still didn't remember Lucas. Carlisle didn't understand that. They tried everything for you to remember him but you couldn't."

Bella grabbed Seth's collar. "Is that why I'm always accompanied to the doctor? So, I wouldn't find out about my first pregnancy?"

Seth nodded. "Y-Yes."

Sam stood up. "Calm down, Bella. It was for a good reason."

I glared at him. "Do you know what my kids have been through? Where you there when my kids were abused by Karen? Have you ever been neglected? Insulted? Hated? By your mother? No! So, don't tell her to calm down. My kids have grown up without their real mother and you think that calming down in a wise choice?"

Before Sam could say anything, the door broke down. In came two guys in ski masks. Seth, Sam, and I stood in front of Bella. They weren't going to take her. I am not going to lose her. I saw something in one of the guys' hands. It was a gun. I knew that this wouldn't be a fair fight. Someone was going to get hurt. And I didn't know how it was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. I love doing this.<strong>

**Anyway, what will happen?**

**Who are the people in the ski masks?**

**Is it James and Laurent?**

**Will they take Bella?**

**Will Lucas and Hailey ever find out that Bella is their birth mother?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	18. Everything's Out In The Open

**Disclaimer: I don't have Twilight...**

**I'm back! I'm extremely sorry for not updating. I got really sick and was unable to do anything. It got to the point where I was taken to the hospital. Luckily, I got better and now I'm back. So, I have this idea but you'll have to find out about at the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think. Oh! The story is almost at the end. I do have outtakes and an extra chapter that I never had in the original Divorce or Affair.**

**Please enjoy! And thank you for putting up with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

I felt as if my head was being banged against a brick wall over and over again. What the hell happened? I tried to open my eyes. Everything was blurry. I heard someone calling my name. Who was that? I felt someone sit me up. I still couldn't see a thing. I was so confused. My name was being called again. Who the hell was calling for me? Don't they know that I'm in front of them? Are they blind?

"Edward. Come on, dude. You need to wake up. We have to find Bella." Someone said.

That woke me up. But, I still couldn't see anything. I could recognize the voices. My family were here too. I felt a soft silk comforter under my hands. I was on Bella's bed. Where was she? Why wasn't she saying anything? Is she alright?

"Hey! Edward's not dead!" Emmett shouted.

I groaned. He was being too loud. I heard a smack. I wish I could chuckle at the moment but I was in too much pain. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. My friends and family. But, no Bella. Where was she? Did something happen to her? Did someone kid-

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

_Before Sam could say anything, the door broke down. In came two guys in ski masks. Seth, Sam, and I stood in front of Bella. They weren't going to take her. I am not going to lose her. I saw something in one of the guys' hands. It was a gun. I knew that this wouldn't be a fair fight. Someone was going to get hurt. And I didn't know how it was going to be._

_"Give us the girl." One of the guys said._

_I glared at him. "You can go to hell."_

_"Just do it! Unless, you and these idiots want a fight."_

_"I'm not letting you get near her. You'll have to kill me."_

_Bella grabbed onto the back of my shirt. I knew that she was scared. And the way that I was talking was scaring her. She didn't want me gone. It would devestate her too much. Seth and Sam go closer to me. They weren't going down either. The two guys shook their heads. _

_The other guy chuckled. "This guy is wishing for death. How patheic. If he only gave me the girl, we wouldn't have to result to this. Hmm. I wonder if he knows who I am."_

_"We know who you two are. But, why don't you just show yourselves instead?" Sam angrily said._

_Both guys took off their masks. My eyes widened. It was James. I don't know who the other guy was. I felt Bella's grip on my shirt loosen. I looked over at her. She had slid onto the ground. Tears were falling down her face. I heard a fight going on behind me. But, I paid no attention to it. Bella was my main concern right now._

_I grabbed her shoulders. "Bella, I need you to get out of here. It isn't safe."_

_"No no no no no. Edward, I can't let you get hurt. You don't know what James and Laurent are capable of." Bella cried. _

_"But, I won't let them touch you. You can't stay here. Please just run."_

_Bella was about to say something when she froze. A look of fear came over her face. I turned to see what she was looking at. James was right behind me. Seth and Sam were being tied up by Laurent. Shit! How could this happen? I should've been paying attention. James hit me over the head with something hard. I fell to the ground. A steel baseball fell to the ground next to me._

_I heard Bella screaming. She tried to crawl away but James grabbed her foot. He pulled her back over to him. She cried and called out my name. He just stood above her and laughed. He picked her up and dragged her out of the room. My vision started getting blurry. Bella screamed my name. Seth and Sam were also screaming my name. They wanted me to get up. She begged for me to get up and save her. But, the hit to the back of my head had been harder than it seemed. I couldn't save her. Not like I promised I would. Everything turned black. _

**~Flashback Ends~**

* * *

><p>I failed her. Bella was gone. And it was my fault. I couldn't save her. James had taken her. And now, I don't know where she is. Everyone stayed quiet. They know that I remember what happened now. Seth and Sam were as sad as I was. They couldn't save her either. And that bugged them.<p>

Alice sat down next to me. "Edward, what the hell happened? After I told everyone that you and Bella got back together, we rushed over to see you guys. But when we arrived, we saw broken furniture, blood on the floor and walls, Seth and Sam tied up, and you laying on the ground unconsious."

"Bella's gone." I whispered.

''She's gone? What do you mean she's gone? Tell us what happened." Rosalie said.

I couldn't say anything. Seth and Sam looked at each other. It was hard to them also. But, we need to say this. Or else, we would never find Bella.

Seth put his head in his hand. "Edward and Bella came home. They were looking at something inside a box when we decided to scare them. But it didn't work because Bella knew it was us. So, she decided to scare us. After she was done, she asked us what we were doing there. When we told her that she had told us to come, she told us that she never called or texted. Before we could say anything, the lights went out. We immidiately knew who it was. So, we moved to Bella's bedroom."

"Long story short, Bella revealed a huge secret that she kept from everyone. I revealed another huge secret that we kept from Bella and Edward. James and Laurent broke into the bedroom. They took Bella after tieing us up and knocking Edward unconious." Sam finished.

My family was upset. They couldn't believe that Bella was gone. But, there was something suspicious about Alice and Jasper's behavior. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something extremely important. My eyes widened. More memories from tonight came back to me. I grabbed Jasper by his shirt.

"How did Bella start dating James?" I asked angrily.

Esme looked at Jasper. "What? What is Edward talking about?"

Sam crossed his arms. "How _did_ Bella start dating James? He isn't her type and he's much older than her."

"I'll tell you if you let me go." Jasper gasped out.

I looked at Alice. "You tell me. I know that you are more involved in this than you make it seem. I'll let go of Jasper when you're done."

Carlisle rubbed his temple. "Please explain all of this."

Alice started to cry. "We met James during college. He seemed like the perfect guy for Bella after the whole break up. We never knew that he was much older than us."

"How much older?" Emmett asked.

"Seven years. He didn't look like it. James managed to decieve Jasper and had become friends with him. He told us that he was three years older than us. Anyway, he gave Jasper a job. But, Bella and I didn't know what it was. All we knew was that it made him become different. Enough of that, Bella and James started dating a few days later. It seemed like a perfect relationship. But then, I started noticing that Bella was changing. She seemed more scared than usual. I asked her about it but she denied everything. It went on for a year. Bella stopped talking to me after awhile. So, I decided to take her out to a party in Seattle. We had fun that night. I returned her back to James' apartment. A few months later..."

Rosalie grabbed Alice's shoulders. "What happened after that?"

"Bella got pregnant."

Esme gasped. "What? She did? But...what did she do with the baby?"

"Bella was forced to give the baby away. James didn't want a baby that wasn't his."

"She cheated on him?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. She slept with someone at the party and I didn't know. But, we all did get something out of it."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

I decided to announce this news. "Apperently, Hailey isn't mine and Karen's daughter. She's Bella's daughter."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Continue, Alice."

"And the father of her baby is...Edward."

Carlisle looked so confused. "Are you saying that Edward and Bella are the parents of Hailey?"

"Yes. They had slept together and didn't even realize it. Bella found out who the father was when she took a paternity test. But when James found out, he contacted his sister. After Hailey was born, she was taken away from Bella. She never saw her daughter until I brought them to the club for Kyle's birthday party. Moving on from that, Bella continued dating James. He started hitting her after she got better from the birth. Jasper found out and realized the truth of it all. He managed to save Bella and get a restraining order on James. And that's the whole story."

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "Is his sister Karen?"

"Yes."

No one said anything. My anger only grew more. So, they knew about Hailey and never told me. Everyone is just keeping everything from me. But, I couldn't blame them. Bella wanted to tell me but she was scared of my reaction and she was also afraid that James might find out that I knew the truth. I'm guessing that Jasper and Alice felt the same way. Suddenly, Everyone started asking questions to Alice. She answered as much as she could. I let go of Jasper's shirt. He opened his mouth but I waved him off. I didn't blame him. I didn't Alice. I didn't blame Bella.

Jasper cleared his throat. "We should be careful with how we approach James. He isn't like anyone you met before. He won't hesitate to hurt a woman. I just hope that he doesn't touch Bella. This could destroy her."

Esme was crying. "Please tell me that she's going to be alright. Hailey and Lucas finally got their mother back. I don't think that I can see them so heartbroken."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bella is Lucas' mother too?" Alice asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes. You guys never found out because you thought that Edward and Bella were on a scholarship program in Italy. They were actually living there until Lucas was born."

Rosalie glared at me. "And you never told us?"

"Hey! I only found out a few hours ago." I said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Edward and Bella had gotten into a car accident that made them forget about Lucas. That's why they never knew." Carlisle explained.

"Wait a minute. What happened to Lucas after Edward and Bella lost their memory?" Jasper asked.

Esme and Carlisle looked each other. Esme decided to speak. "We, including Renee and Charlie, had decided to give Lucas up for adoption. The doctor said that Bella and Edward would never remember Lucas. And it would seem strange if we had another kid. There was no other option."

Rosalie spoke this time. "How did Karen get Lucas? I mean, she was pregnant when she was married to Edward. What happened to that kid?"

"We honestly don't know how she managed that. All we knew is that Lucas was adopted into the Hunter family. And the child that she was pregnant with, well, we don't know what happened to him. But, I know that it isn't Edward's child." Carlisle said.

Alice looked at me. "I told you that she was too far along for it to be your child. But, noooo. You insisted that you're wife would NEVER cheat on you. Now, you see what happens when you don't listen to me?"

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, it was quiet again. All these secrets are taking a huge toll on everyone. They didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was so confusing that no one knew how to take the news. The silence was broken when my cellphone started to ring. Emmett handed it over to me. It was a private number. I looked at the faces of my family, Seth, and Sam. They urged me to answer it.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Put it on speaker. You never know."

I nodded. I answered the call. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other side until, "E-Edward."

"Bella? Love, is that you?"

"Edward, I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"I know, love. But, I promise you that I will find you. Just tell me where are you."

There was a muffled scream. No! What were they doing to her? Please don't let them hurt her. Then, I heard the one voice that I despised the most.

"That isn't how this game goes, Eddie. You have to be a good boy and play by my rules." Karen happily said.

I growled. "Karen, what the fuck is going on?"

"Well, hello ex-husband of mine. Haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Why are you doing this, Karen?"

"Ha! You don't think that I was that stupid, did you? You didn't think that I wouldn't find out that you were fucking this slut while we were still married?"

"I swear if you put one hand on her, I will-" I was interrupted.

Karen snorted. "Calm down, Edward. You wouldn't want you precious Bella to get hurt would you?"

I heard Bella scream. My clenched my fists. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"You better listen then. You have twenty four hours to find us. If you don't, then princess over here will get it. Actually, not only will princess get it, so will the kids."

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard two more voices on the phone. I looked at my parents. They didn't know. Someone managed to kidnap my children without my parents noticing. I know that they dropped them off at Jasper and Rosalie's parents house when they had something important to do.

Hailey was crying. "Daddy, I'm scared. I want to be with you."

"Dad, why is Karen doing to us? And why is she saying that our real mommy is going to die soon?" Lucas asked.

I stood up from the bed. "Don't worry. I'll be there soon. I'll find you. Just hold on."

Karen laughed. "Have fun trying to find us!"

Then, she hung up the phone. I looked at everyone else. There was no time to worry. We had to find Bella and our children. It was a matter of life and death. Karen and James weren't going to get away with this. I have a family to protect and save.

"Jasper, you know where James could be hiding. Get the locations and start inputing them onto the GPS. Emmett, Seth, and Sam, you guys know your way around. Help him. Mom, Dad, you go home and call the police then go to the hospital and wait for us. Rosalie, Alice, you guys are going to help me track Hailey's necklace and Lucas' bracelet. I'm so glad that's the only thing that I never mentioned to Karen. Now, go!" I commanded.

Don't worry, Bella. I will find you and our children. Then, we can live as a happy family like I always planned too. All we have to do is deal with James and Karen. At least Ricki isn't part of this. So, she's innocent. Hopefully, we can find Bella and the kids in time. twently four hours. That's all I was given. Please let me find them. Please be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point Of View<strong>** (Thought I'd try it out)**

This shouldn't be happening. Hailey and Lucas shouldn't have to deal with my problems or Edward's problems. I don't know why Karen and James took the kids. Oh, how I want to go back to Edward. I knew something bad was gonna happen if we started this affair. But, I couldn't help it. Just like in high school, I needed Edward as badly as he needed me. James came over to me. He kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, come on. Let's go have fun. You don't need that pretty boy to satisfy you. I'm all you need." James said as he touched my face.

I glared at him. "I love Edward. He's a much better person than you can ever be!"

James slapped me across the face. Hailey cried. Lucas made sure that she didn't see anymore. I couldn't believe that this was how I was meeting my daughter and son for a third time. I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could comfort them. James grabbed my face.

James glared at me. "You better be on your best behavior. Or the little bitch will get it. Come on, Karen. We have important things to do."

Karen smirked. "Of course. See you later, Isabella."

They laughed as they walked out the room. I was left with Hailey and Lucas. They immidiately came to my side. Hailey wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tears were running down my neck. I hugged her to my chest. Oh my baby girl! Don't worry. Mommy's here. I know that I have to tell them the truth. I couldn't keep it from them any longer. Lucas touched my cheek. I winced. That hurt.

"Sorry. Its bleeding a bit." Lucas whispered.

"There should be some napkins on the table." I said.

Lucas nodded and went to look for the napkins. He found them then went to get some water. He was just like Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a doctor like him. I cradled Hailey in my arms. She clung to me like she would've if I had raised her. I kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetheart, I have something to tell you." I looked at Lucas. "To the both of you.

Lucas came back over to us. "What is it?"

Hailey looked at me. "Yeah, what is it?"

I gave them a soft smile. "I'm your real mommy."

Lucas froze. Hailey had a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. Lucas didn't say anything. He continued to stare at me. So many emotions were shown on his face. Hope, sadness, and the one that I feared; anger. I knew that he would be pissed at me for keeping this from him.

Lucas glared at me. "If your our real mom then why did you leave us with Karen? Don't you know that she hates us?"

I looked at him sadly. "Well, your father and I had you when we were in high school. We did keep you but then we got into a car accident. Somehow, we forgot about you and our memories never returned. I don't know what your grandparents did with you or how Karen managed to get you. But, I know that she does have her own biological child. Though, no one knows about who he is. Anyway, your father and I just found out that you're our child. If we had known earlier, I would've taken you away from Karen."

"I guess I can't blame either of you. But, it makes me feel better that you would take me away from her if you had found out earlier. So, what's the story with Hailey?"

"With Hailey, it was different. I was dating James at the time. He and Karen threatened to tell everyone my secret if I didn't give Hailey up. I never wanted to give her up. If I had the chance, I would've escaped with her. But, I couldn't. I also couldn't tell your father because I didn't know how to tell him. Back then, I didn't know where he was. I'm sorry for leaving you with that horrible woman. I love you, my little butterfly."

Before I could continue, Hailey gasped. "Daddy calls me that too!"

Lucas chuckled. "Now, it makes sense. Why dad would call her that. Why he always told her that she reminded him of a very important person. Hailey is like a minature you. That's why he cared for her so much."

"I'm sure he loves you the same. Besides, after he finds us, we'll make this work out. We can be the weird family that everyone talks about." I joked.

"Yeah! Mommy, will you live with us?" Hailey said.

"Your father and I will talk about that. But, you'll get to see me all the time."

Lucas put his head on my shoulder. "You'll be a a fun mom to have around."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Hailey smiled at her brother. "I'll be the best mom for the both of you. My little butterfly and my baby boy."

Lucas shot away from me. He looked at me with wide eyes. Did I do something wrong? I called his name out but he didn't say anything. Hailey waved her hand in front of his face. He was still looking at me. Tears filled his eyes. Suddenly, he hugged me. He cried on my shoulder. What was going on? Why was he crying?

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I just remember something." Hailey announced.

"What is it?"

"Daddy used to call him baby boy all the time."

I smiled and kissed Lucas' head. "He'll always be my baby boy."

"Mommy." Lucas cried.

"Don't worry. Mommy's here. I won't let anything bad happen to you or your sister. I love you, Lucas. And I love you too, Hailey."

Hailey kissed my cheek. "I love you, mommy."

Lucas nodded against my neck. " I love you too, mommy."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Edward find Bella?<strong>

**What did Lucas and Bella realize?**

**Are Bella, Lucas, and Hailey going to survive?**

**Will you review?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Anyway, my idea was to put up a new story but with different ideas. Each chapter will have a different story that I've come up with. I don't know if I want to do this yet. Tell me what you think.**

**Once again, thank you!**


	19. Victoria and Rodrick Help Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**The story is almost coming into an end. I have either two or three more chapters left. I thank all the people who have continued reading this story. I never thought I could re-write this whole thing. I'm glad that there are some people who read this in the past are reading this again. I'm glad for all your reviews. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. This is a completely new chapter. So, the people who had read this before haven't read this before. **

**Continue reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

"We're already at the hospital and we called the police. Is there anything else you want us to do, son?" Carlisle asked.

"That's all. Thank you for your help, dad. I don't know what I would do without the both of you." I said.

Esme sighed. "Edward, Bella is part of the family. She always has been. And we also care about our grandchildren too. We don't want anything happening to either of them. Promise that you'll bring them back home safe and sound."

"I promise, mom. That's all I want too. Don't worry. We'll find them."

"You better, son. We've waited a long time for Bella to become part of the family." Carlisle said.

"Like I said, don't worry. Hailey, Bella, and Lucas will be home in no time. And Bella will become part of the family soon enough."

"Alright then. Call us when you find her. We'll be waiting."

"Make sure that none of them are hurt either. Ok?" Esme said.

I agreed. "I will. Look, I have to go. We don't have much time to waste."

"We'll leave you. Call us back."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Edward. And good luck." Carlisle.

I hung up the phone. I really didn't want to get their hopes up. We haven't found anything yet. Emmett, Seth, and Sam weren't back yet. I don't know if they found anything yet. Before we started searching, Jasper had to run to his home then Emmett's home to retrieve their laptops. When he returned, everyone immidiately started their search. Rosalie and Alice for the kids. Jasper for James' location. So much time had passed by when they started their search.

Rosalie and Alice were on their laptops. They were trying to track the kids' location. For some reason, it was taking a long time. Normally, it only took five minutes. But, we've never tried a distance with poor reception. Jasper managed to find many of James' location. But, there were certain ones that we couldn't go to because it was heavily armed. Emmett wanted to go but it was too dangerous. Rosalie was able to convince him that it was a stupid idea and to stay where she was. The police were also searching. I kept in contact with them. They went to ask around and went to check out places where James was last seen.

I went over to Alice. "Any luck?"

Alice shook her head. "No. Its like they completely disappeared. I can't get a trace. Its so frustrating!"

"I agree. Its been three hours already. We can't waste so much time on this." Rosalie said.

Emmett, Sam, and Seth came back into the room. They went to check the warehouses but they didn't find anything. No James. No Karen. No Bella. No Hailey and Lucas. Jasper hated not knowing where something was. He got really frustrated. Alice tried to calm him down but it was hopeless. He cared about Bella as much as the family did. He didn't want her to get hurt. And time was running out. Not only would she die, so would my kids. No one wanted that to happen. That's why everyone was rushing to find their locations.

Jasper slammed his hands on the table. "Damn it! I can't figure out which one he's hiding in! All of them are filled with people. None of them are empty!"

"Unless he has a hideout that no one knows about." Emmett said.

"That's a stupid idea."

"No. Emmett has a point. James knows that you know where all his warehouses are. He has to be hiding somewhere that no one would ever think about looking in. But, where could that be?" I said.

Jasper opened up his laptop. He furiously started typing in it. Sam, Seth, and Emmett crowded behind him. They needed to see the locations that Jasper was looking in. I sat back down on the couch. This was a nightmare. Never in my life have I imagine anything like this happening. Back in high school, I was always afraid that someone would take Bella away from me. No one did. But, it was different now. Someone did take her away from me. Only this time it was a life threatening situation.

I took out my phone. The wallpaper was the picture of Bella kissing my cheek. I smiled. I was happy that I saw her again that night. Tears filled my eyes. I didn't want to lose her. I just got her back. I went into my pictures and looked at the last one that I took. It was Hailey, Lucas, Bella, and I. We had slept over at Bella's apartment. I decided to take random pictures of us. The last one looked like a family portrait. Bella had her head on my shoulder. In her arms was Lucas. He had my smirk on his face. Hailey was in my arms. She had a huge smile on her face. On my face, I had a huge smile as well. I loved that we were all together.

I couldn't hold it anymore. A tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. It was hard enough. I felt tiny arms on my arm. I looked to see who it was. Hannah. What was she doing here? Behind her were Tanya and Gabriel. I thought that they were on vacation. Hannah was crying. She knows.

Tanya put her hand on my shoulder. "How's the search going?"

"Not good. We can't find Bella or our kids." I said.

"So, you know the truth?"

"Yes. I'm guessing that you knew all along."

"I did. But, my aunt and uncle told me to keep quiet. I really regret it now. You and Bella deserved the truth."

Gabriel sighed. "What's taking so long? Why hasn't anyone found them?"

Jasper looked up from his laptop. "I'm trying to find her! Just be patient!"

"Did you even think to check his apartment? Or better yet, did you ask his ex-wife?"

We all looked at Gabriel. How did he know all of that? Was he friends with James? He pulled out cellphone and texted someone. Hannah had crawled onto my lap. She and I got to know each other more during the time I dated Bella. She approved of me for her older sister. She became good friends with Lucas and Hailey. I don't know if she knows the truth. No one mentioned anything to her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jasper went to anwer the door. He was about to say something when he froze. He walked backwards. Followed by a red headed woman.

"Hello, Jasper. Long time no see." The woman smiled.

"V-V-Victoria?" Jasper stuttered.

Alice jumped up from her seat. Jealously wrriten on her face. "Who the hell is this?"

Victoria continued on smiling. "As you know, my name is Victoria. I'm James' ex-wife."

What? How did she know where Bella's apartment was? I looked over to Gabriel. He was staring at Victoria with an emotionless face. Tanya was glaring at her. Seems like something happened between them. I don't want to know. Its not my place. Hannah was looking at the pictures on my phone. She was also in them.

Tanya glared at Gabriel. "Why did you call her over?"

"She's the only one who can help. She knows all of James' locations." Gabriel calmly explained.

"I don't like her and I don't want her help. She's done enough in the past. And I don't think Bella would be happy about this either."

"Hmm. I never thought about that. But either way, she's our only chance."

"Fine. Whatever." Tanya looked at Victoria. "But if you do anything that makes me suspect that you're helping James, I won't hesitate to hurt you. Understood?"

Victoria nodded. "I swear that I'm not helping James. He's gone to far this time. And I have come to realize that it was never Bella's fault. Besides, he won't attack you when he finds out my secret."

"What secret?"

"Let's just say that I haven't been very faithful to him for years when we were married and that I'm pregnant with someone elses child."

Oh shit! That won't sit well with James. There's definately going to be a huge fight coming on when we find him. The bad part about it was that none of us would know the outcome. And we feared that someone or some people would get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point Of View <strong>** (Once again. I'm trying this out.)**

Hailey was fast asleep on the bed. She was tried from all of this. It took too much out of her. I was next to her, leaning against the headboard. Lucas was sitting on my lap. He didn't want to be away from me. I ran my hand through his brown hair. The same exact color as mine. Lucas sighed and snuggled into my embrace. I wish I could remember my memories of him. I'm still wondering how Karen got him. And how did Edward not notice the difference between him and Karen's actual biological child. Sometimes I swear that he's an idiot.

"Mommy, will we make it out of here?" Lucas asked quietly.

I looked at the wall. "Hopefully, we will. I'm sure that your father and the rest of the family are searching for us right now. They won't give up on us."

"Nothing is going to happen to us, right?"

I hugged him closer to me. "I won't let them touch you or Hailey. They'll have to go through me first."

"Please don't do anything stupid. We just got you back. You can't leave us again." Lucas cried.

"I won't. Mommy will always be here. Oh, my sweet little baby boy."

"Mommy."

Lucas wrapped his arms around my neck. No. I won't do anything stupid. My children need me here and alive. I just have to find a way out. But, how? He has Laurent guarding the door. He'd know if I tried something. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Hailey woke up and crawled in between Lucas and I. He put his arm around her shoulder. Laurent came into the room with a little boy. He shut the door then stood a few feet away from me. The little boy looked at me.

"What do you want?" Lucas barked out.

The little boy glared at him. "I came here to talk."

"Then, talk."

"You may not know who I am but I know who all three of you are. My name is Rodrick. I'm Karen's son."

My eyes widened. "You're her son? But, you look nothing like her."

"I got my looks from my dad. Anyway, I came here to tell you that everything is set. Your boyfriend and his family will be here soon."

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt went to met them. She'll be telling them your location soon enough. You all will be free."

Lucas didn't look convinced. "Why are you helping us? You should be by your _mother's _side."

Rodrick snorted. "I could hardly call her my mother. She's been nothing but a horrible person ever since I was born. She barely visited me. I had to grow up with my aunt Ricki and aunt Victoria."

"James married Victoria? Since when?" I asked.

"Who knows? And their not married anymore. She divorced him. Anyway, Ricki doesn't know anything about this. She thinks that I'm with aunt Victoria. Which I'm not. So, aunt Victoria will be here soon. Don't worry."

Hailey decided to speak this time. "Thank you."

Rodrick looked dazzled by Hailey. Oh boy. Edward isn't going to like this. And it looks like Lucas doesn't either. Laurent chuckled. I looked over to him. I never really got know him in the past. Most of the time, he was helping James. But, it seems that its different this time. All I knew that he had a big crush on Victoria. I wonder if he still does. Suddenly, the door banged open. Karen and James came in. Both had angry expression on their faces. Laurent stood in front of Rodrick.

"We have some things to discuss, Rodrick." James sneered.

Laurent shook his head. "You won't touch him."

"We'll see about that." Karen smirked.

That's when I saw it. A gun strapped to James' belt. James grabbed it and pointed it at Laurent. I moved Lucas and Hailey behind me. I promised not to do anything stupid. But, I wasn't going to sit and watch someone get shot fot helping us. This was my problem as much as it was theirs. I looked back at my kids. They cried as they looked at me. They knew what I was about to do.

I kissed their foreheads and whispered. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Karen's child is not dead. He's alive.<strong>

**Victoria has come into the story. Except she's a good guy this time.**

**Will Edward find Bella in time?**

**Where are Bella and the kids?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update.**


	20. To Find And To Lose

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I AM BACK!**

**Sorry for the two month wait. But, I have so much going on. School, graduation, and my little sister moving in. I wish life was simpler. ANYWAY, please enjoy this new chapter. If you read Divorce and Affair before, this chapter is completely different. New surprises this time.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

**Before Rodrick and Laurent visit Bella and the kids. **

Victoria had started to help us search for Bella. She and Jasper went through the whole internet base to find James' whereabouts. They were getting closer to finding his location. Tanya was still pissed that Gabriel had called Victoria. I still don't know what happened between them. But, I'm sure that Bella will explain to me later. Hailey had fallen asleep in my lap. I had moved her onto the couch and put a blanket over her. Alice and Rosalie were typing furiously on their laptops. They had gotten a signal and tried to trace it.

Emmett sighed. "We're running out of time."

Sam nodded. "No shit. We should've found them by now. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"If only there was someone who actually knew where James would've taken Bella and the kids if they were kidnapped as well. But, that would be a stupid suggestion. Who would know that?" Seth said.

Victoria's head snapped up. "I would."

We all looked at her. She was looking at nothing. Jasper and Gabriel shared at look. They knew something that we didn't. Tanya slammed her hands on the table. Victoria snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head but didn't say anything. I looked over at the couch. Hannah hadn't woken up yet. She was still fast asleep. Gabriel started texting someone. Jasper continued searching the internet base. Suddenly, Victoria gasped. She looked at Jasper and Gabriel in horror. They stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"How could I not think of it? It was so obvious. The answer was right in front of our faces." Victoria whispered.

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"Do you guys remember when I was kidnapped by Laurent?"

The guys looked at each other before answering. "Yeah. Why?"

"That building...the one that he took me to...he still owns it, doesn't he?"

Jasper and Gabriel looked confused. They didn't know what she was talking about. Then, their eyes widened. They both looked scared. What the fuck is going on? I hated being out of the loop. I wanted to know what they knew. Did they know where Bella and our kids were? Did they know what building Victoria is talking about? What the fuck did they know?

Jasper cursed. "He wouldn't dare take them there. That fucking place is too dangerous. I couldn't even go there. What the fuck is he thinking?"

"James is capable of anything. We should've expected this. Fuck! We wasted so much time." Gabriel angrily said.

Victoria, Jasper, and Gabriel still haven't shared their information. I glanced over to everyone else. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Sam, and Seth looked impatient. They wanted to find Bella and the kids as fast as we could. Tanya was impatient too but she also still wanted to jump Victoria. The whole time that Victoria was here, Tanya had kept an eye on her. She didn't trust her at all. And I didn't blame her. Victoria did marry James. She had helped him in the past. What was so different this time?

Tanya glared at Victoria and the guys. "Are you going to share your information or just stand there like idiots?"

They looked at Tanya and glared at her. She just rolled her eyes. Alice got frustrated. And when she got frustrated, she would do things that you would never expect her to do. She went up to Jasper and grabbed the front of his shirt. Jasper looked scared when she came up to him. Sometimes, he's scared of his wife.

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING TELL US WHERE BELLA AND THE KIDS ARE, I WILL FUCKING KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS AND MAKE YOU FUCKING SLEEP OUTSIDE WITH THE FUCKING CATS THAT YOU DECIDED TO ADOPT." Alice screamed.

Our jaws literally dropped to the ground. Alice has never and I mean NEVER cursed so much in one sentence. She only cursed twice in a sentence. But, nothing like this before. Alice was still fuming when she finished talking. Jasper looked like he was about to faint. He gave her a weak smile. But, she wasn't buying it. Her hold on Jasper's shirt only tightened. Victoria and Gabriel had moved away from her when she had screamed at Jasper.

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING TELL US OR NOT?" Alice screamed once more.

Jasper gulped. "T-T-Their in b-b-building 4 at the w-w-warehouses in Sea-Seattle."

"SEATTLE?!" We screamed.

Gabriel nodded. "That's where the warehouse is located. If Victoria can distract James, we'll be able to find Bella and the kids. But, this wonn't be a walk in the park. James loves to watch people in pain. Including the person he's obsessed with. Karen isn't any different. So, we'll need a plan. Edward?"

Everyone looked at me. Wait! They wanted me to set a plan? I looked at Jasper. He should be the on setting the plan. He knew more about James than I did. But, I could use that as my advantage. Jasper can be in command but I can tell the others to something else. Everyone was waiting for me to say something. Ok. I can do this. I can set a plan.

I cleared my throat. "This is what we're going to do. Jasper, you're in command. You know more about James than I do. Everyone, if he tells you to do something, you will do it. No matter what it is. Victoria, you will go in first when we get there. You distract him with whatever you can. Gabriel, you will deal with Laurent. Alice and Rosalie, you two will go search for Bella and the kids. Always stay together. Seth, you stay here with Tanya and Hannah. Emmett and Sam are going to be with me."

Everyone nodded. Tanya hugged all of us except Victoria. She and Seth wished us luck with our mission. We all ran out of Bella's apartment and went to our cars. Jasper, Victoria, and Gabriel went in Emmett's jeep. Alice and Rosalie went in her porsche. Emmett, Sam, and I went in my volvo. We all drove full speed to Seattle. Alice had called the police to tell them about James' location.

"What are we going to do when we get inside?" Sam asked.

Without taking my eyes off the road, I answered. "You and Emmett will attack anyone who get in our way. Once Victoria distracts James, you guys will grab him. And if he has a weapon on him, I will grab it. Understood?"

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Very fucking clear."

* * *

><p><strong>Karen's Point Of View<strong>** (Decided to try it out.)**

James and I had barged into the room to find Laurent and Rodrick trying to help the bitch and her bastard children escape. Ha! They are fucking stupid if they think that will happen. I looked at Rodrick. He actually thought that I wouldn't know that he was here. I always hated him. I hated that I was pregnant with him. He was nothing but a burden to me. I mean, he ruined my life and my body! I wish that I never had him. Rodrick isn't Edward's child at all. His family knew that but he didn't. I don't know how he didn't know. Fucking stupid half the time.

Edward should've known that I was cheating on him the whole time that we were together. I was never faithful to him. He always called me Bella after having sex. He could never forget the bitch. I had to fuck other guys because I was sick of hearing her name coming out of his lips. She never deserved him. He always belonged to me. Well, not anymore. I don't give a fuck about him anymore. He wasn't worth it. I'm glad that we got a divorce.

I wasn't paying attention to anything. James had pulled out a gun and aimed it at Laurent. Oh, here we go. James thinks that using a gun will solve everything. No wonder he was wanted by the cops most of the time. My thoughts wondered back to when Rodrick was conceived. I was drunk when it happened. James had held a party in one of his warehouses. That night I had slept with someone but I didn't know who it was. Until I woke up. I had sex with a certain someone's husband. He felt guilty when he saw me the day after. When Rodrick was born, he ran away. He was too much of an asshole to even give me money. So, I dumped the kid with Victoria and Ricki.

"James, you don't want to do that." Laurent pleaded.

"Yeah? How the fuck would you know what I want?" James asked angrily.

"I'm the only person who has stuck around to help with everything that you wanted. I'm your only friend. Please don't shoot me. I'm begging you."

I snorted. "If you were such a great friend, then why did you sleep with Victoria?"

James looked livid. "YOU. DID. WHAT?"

Laurent glared at me then looked at James. "I couldn't help it. She was too tempting."

"She was the only woman that I loved! And you slept with her? What kind of fucking friend does that? I never did that to you!"

James and Laurent were so into their arguement that they didn't notice someone coming in. But, I did. I turned around and looked to see who it is. My eyes widened. What was she doing here? Its been months since she came back here. The door slammed closed. James and Laurent stopped talking when they heard the door. They gasped when they saw who it was. Victoria took a few steps closer to us. She had a small smile on her face.

"Vicki?" James whispered.

"Hi, James." Victoria said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. I actually wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Can we go talk in your office?"

"Uh...ok. Karen, watch them. Don't let them out of your sight."

I nodded. "I won't."

James went to follow Victoria but she stopped then turned back to us. "Laurent, this involves you too. Please follow us."

Laurent said nothing and went to her side. Suddenly, they were gone from the room. I was left with Rodrick and the others. I closed the door behind me. Bella was in front of Lucas and Hailey. I heard them crying behind her. Rodrick had gone over to Bella's side. He was afraid of me too. Ha! Fucking kid. Never liked him. And I never will. I looked at Bella. She had a bruise on her face and neck. She looked like hell. James really did a number on her. Suddenly, I heard screams coming from outside. What the hell? What the fuck was going on? Before I could even open the door, I was tackled to the ground.

Bella had managed to use the distraction to her advantage. I tried hitting her but she blocked every blow. I kicked her off of me. She flew back onto the bed. Hailey screamed and cried. Lucas was trying to calm her down. Rodrick had no clue what to do. I stood up and wiped the blood off my lips. I glared at Bella as I stalked towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw me getting near. Then, the door was kicked open. I turned to see who it was. Rosalie and Alice came in. Oh shit! How the fuck did they find out about our hideout. That's when it hit me. Victoria was helping them. What the fuck? How could she do that to James?

"Well, if it isn't my sister-in-laws." I said sweetly.

"Go to fucking hell, Karen. You're no sister of mine." Alice spat.

"Feelings are mutual. But, I know that Rosalie doesn't feel like that. She's my family. I know she is. Right, Rose?"

Rosalie glared at me. "You are not my fucking family, bitch. Bella is. And you won't get away with any of this."

I hadn't expected that. "What the hell happened to you, Rosalie? You fucking hated Bella too. What's so different now?"

"Bella makes Edward happy. She's the only thing that has brought this family closer together. I made a mistake in the past. But, Bella has forgiven me and that's all that matters. I won't make the same mistake again."

All that she said only made me angrier. I went to attack her but she and Alice stopped me. They threw me into the glass table. I whimpered in pain as the glass pierced my skin. Rosalie pulled me up and slammed me against the wall. I could feel the blood running down my neck. She continued to slam me against the wall until Alice and Bella pulled her off of me. I couldn't see anything. Everything was too blurry. I fell to the ground. And in that moment, I knew that this was my end. I wouldn't live to see another day. And I was ok with that. But, the choices I made will always haunt me. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

**After Victoria leads James and Laurent out of the room.**

We heard them talking as they walked towards us. Rosalie and Alice smiled at us before going through a different hallway to find Bella and the kids. Emmett, Sam, Gabriel, and I were waiting for Victoria to bring James and Laurent in. And a few seconds later, they arrived. Before James or Laurent could say anything, we attacked. They struggled against our hold. Victoria just stood there watching. As I predicted, James had a weapon on him. A gun. I took it off his belt and put it on mine.

"Victoria! What the fuck is this?" James spat.

Victoria just smiled. "This is called revenge. Revenge for all the times that you left me at home while you fucked other women. Revenge for hitting me. Revenge for making me lose our baby. Revenge...for breaking my heart over and over again."

"But, I loved you! I still do!"

"It isn't enough."

"I'll give you whatever you want. We can have another baby if that's what you want."

Victoria laughed evilly. "I don't want any of _your_ children. Besides, who says that I'm not pregnant."

James' eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you that I moved on? That I cheated on you? That I'm pregnant and dating Laurent? Oops! It seems like I have. Sorry though. Hehe."

James looked pissed. Gabriel had loosened his hold on Laurent and let him go. Laurent stood up and went over to Victoria. He put a hand on her stomach. They shared a kiss. That only made James angrier. He managed to push Emmett and Sam off of him. They went flying into Gabriel. They were all on the ground. James punched me in the face then grabbed the gun. He aimed it at Laurent and Victoria. Laurent stood in front of Victoria. Then, three things happened.

First, a door slammed open to my left and out came Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Hailey, Lucas, and some other kid. Second, James was so distracted that Laurent managed to catch him off guard. And third, James and Laurent were fighting for the gun. Only to set it off twice and shoot two people. And those two people were Bella and I. When Bella got shot, I ran over to her. She fell to ground. Hailey and Lucas were crying. Everyone else were around us.

I held Bella in my arms. "Bella, baby, please stay awake. I need you to stay awake. For me please."

Bella grimaced. "It hurts, Edward."

"I know, baby. I know. But, everything will be alright."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I-"

Bella was cut off by another gun shot. I clenched my eyes as the bullet pierced my shoulder. I heard screams, cries, and shouting. Everyone was begging Bella and I to stay awake. Bella had finally closed her eyes. And I followed after. My body was slumped over her body. Before everything went black, I wondered what Bella had wanted to tell me before I got shot. But, I will never now. It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward finally found Bella!<strong>

**Now, don't be mad. They will be alright. **

**Only two more chapters left until its over.**

**I know that I had written a sequel to this before. But this time, I'm offering a sequel or prequel or both!**

**Please tell me what you guys want.**

**Sequel?**

**Prequel? **

**Both?**

**Please review!**

**New chapter tomorrow!**


	21. Everything Is Alright

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**As I promised, I have a new chapter for you. Took me forever to re-write this chapter. Especially since I changed the whole story and put new things in. Now, this chapter is also different from the original. So, this will be new to everyone. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point Of View<strong>

Never in my life have I ever had to experience this. Not only did my brother get shot but so did my best friend/sister. When Rosalie and I saved Bella and the kids, we thought that the guys had handled James and Laurent. But when we arrived, everything had happened so fast before any of us could blink. Bella was shot in the stomach. A lot of blood was coming out. Edward ran over to Bella and begged her to stay awake. If that wasn't any worse, Edward was shot in the back. His body had slumped over her body. Hailey and Lucas were horrified by the scene in front of them. This would scar them forever.

What happened after that was a blur. Police officers came right after Edward was shot. I heard them arresting James and Laurent. Some officers went into the room where Karen was. Edward and Bella were immediately taken to the hospital. Lucas, Hailey, and the other kid was taken with them. The rest of us drove to the hospital. Gabriel called Tanya and told her to meet her at the hospital. Carlisle and Esme were waiting there. We all had agreed that Carlisle would be Bella and the kids' doctor. He had no clue that Edward was hurt as well. Esme wouldn't take it well when she saw them.

"How the fuck did we fail? We were supposed to find Bella and the kids then get them to safety." Emmett spat out.

Rosalie rubbed his shoulders. "Everything will be alright. Edward and Bella are strong. They will get through this."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair. "Hopefully, they will."

The ride to the hospital seemed much longer. I didn't let the tears fall. My tears will be saved until I receive any bad news. Emmett and Jasper still blamed themselves for the shooting. They knew that they could've saved Edward and Bella. But, they didn't. Rosalie was trying to concentrate on driving. She blamed herself as well. She was the look out and had failed to do her job. But, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't any of our faults. James was responsible here. He's the one who did this to my brother and sister. He tore this family apart with his stupid bitch of a sister. James and Karen were the only ones to blame. They had caused all of this.

Soon enough, we were at the hospital. We rushed in just in time. They were taking Edward and Bella to the emergency room. Esme was on the ground crying as she saw her children. Emmett and Jasper went to her side. Carlisle grabbed Hailey and Lucas then took them to an empty hospital room. The other kid followed after him. I wonder who that little boy was. I have never seen him before. But, he looked familiar. I'll find out later. He wasn't important to me right now. I only wanted to know about Edward, Bella, Hailey, and Lucas. Emmett and Jasper managed to get Esme onto the seats. She was still crying but not as badly as she was before. Rosalie and I went over to her.

"How could this happen? My poor baby! I can't believe that Edward was shot. Oh! And Bella! She is my daughter and she's been shot too! How could this happen to them? What did they do to deserve that? They aren't bad people. Far from it! Oh my! Hailey and Lucas! Did they see?" Esme whispered.

I rested my head on Esme's shoulder. "Unfortunately, they did. We didn't have time to shield them from the sight. Bella getting shot was unexpected. It was worse when Edward got shot only a few seconds later."

"This would have never happened if Karen hadn't gotten to them back in high school. Edward and Bella would be a very happy couple right now. Maybe with another kid on the way. Never in a million years did I think that I would be in this situation."

Before anyone could say anything, a nurse came out. "Excuse me? Where are Hailey and Lucas Cullen's family?"

We all jumped out of our seats. Rosalie answered her. "We're their family. Is something wrong with them?"

"No. Everything is perfect. They don't have any injuries. You can go in and see them now. Oh! The other child, are any of you his family?"

"I'm his father." A voice said from behind us.

We all turned around to see who it was. We all gasped in shock. He was the father of that little boy? I thought he didn't have any children with his wife. Bella would've said something. But, did she even know about this? How could this be possible? Suddenly, his wife appeared from behind. She didn't look happy to be here. Why would she be upset? Unless...? My eyes widened. He cheated on her. The little boy wasn't her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's Point Of View<strong>

**In The Emergency Room**

I took off my gloves. "That's it. The bullets are out of their bodies. There isn't much to do except wait."

One of the nurses put her hand on my shoulder. "You did good, Doctor Cullen. They will make it through."

"Hopefully, they will. I can't bare the thought of losing one or both of them."

When they brought Edward and Bella to the hospital, I was horrified to see them both on a stretcher and bleeding badly. Esme couldn't handle it. They were her children. She cared for them both. But, seeing them like that was too much. She thought of the worse. So did I. I thought that they had lost too much blood. It looked like they lost too much blood. Before I could even go to them, my grandchildren and some kid came in crying. I immidiately took them to a room to get checked out. One of the nurses came in to do the examination. I took off to the emergency room. Many hours has passed as I worked on saving my son and my daughter.

I had to save them. They were my children. I couldn't let them die. They couldn't leave their children. They also couldn't leave this family. Bella was finally joining our family after so many years. She would've been part of our family if Karen hadn't torn them apart back in high school. We literally were already planning their wedding and had a house for them already. But, everything fell apart. When Edward began seeing Karen, everyone was so disappointed when she joined our family. We were never angry when Hailey and Lucas were born. But, I knew the truth about Lucas. So did Esme. Karen knew that we knew but she never said a thing. The child that she gave birth to wasn't Edward's. When Hailey was born, I knew that it wasn't Karen's child. She looked nothing like her.

"Doctor Cullen?"

I looked away from my son and daughter. "Yes?"

"I did the blood work for Isabella. And there's something that you should see." One of the nurses said.

"What is it?"

The nurse handed Bella's blood work over to me. I looked it over. I didn't see what was wrong with it. Her blood was normal. Before I handed it over, something caught my eye. I looked back at the papers once more. My eyes widened as I silently read the words. Bella was two months pregnant with Edward's child. How was this possible? I know that Edward and Bella had just gotten back together. I don't think they were trying for a child right now. Not after all of this. I need to tell Edward and Bella about this when they wakes up. This would be a shock to them.

Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the room. I looked to see what it was. Shit! I dropped the clipboard to the ground and ran over to Bella. No! She couldn't die! Edward and the kids need her! Fuck! I can't let her die. I won't lose her. I immediately started saving her life. The other nurses weren't helping. They just stood there watching me. This got me mad. I gave them a glare that made them flinch when they saw it.

"I need help! Don't just stand there and do nothing!" I shouted at them.

"Sorry, Doctor Cullen." They all said.

One of the nurses started pumping oxygen into Bella's mouth. I checked to see if her pulse was returning. What the hell? Her pulse was still there. Why did the machine start beeping then? I looked at the machine that she was hooked up to. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder why these women became nurses. I fixed the machine and got it to work once again. The nurse stopped giving oxygen to Bella. She smiled sheepishly to me. I shook my head then went back to the other nurse who had given the papers. Nurse Lisa was the only nurse that was helpful around here. Along with Nurse Michelle.

"Is everything alright?" Nurse Lisa asked.

I smiled. "Yes. The other nurses hadn't set the machine right at all. Scared the hell out of me."

"I understand what you're going through, Carlisle. I've been through this before, remember?"

"Of course, I do. That was a tough time for you."

"And this is a tougher time for you. Not only was your son shot, so was the girl that you consider family. And to top it all off, she's pregnant with your son's child."

Nurse Michelle came in the room. "Doctor Cullen, your family are with your grandchildren. And the other child is with his father."

"Do you know the name of the child and his father?" I asked.

"Yes. The child's name is Rodrick Hunter. The father's name is Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

**A few hours later**

I had no clue where I was. I felt like I was hit by a truck. Or Emmett had tackled me to the ground. Ugh! I feel like shit. Suddenly, I heard voices around me. What the hell? What was going on? I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I blinked a few times before I finally got my vision back. I saw Carlisle and Esme talking. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were just sitting there. They weren't doing anything. I could see the dried tear stains on all of their faces. I tried to move but a wave of pain came from the back of my right shoulder. I groaned quietly. They must've heard it because they looked at me.

Alice gasped. "Edward! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I am." I whispered.

Esme brought me into a tight a hug. " Don't you EVER do that to me! I was so scared when I saw you and Bella. I don't ever want to go through that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom. But, can you get off? You're starting to hurt me."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Its ok."

Carlisle chuckled. "Its good to have you back, son. You nearly gave your mother a heart attack."

"It was never my intention to do that. I'm really sorry for putting you through all that."

Emmett gave me a serious look. "You really scared all of us, Edward. You have no clue what we went through while you and Bella were in surgery. We all thought the worse after you were shot. Both of you were bleeding really badly. We know that you would survive but we also feared that you would die while going to the hospital. "

"Bella. Where's Bella? Is she alright?" I asked.

"Of course, he ignores everything I say."

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head and gave him a look. Emmett apologized then stayed quiet. Everyone laughed quietly. I don't know what they didn't laugh out loud. I was the only one here. Though, I wonder where Bella was. Was she in a different room? Now that I think about it, where are the kids? Are the safe? Did they have any injuries? I was brought out of my thoughts when Carlisle started talking again.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Bella's alright. She's asleep right now. See?"

Carlisle and Esme moved to the side. There she was. Sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. I finally took her appearance. She had a small bruise on her arm and a cut on her cheek. She also had a nasty bruise on her wrist. It looked like it was from a rope. I hated that I wasn't there to protect her and our children. I had failed them. Suddenly, I was attacked by my kids. They were crying as they saw me awake. Hailey wrapped her arms around my neck. Lucas wiped his tears away. I pulled him to my chest. I looked at my kids appearance. They didn't have any injuries at all. They looked perfectly fine to me. I'm so glad.

"Daddy, you're awake." Hailey cried.

I kissed the top of their heads. "Yes, I'm awake. Everything is alright now."

Lucas smiled. "We were scared that we would lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here."

"Daddy, when is mommy gonna wake up?" Hailey asked.

What the hell? I looked at my family. They shook their heads. How did Hailey know that Bella was their mother? I looked over at Bella. She hasn't moved at all. It didn't even look like she was breathing. Had she told our children that she was their mother? It would made sense if she had. They were in a life threatening situation. She didn't know if they would make out alive. But, they did and now they were all safe. I pulled my children closer to my chest. They needed to be comforted. My family smiled as they saw me reunite with my kids. I saw Emmett try to wipe a tear without anyone seeing. Hmm. I think I'll have to use that as blackmail later.

"So, what happened to James and Karen?" I asked.

"James was arrested. He was actually charged for more than kidnapping and attempt of murder." Jasper sighed.

"What else was he charged for?"

"There's so much stuff that he's being charged for. We shouldn't talk about it in front of the kids."

Lucas looked offended. "I am not a kid. I'm almost 10."

Hailey giggled. "I'm a kid."

That made everyone chuckle. "Yes, you are."

"What about Karen?" I asked.

Alice smirked. "Well, Rosalie took care of her. She had beaten her really badly to the point that she was unconsious. But, she was arrested as well. They took her to another hospital to check her injuries."

"Good. She deservered getting beaten by Rosalie. After all she's done to our family. All I have to say is good riddance."

Rosalie nodded. "That is so true. But, Laurent didn't get arrested."

"What? Why not? He helped James with the kidnapping!"

"Actually, he didn't." Emmett said.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Laurent was actually a double agent. He pretended to help James but in reality, he was undercover. Never thought that Laurent would be a detective."

"Wow. That is shocking."

Jasper chuckled. "Not as more shocking as finding out that Victoria is pregnant with Laurent's kid. And that we found Karen's real child."

"Her real kid? He's alive?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, he is. His name is Rodrick. And you would not believe who the father is."

Before this conversation continued, Carlisle went over to Bella to check her out. He looked at the machine then wrote something down. We all watched him as he continued his examination on her. Not once did she make any movement or any sounds. I hope to god that she was alive and that nothing was wrong. Something struck me odd. Carlisle had another machine connected to Bella. But, I knew what that machine was used for. Pregnant women. Bella wasn't pregnant. She would've said something and I would've noticed. I'll have to ask Carlisle after he's done. The family were also confused by the other machine. Hailey and Lucas watched in curiousity.

"Bella seems to be fine. I don't see any problems at all. She should be waking up soon. The painkillers should be wearing off too." Carlisle said.

"That's good to hear." Rosalie said.

Alice nodded. "Definately is."

"But, what's that machine do? I've never seen that before." Jasper asked as he pointed to the machine.

Carlisle hesitated then answered. "That machine...well...it monitors the baby's heartbeat and health."

Alice's eyes widened. "Bella's pregnant? How far is she?"

"She's about three months pregnant. Almost four months."

Esme gasped. "The baby! It wasn't shot, was it?"

"No. The bullet had pierced Bella's stomach but it was nowhere near the baby. But, we are monitoring the baby in case of any problems."

Emmett smirked at me. "You two already have two kids. Why didn't you say you were working on a third? Is there gonna be a forth?"

I glared at him. "Shut up, Emmett. At least, I am man enough to have a baby."

"Hey! I'm man enough."

"Yeah? Then, where are your kids?"

Emmett was about to say something when Rosalie said. "Edward is right. Why haven't you gotten me pregnant?"

Everyone tried not to laugh at Emmett's facial expression. I couldn't believe it. I was having another kid with Bella. And this time, we would be expieriencing it together. We don't remember Lucas' birth at all or what followed before and after his birth. I looked back at Bella. I didn't notice it before when I looked at her. She had a small baby bump already. My eyes moved up to her face. Her eyes fluttered open. She was awake. The kids saw her too. They quietly moved off the bed and went to her. My family didn't notice that she was awake. Hailey and Lucas hugged Bella. She smiled and hugged them back. I'm not sure if she heard about the baby.

Without anyone noticing, I managed to get off the bed. I wasn't attached to any machines. Except that heart monitor. But, I didn't need that. I turned the sound off. I didn't want my family to know what I was about to do. Carlisle would kill me if he knew that I got out of bed. I went over to Bella. She smiled as soon as she saw me. I helped her sit up. Hailey went over to Lucas' side. Alice's romance movies really made them know when people were going to kiss. I chuckled. I leaned down and kissed Bella. She sighed in relief. There was nothing to tear us apart anymore. James and Karen were gone. No more problems to deal with.

Bella broke the kiss. "Hi."

I smiled. "Hi, love."

"I feel like its been forever since I've seen."

"I know the feeling. And I never want to feel like that again. The thought of losing you kills me."

"I'm here, Edward. I promise you. I'll always be by your side."

"That's nice to hear."

"So, what did I miss? I'm guessing that you woke up before me."

I chuckled. "Yes, I did. But, you didn't really miss anything. Well, except one thing."

Bella tilted her head. "What is it?"

"You're almost four months pregnant."

"W-What?"

"We're having another baby, love. Our child is growing in your stomach as of right now."

"But, wasn't I shot in the stomach? Did it hit the baby?"

"No. Luckily, the bullet wasn't anywhere near the baby. So, your both safe. And I'm so glad for that."

Suddenly, I was hit on the back of my head. I turned around to see who it was. Carlisle was glaring at me. I chuckled nervously. He shook his head and smiled. The family laughed. It wasn't every day when someone slapped me on the back of my head like Emmett. I looked back to my tiny family. They were smiling at me. After so many years, I finally got the family that I wanted. I regret things from the past. One of them was cheating on Bella. If I can go back in time, I would change that day all over again. But for now, I was glad to have the family that I have now. I have a two beautiful kids and a beautiful girlfriend with another baby on the way. But, I was a bit upset that Bella wasn't my wife. That's the only thing that was missing. Hmm. I have to talk to Alice and Esme about a plan on how to propose to Bella. Hopefully, she say yes and make me the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella and Edward survived!<strong>

**Everyone is a family again.**

**James and Karen have been arrested.**

**Bella's pregnant and Edward wants to propose.**

**Alright, the next chapter is the finally chapter of this story.**

**I haven't gotten many people voting for Sequel, Prequel, or both. So, I'm still undecided on which on to write.**

**If anyone wants a scene that they want me to write but was never written in this story but was mentioned, please inform me.**

**Please review.**

**I'll update on Friday.**


	22. Epilogue

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I wasn't near my laptop yesterday. Sorry for the delay. I'm sad to see this story to go. I had changed so much from it. I don't know how I can follow after it. I don't think I'll make a sequel to this. Maybe a prequel. **

**Thank you to all the people who had stuck by this story and read every chapter of it. **

**Oh! In the last chapter, I had mentioned that Rodrick's father was Jacob. Yes, Jacob Black. So, that would mean that Jacob slept with Karen and cheated on Leah. I'll write a one shot about it if you want too.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

**Two years later...**

"Doctor Cullen, here are the patient records. All of them have been updated." The nurse said as she handed me the files.

I looked at each of them. "Everything seems to be alright. All the patients are healing perfectly."

"Yes, they are. But, we should keep an eye on Mr. Thomas. He's not eating his food."

"I'll go check on him tomorrow. I have to head home to my family."

It's been two years since the whole Karen and James situation. We all managed to move on. Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lillian Marie Cullen. After her birth, Bella and I got married. We didn't go on our honeymoon because we didn't want to leave our children. Lucas was now twelve years old and looking more like me every day. Hailey had turned seven a few days ago. She was so happy to become a big girl. Lucas and Hailey love their baby sister. They took really good care of her. Lillian was turning two soon. Her birthday was only three months away. Our family seems to be growing bigger by the minute. I'm not sure if Bella and I will have any more children. I mean, we already have three wonderful children. That's was enough for me. But if Bella wants more children, I wouldn't deny her.

Speaking of children, Emmett finally got Rosalie pregnant a year after Lillian's birth. She gave birth to twin boys, Ethan and Evan Cullen. After that, the doctors told her that she couldn't have any more children. Rosalie was fine with that because she already had two little boys that she could love. Emmett was happy when he found out that he was having two boys. He wanted to teach them everything. Mainly, sports. That was the number one thing that he wanted his sons to play. Rosalie would just slap him on the back of the head for being stupid. He had actually wanted to teach his boys how to play sports after they were born. Sometimes, I think that Esme dropped him on his head when he was a baby.

Around the same time, Alice had gotten pregnant too. Jasper was freaking out because he never wanted children. They had a lot of fights during the pregnancy. It brought too much stress for Alice that she had given birth to her daughter when she was only six months along. Holly Ann Hale was a premature baby. Jasper had apologized to Alice for hurting her. She forgave him and they were a happy couple once again. Holly had brought her parents together. She made them very happy because she was a happy baby. Alice had decided to get surgery done after having Holly. She didn't want any more children. Jasper was glad for that. He was fine with having only one child.

I put the files away in the filing cabinet. That should be it. I was done for the day. The nurse had said her goodbyes to me then left to check on other patients. I started to pack my things. I was ready to go home and relax with my wife and daughter. Lucas was staying over Emmett's house and Hailey was staying over Jasper's house. They wanted to spend time with their cousins. So, the only ones that are going to be home are me, Bella, and Lillian. I think that should be a relaxing night. Hopefully, I can make love with my wife tonight. It's been a month since we last had sex. And that's saying something because we're always going at it. I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing on my desk. I looked to see who it was. I smiled as I read the text message.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>/**Edward**

_Hey, babe. Lucas and Hailey just left with Emmett and Jasper. Lillian is asleep in her crib. Can't wait until you come home. -Love, Bella_

**Hey, baby. I'm still stuck at work. So, I won't be home until seven. And I can't wait to come home and kiss my beautiful wife. –Love, Edward**

_That's fine. I'll be waiting. And I can't wait to kiss you too. Maybe, we can do more ;) –Love, Bella._

**Baby, you can't say those things to me. –Love, Edward**

_Why? Are you hard? Do you want me to suck that big hard cock of yours? –Love, Bella._

* * *

><p>Fuck. Was she trying to get me hard? I looked down at my scrubs. Yup, I would need to change my clothes before I left here. I didn't want anyone that my wife had gotten me hard. I texted Bella that I had to get back to work. I decided to surprise her. I want this night to be perfect. We need this night. We need to reconnect. Bella won't know what hit her. I went into my closet and took out clothes. I have to thank Alice for putting this in here. After I changed, I grabbed my things then left my office. Everyone said goodbye to me as I was leaving. I literally ran to my car and drove to the supermarket. There were a few things that I needed to pick up. A bouquet of roses, chocolates, a stuff animal for Lillian, a coloring book for Hailey, and a new video game for Lucas. That should be it.<p>

When I arrived at the supermarket, I saw a familiar car parked a few feet away from me. I wonder whose car is that. I went inside and started looking for the things I needed. The bouquet, chocolates, stuff animal, and coloring book were all in one aisle. I had to find the video game somewhere else. I wonder where it is. I walked around to see if I can find them. After awhile, I gave up and asked someone where the video games are. And guess what the guy said? He said that the games were in the same aisle that I found the other stuff. So, I had to walk back to the aisle. There they were. The video games were right there. I looked at each of them to see which was appropriate for Lucas when someone bumped into me. I froze as I saw who it was. Ricki Hunter.

Ricki glared at me. "Watch where the fuck you're going."

What the fuck is her problem? I didn't do anything to her. Ricki just continued to glare at me. I know that she wasn't pissed at me for having her brother and sister arrested. She could care less about them. So, why was she pissed at me?

"You bumped into me. Not the other way around." I spat.

"Wow. And here I thought that you were a gentleman."

"Ok. What the hell is your problem? What did I do to you?"

"Just because I didn't get along with my brother and sister, doesn't mean that you can go and have them arrested. You tore this family apart. I hate you for doing all this damage. Why did you have to marry my sister?"

I didn't say anything. I know that's what she wanted. She wanted to get a response out of me. Something that would make it seem like I was the one who had planned all this. It was hard to figure out her plan. She wanted to blame me for Bella and the kids' kidnapping. But, there were witnesses. Sam and Seth were there when Bella was kidnapped. Ricki was really stupid. Though, Karen is her sister. So, it doesn't surprise me that she has a shitty plan. Ricki was about to say something when I turned around and left. I was only wasting my time. I went to the cashier and paid for my items. I went back to my car then drove home.

Ricki did have a point in one thing. Why did I marry Karen? She had ruined everything between Bella and I. I don't know what I was thinking when I started dating her. I shook my head. No, it was over. Bella is my wife and the mother of my children. There was no reason for me to think about the past and all the mistakes that I made. Bella was able to move past them and think of the future. I should do the same. Our lives were just beginning and there was so much to look for. Before I knew it, I was already home. My engine wasn't loud enough for her to hear. I grabbed my things and the items that I bought then went inside.

When I walked inside, it was really quiet. Our home consisted of three floors. The first floor was the kitchen, living room, bathroom, game room, music room, and the dining room. The second floor was Hailey's room, Lucas's room, Lillian's room, three other bedrooms that we used as guest rooms, and bathrooms in each room. The third floor was Bella and I's bedroom. The whole floor was ours. It used to have three bedrooms on the third floor but we didn't need them. We also wanted some privacy. So, we had the walls knocked down and had it transformed into a huge bedroom with a huge closet, and bathroom. Our home was huge. Our family was always over at our house on the weekends. Other days, we went to someone else's house to spend some time.

I quietly walked to the second floor. I left Hailey and Lucas' present on their desks. Then, I went into Lillian's room. She was fast asleep just like Bella had said. I left her stuff bunny next to her. Lillian grabbed it in her sleep. She hugged it to her chest. I kissed her head then left her room. While walking to the second set of stairs, I heard the TV on in our room. Hmm. Bella is either in the shower or she's asleep. She always leaves the TV on when she does those two things. I walked into the bedroom. Bella wasn't anywhere to be found. She must be in the shower. I set the flowers and chocolate on the bed. I stripped out of my clothes and headed to the bathroom. From the foggy room, I could see that Bella was in the bathtub. Hmm. I could definitely have some fun in there.

Bella's head was thrown back. Her hair was up in a bun on the top of her head. A few strands of hair were hanging out. The bathtub was filled to the top. Bubbles were also filled everywhere. I grew hard as I saw my wife touching herself. It was the most erotic thing that I've ever seen. She looked like a goddess. I walked over to her and got in the tub. Bella didn't notice because she was moaning quietly. I silently hovered over her. She still hasn't noticed me. I leaned down and gently kissed her neck. Bella gasped and pulled away. She looked shocked to see me here. I kissed her lips. Bella responded eagerly. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I pulled her on top of me then sat down against the tub. We weren't rushing things. We wanted this to be perfect and romantic. But, we weren't going to tease each other. We needed to be as one.

Bella grabbed my cock and slid it inside her. "Oh, Edward."

I grabbed her hips. "Bella."

"Make love to me."

"Sure, my love."

I grabbed her neck and kissed her. We moved against each other. Shit! This felt so good. It's been too long. Bella threw her head back as I moved a bit faster. I watched as this goddess moved on top of me. Her breasts were right there in my face. I sucked on one nipple. Bella whimpered. She pulled on my hair. I switched to the other breast. I don't think it's possible to grow harder while fucking someone. Bella cried out as her first orgasm took place. I flipped us around and continued to thrust into her.

"Ah, Edward. It's so good." Bella moaned.

I smirked. "You love my huge cock fucking your pussy, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"Hmm. My naughty girl, taking a cock like the fucking slut that she is."

I pulled out of Bella and flipped her over. She held onto the tub as I forcefully thrusted back in her. She screamed in pleasure. I fucked her harder than before. I couldn't resist her body. She was so beautiful. I pulled on her hair. She loved it rough. I leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. She turned her head to kiss me. Our tongues fought for dominance.

"You love getting fucked rough, don't you?" I whispered against her mouth.

Bella nodded. "Yes. I love everything that you do to me."

"Mmm. So, nice to hear. My fucking slut loves cum in her pussy, doesn't she?"

"I do. I do love cum in mu pussy."

"How much would you love it if it filled you up?"

"Edward, fill me up. I need your cum in me. Please!"

And then, I exploded inside her, which made her have another orgasm. Fuck! I have never cummed this hard before. Bella and I do manage to give each other powerful orgasms but never this hard. She laid her head on the edge of the tub. I pulled out of her then put her in my lap. Bella reached up to kiss my lips. We shared a passionate kiss. Times like this, I wish that I could make it up to her. I know that she wants me to forget about the past but I can't. I had hurt her so much. I don't know how she could've forgiven me.

Bella broke the kiss. "Stop thinking about the past. I don't want you to feel guilty."

"But-"I was cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Edward. If you haven't noticed, you already made it up to me. You married me and impregnated me with three beautiful children who are growing up fast. There is nothing else in the world that I want."

I could see that she was hesitating.

"Except...?"

Bella looked away. "Well, I know that we're in our thirties already. And we have three kids. But, I was wondering if you wanted more kids."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to have more children. I've been trying to bring this subject up for about three weeks already but I was too much of a coward to do it."

"Love."

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

Bella looked at me. I gave her a smile. "I would love to have more kids with you. I was actually thinking about it too. How many more kids do you want?"

"Three more?" Bella asked.

"Wow. I expected you to say at least four. But, I was close."

Bella rolled her eyes. I chuckled. We got out of the tub because the water grew cold. I pulled the drain then wrapped a towel around my waist. I followed Bella to our bedroom. Before she could get dressed, I took our towels off and tackled her onto the bed. Bella squealed when I did this. We started kissing again. I still want to talk to her but her body was too tempting to ignore.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." Bella whispered.

"As I love you." I whispered.

"I don't want to have a baby right now. I want to wait until Lillian is at least five. I don't think that we can handle two babies with a two other kids. And if you also thrown in our jobs, it will make it more difficult."

"I know. We wouldn't have any time for ourselves or to relax. Then of course, the kids would get jealous."

"But…..it doesn't mean that we can't practice."

I looked down at my wife. She had a seductive look on her face. It drew me in. she squealed as I attacked her. We've been through so much just to be together. After all these years, this beautiful creature is finally mine. No other man could take her away from me. Mistakes from the past will have to be forgotten. She forgave me and that's all that I care about. The last two years have been very crazy. But in the end, I got three children and the woman of my dreams. If I had never walked into Jacob's club, then I wouldn't have met Bella once again. My children wouldn't have met their real mother. And Lillian wouldn't have been born. All of this happened because of the small affair that Bella and I started. I was glad to this day that I got involved with her. My life would be incomplete without her. And there's nothing that could tear us apart. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Point Of View<strong>

Edward and Bella have another round of rough but passionate sex. But, what they don't know is that a huge surprise will come out of it. And ghosts from the past will come back to haunt them. Friends will betray them. And so will a family member. New problems will arise and old enemies will come forth. But, can they fight through the new problems that will come up? Or will it tear them and their family apart? –Sequel will be coming to you soon.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT!<strong>

**ITS OVER!**

**So, I will be making a sequel and prequel of this story. But, not anytime soon. I have to work on the first chapters of it.**

**Sequel or Prequel?**

**Which one do you want first?**

**And are there any one shots that you want me to write that has to do with something from this story?**

**Please review!**

**Goodbye!**


	23. Author's Note

**Alright! I'm about to start writing the sequel to Divorce and Affair. Ignore Staying Together or Breaking Up. That is not and I repeat NOT THE SEQUEL TO DIVORCE OR AFFAIR! Its the old sequel to the original Divorce or Affair. So, please don't read that because it will confuse you. **

**When I re-wrote Divorce or Affair, orginally Edward and Bella had conceived Lucas and Hailey while going to Vegas twice. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had planned for Edward and Bella to meet up those two times during Vegas. I had changed that because I realized that Lucas was suppose to be conceived in high school. I didn't realize it until I read the story all over again. **

**Once again, STAYING TOGETHER OR BREAKING UP IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO DIVORCE OR AFFAIR!**

**And I will be posting a new story soon. But, it will have more than one story in it. Its like a preview of future stories that I want to post. So, I'll only be posting the first chapter of the new stories I want to write but don't know if I should.**


End file.
